Hinata Of The Dead
by failed bot GETHEL
Summary: Hinata encuentra un oscuro y poderoso tomo de maldad pura y desata el infierno en la tierra,¿podrá salva a sus amigos, la aldea, el mundo y a su amor? ¿O será ella consumida en esta vorágine de locura?...no esperen parejas comunes.
1. Inicia la pesadilla

Tres años han pasado desde la 4ta guerra Shinobi; muchos ninjas murieron, pero los malvados planes de Madara Uchiha fueron completamente aplastados por un valiente ninja cabeza hueca.  
>Nos encontramos en este momento en la aldea oculta de la hoja, justo en el tercer aniversario del fin de la guerra; toda la gente honraba este histórico momento de la mejor forma que sabia…Viendo el estreno de una pésima película de mucho presupuesto y pobre guión.<p>

- ¡HEY!... ¡Es injusto! A Naruto lo interpreta el mismo que hizo de L en Death Note, ¡Y a mí el sujeto de propagandas de Dog Chow!

- Deja de quejarte Kiba, al menos no usaron a una mujer para tu personaje.

- ¿Oigan en serio me veía tan ridículo con el peinado de cacatúa?

- Cállate Teme, ahora se viene la parte donde te engaño con un Kage Bunshin en nuestra pelea épica.

- ¿Alguien me pasa las palomitas?

- Lo siento Shino, pero Choiji ya se las terminó – Respondió Shikamaru.

- ¡YOSH, Esta película retrata nuestra juventud explotando en el campo de batalla!

- ¡Eso solo lo dices por que a ti te interpretó Jackie Chan!…joder ¿¡Por qué una mujer! – Se lamentaba Neji.

- ¡Hagan el favor de callarse antes de que les vaya a patear el trasero!

Desde el palco principal del teatro de Konoha, Tsunade amenazó a los jóvenes ninjas, todos los presentes apoyaron las palabras de la Hokage viendo con molestia a los 12 de Konoha (plus Sasuke); si bien la película casi trataba enteramente de ellos, no era necesario que sus constantes comentarios arruinaran la función.

Luego de la película la bola de amigos fue directo al Icharaku para la ración de ramen para Naruto.

- Oigan…Naruto y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer – Dijo Sakura Haruno a sus amigos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡DEVERAS! ¡Al fin se lo propuse a Sakura ! – Naruto exclamó saltando encima de la barra del restaurante.

- ¡BAKA! ¡Yo tenía que decir eso! – Dijo la pelirosa antes de golpear a su ahora prometido y enterrarlo en el piso para después mostrar coquetamente su no tan modesto anillo de compromiso.

- ¡Felicidades Naruto, hoy el ramen va por cuenta de la casa! - Dijo exaltado el dueño del local.

- ¡Genial, dame 6 viejo!

- ¡Naruto...! - dijo Sakura ajustando su guante para volver a golpear a Naruto.

- ¡Felicidades frentuda, al fin lo atrapaste! - Exclamó Ino antes de que la pelirosa fuese a golpear de nuevo a su futuro esposo.

- Calla Ino-puerca.

- Vamos, vamos…no te enojes ¡Que esto tenemos que celebrarlo amiga! – Con una sonrisa respondió Ino siendo apoyada por todos.

Así es; todo parecía ser perfecto para todos en la aldea; la guerra cada vez parecía un recuerdo más lejano, Sasuke fue puesto en su lugar por el nuevo héroe de la aldea... Naruto; Akatsuki y Kabuto parecían nunca haber existido, la alianza ninja es más fuerte que nunca entre las cinco aldeas escondidas e incluso el amor está flotando en el aire. Todo parece a pedir de boca para todos… para todos menos para una…

- "Ya lo he perdido" – Pensaba con amargura Hinata mientras aplaudía como todos los demás.

Una pequeña fiesta se inició para felicitar a los futuros esposos Uzumaki, pero obviamente Hinata se retiró acompañada de Neji argumentando que no se sentía bien.

Ya en su casa la ojiperla pudo llorar a gusto y cuando ya no pudo mas buscó la única forma en que una mujer despechada podría pasar las penas…leyendo toneladas de novelas románticas mientras seguía llorando.

- Cre…creo que iré a la biblioteca… - Dijo la Chica de pelo azul al terminar el último libro de la saga Crepúsculo.

La extensa biblioteca de la poderosa y prestigiosa familia Hyuga…como era de esperarse era gigantesca, aunque la mayoría de esos libros nunca fueron abiertos, sirven al menos para cumplir con el propósito de impresionar.

Hinata caminaba entre los estantes, parecía que esta biblioteca lo tenia de todo, desde recetas de cocina hasta historia mundial. Afuera del lugar parecía que la madre de las tormentas se había desatado de la nada; la implacable lluvia y el viento azotador daban un aspecto mucho más sombrío a la biblioteca del que normalmente tendría, los rayos solo servían para hacer que Hinata se sintiese atemorizada.

- ¡KYAAAAAAA! – Gritó la Hyuugaal ver una gigantesca figura moverse…que resultó ser la sombra de un gato callejero en una ventana.

- Vaya…un gato…. ¡KYAAAAAA! – Volvió a gritar Hinata mientras golpeaba uno de los estantes al sentir algo frio y resbaloso bajando lentamente por su espalda.

- Jejeje…

- ¡Hanabi! – Exclamó Hinata molesta.

- Lo siento Nee-chan, pero fuiste presa fácil – Dijo la menor de la familia Hyuuga dejando caer la paleta de helado que había puesto en la espalda de su hermana – ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

- Busco algo para leer.

- Pues vaya lugar que elegiste para buscar….

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Hinata intrigada.

- Los ancianos del clan dicen que por acá habitan….los demonios…incluso sobre donde estas parada encontraron hace años un cuerpo decapitado - Dijo son una sombría voz.

- ¿En..en serio?

- No ¡Como crees! –Dijo entre carcajadas la pequeña - Lo único que hay aquí son los viejos libros del padre de Neji, pero algunos decían que era algo…"raro".

- No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas Hanabi-chan – dijo la Hermana mayor.

- Como sea, yo me voy. Por cierto nee-chan…tenemos el Byakugan para que no nos tomen por sorpresa, deberías prestar más atención.

Burlas de su hermana menor…en definitiva no eran buenos momentos para la Hyuuga.

- Oh no, Hanabi manchó un libro con el helado. – Hinata exclamó al revisar nuevamente el lugar.

Ella tomó el libro y se dirigió a la cocina; allá con mas luz pudo ver bien el extraño tomo, la característica más interesante era que estaba forrado en cuero negro y además parecía tener un rostro en la cubierta; Hinata abrió el libro para seguir limpiándolo, se encontró con cientos de páginas amarillas escritas en tinta roja, cientos de figuras y símbolos, ninguno que la chica conociera.

- ¿Hinata qué haces acá? – Preguntó su padre, el líder de la familia Hyuuga entrando de manera "ninja" a la cocina.

- ¡Padre!...yo…yo solo vine a tomar un poco de agua – Respondió ocultando el libro detrás de sí.

- Mmm deberías ir a dormir, ya es algo es tarde- Sugirió serio como siempre Hiashi.

- ¡Entendido, buenas noches! – Respondió Hinata haciendo una rápida reverencia y luego corriendo a su cuarto dejando a su padre con cara de preocupado.

Ya en su habitación Hinata pensó en lo más simple; cuando amaneciera ella devolvería el libro a la biblioteca y sin que nadie se entere; así que lo dejó en una mesa cercana a su cama se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir, pero durante la noche algo inquietó a Hinata, fue como si la brisa se convirtiese en un susurros en sus oídos.

"Pobre mortal…yo veo en tu corazón…no tienes por qué sufrir, si tanto lo deseas lo puedes tener…lo único que debes hacer es ayudarme y todo lo que quieras lo tendrás…úsame y Naruto será tuyo al final…"

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó cansada, asustada, pero sobretodo con el sentimiento de que algo grande estaba a punto de comenzar.


	2. Gran Advertencia

La mañana llegó y Hinata sentía pésimo, se la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama. Sea como fuere, ahora la peliazul tenía un trabajo que hacer, devolver el libro…pero tal vez eso tendría que esperar ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Hinata-Sama, su padre la espera para desayunar en la cocina…dijo que tenía que hablar con usted y Hanabi-sama – Dijo Neji desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

- "¡Seguro se entero de lo del libro!" – Pensó la chica – Entendido, enseguida bajo.

Hinata se apresuró para llegar a la mesa, cuando llegó Hanabi, Neji y su padre se encontraban sentados y comiendo.

- Que bueno que están todos – Dijo Hiashi Hyuuga – Tengo algo que decir…

- "Ay no…aquí viene…"

- Voy a Salir de viaje en una misión al país del hierro, así que no estaré hasta la próxima semana – Dijo el jefe de la familia Hyuuga para alivio de Hinata – Neji te encargo la vigilancia acá.

- Entendido Hiashi-sama, no tiene por qué preocuparse – respondió el mencionado muy tranquilamente.

- Hinata….¿No van a venir Shino y el chico perro a casa hoy? –Hanabi comentó comiendo su cereal.

- Lo…lo había olvidado – Dijo al recordar que ese día le tocaba ser anfitriona de la noche de películas del equipo 8 - ¿Padre, pueden venir Shino y Kiba?

- Pregunte a Neji, el está a cargo ahora…yo iré prepararme para el viaje.

- No olvides llevar un abrigo no vaya a ser que te agarre una tormenta como la de ayer…no tardó ni un segundo en hacerse fuerte – Dijo Hanabi.

El resto del desayuno pasó de manera trivial; Hinata pronto regresó a su habitación pero pensó que sería mejor devolver el libro después cuando no hubiese nadie caminando por la biblioteca; no era que tuviese miedo, pero era mejor evitar tener que dar explicaciones.

* * *

><p>Hablando del libro, Hinata esta vez lo volvió a ver pero esta vez con más detenimiento, en definitiva nunca había visto algo como eso, los símbolos eran completamente ilegibles y las imágenes aterradoras. Mientras hojeaba, Hinata notó un trozo de pergamino colocado entre las páginas, la caligrafía era similar a la de su padre.<p>

_"Es bueno saber que mi hermano Hiashi conoce mi gusto por los libros interesantes, pero este libro que me regaló en nuestro cumpleaños realmente sobrepasa todas mis expectativas. Mi primera impresión al ver el libro forrado en piel humana fue que era falso, así que hice que un experto lo estudiara; Los resultados fueron asombrosos…_

_Según las leyendas fue escrito por las fuerzas de las tinieblas… Necronomicon Ex Mortis, traducido sería libro de los muertos; el libro servía de pasillo a los mundos del mal del más allá, fue escrito hace muchos años…cuando los mares fluían rojos de sangre, fue dicha sangre la que se utilizó como tinta para escribir el libro, en algún momento de la antigüedad, el libro desapareció para jamás volver…Hasta ahora."_

Hinata se quedó pensativa, después de todo lo que dijo Hanabi sobre los "raros" gustos de Hizashi Hyuuga, el difunto padre de Neji, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Hinata estuvo a punto de guardar el libro en un baúl pero algo la detuvo.

- No seas ridícula…nada malo ha pasado por leer un libro – Se dijo la ojiperla a si misma mientras se recostaba en su cama para volver a hojear el libro.

Pronto volvió a encontrar otro pedazo de pergamino escondido entre las hojas del libro.

_"Hoy tuve mucha suerte, el profesor Nobita del departamento de historia antigua vio el libro como in importante descubrimiento; el pudo estudiarlo un poco durante los días en los que le facilité el libro y ya logró traducir algo del mismo, uno de los pasajes dice… "_

Hinata no pudo leer esa parte porque una gran mancha había ensuciado el pergamino; la chica buscó leer como sea el resto del pergamino escrito por su tío, buscó hacerlo buscando la luz apropiada, pero se sintió algo frustrada al ver que no podía…hasta que recordó que tiene byakugan.

- Calta…Estrata…Amantos…Ergkrits …Galt…Nosferatus…Calta…Amantus …Calta…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHG!

Un fuerte grito hizo Hinata estuviese a punto de escupir su corazón, lo peor era que provenía de la habitación de Hanabi.

Tanto Neji como Hinata corrieron hacia el cuarto de la pequeña, entre ambos derribaron la puerta y entraron listos para madrear a quien sea que dañara a Hanabi.

- ¡¿Hanabi estas bien? – Hinata preguntó a su hermana.

- Si…he golpeado una silla con el dedo chiquito del pie, je lo siento…¿Neji podrías poner de nuevo la puerta en su lugar?

- …voy por las herramientas – Dijo el pobre resignado.

Sin más novedades que esa, rápidamente el día terminó, eran más o menos las 9 de la noche cuando Shino y Kiba llegaron a la residencia Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hinata, como estas! – Kiba dijo al lado de Akamaru que jadeaba alegre.<p>

- Buenas noches – Saludó Shino serio

- Shino, Kiba, Akamaru...adelante por favor.

Todo dentro del hogar de la familia Hyuuga parecía tranquilo esa noche pese a la selección de películas de miedo que Shino hizo.

- Eh Hinata hay algo que queríamos preguntarte…

- Kiba, no la molestes – Shino le dijo serio ante al intromisión del chico.

- ¡¿Qué? Solo quería preguntar si se sentía bien después de que Naruto y Sakura…

- Kiba…

- …Bueno tú sabes…

Hinata miró a sus dos amigos mientras acariciaba a Akamaru, era bueno sentir que alguien todavía se preocupaba por su felicidad.

- Gracias por preocuparse chicos, yo...yo voy a estar bien – Respondió la Hyuuga para tranquilidad de sus amigos.

La sesión de películas del equipo 8 continuó sin más novedad, hasta que la pequeña Hanabi pasó cerca de ellos mientras se lavaba los dientes.

- ¡Como estas Hanabi-chan! - Saludó Kiba alegremente.

-…

- ¿Te sientes bien Hanabi? – Preguntó su hermana.

- Hay algo raro en ella – Shino observó.

**- ¡Atiendan mi advertencia mortales!...hemos visto el futuro… ¡Este mundo morirá y un ejército de muertos se alzará!**

Con completa e inexplicable indiferencia ante lo que dijo, Hanabi continuó lavando sus dientes mientras se alejaba caminando de la sala.

- Hinata…Creo que las bromas de Hanabi son cada vez un poco más…macabras, tal vez debas buscarle ayuda profesional.

- Kiba… -Dijo Shino a manera de mandar a callar al chico perro.

-¡Aunque admito que el truco de la voz siniestra es genial! –comentó este ante la mirada de pena se sus compañeros.

Los tres prefirieron ignorar lo de Hanabi el resto de la noche y seguir con las películas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La noche seguía avanzado para todos en la aldea incluso para los que estaban en la torre de la Hokage.

- Tsuande-sama, le traigo los informes de las misiones completas – Dijo Shizune entrando a la oficina de la Hokague.

- Gracias yo voy a…

Una gran luz blanca inundó la habitación sorprendiendo a Tsuande y Shizune.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

- ¡Mantente atenta Shizune, parece alguna clase de Jutsu!

Las sorpresas no pararon ahí para las Hokage, ya que alguien fue "escupido" por toda esa luz blanca sobre el escritorio de la mujer más importante de la aldea.

- MEN! I hate all this stuff about space time travel.

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué viniste? - Preguntó autoritaria la Hokage

- You Know…if this is some kind of milfs dimension…it could be a good place to stay – Dijo el hombre ante la Mirada atónita de las mujeres.

- Tsunade-sama, no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

- Lo sé…y este pervertido no deja de mirarme los senos, pero ya me harté ¡Guardias!

Mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo, un numeroso grupo de ambus había rodeado al hombre.

- Ok you primitive apes...if is fight that you want – masculló el extraño – Let me introduce to you my loyal…**BOOMSTICK!**

- ¡Cuidado tiene un arma!

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, el intruso cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Vaya…creo que tenemos visitas Hokage-sama – Dijo Kakashi después de noquear al hombre – mmm interesante, pasó inadvertido entre todos los guardias y llegó directo hasta su oficina.

- Mándelo con Ibiki, que le saque todo lo que este pervertido sepa.

Cuatro ambus agarraron al desconocido y lo llevaron fuera de la oficina, pronto sabrían todo acerca de este hombre y su inesperada llegada a la aldea.


	3. Hyuuga contra hyuuga

Eran las 4 de la mañana y toda Kohona dormía, hacia poco tiempo que la sesión de películas de equipo 8 había terminado; Hinata se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pero pronto algo, un cumulo desagradable de sensaciones, se apoderó de ella.

- Hanabi….Hanabi…¡Hanabi!

En sueños la chica no paraba de llamar a su hermana, era como si algo en su interior le diera la alarma de que las cosas no marchaban bien. Hinata finalmente se despertó por la ansiedad, y fue entonces que lo vio; el pedazo de pergamino que su tío había escrito y que no había terminado de leer por causa de Hanabi y la llegada de sus amigos; ella tomó el papel, prendió la luz y continuó leyéndolo justo donde lo había dejado, en las extrañas palabras que estabas borroneadas; leer era al menos algo en lo que podría entretener su ansiedad.

"…según el profesor Nobita, esas palabras sin sentido aparente son en realidad un encantamiento que conjura una presencia de la maldad que acecha en los tenebrosos bosques y en lo más oscuro de la humanidad. El hechizo es como una licencia para que el espíritu pueda poseer a los vivos.

A veces me cuesta trabajo recordar que todo esto es solo parte de una leyenda…"

No había más en el pergamino, Hinata buscó más papeles entre las hojas pero no encontró nada, pero ahora algo la inquietaba; ella había pronunciado el hechizo.

- No…no creo que pase nada…es solo una leyenda… - Se dijo a sí misma en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Hanabi rompieron con esa frágil calma.

Hinata avanzó por el pasillo con cuidado hasta la habitación de su hermana, la puerta estaba entreabierta, asi que con extremo cuidado se asomó dentro.

- ¿Hanabi...Hanabi-chan?

Pero nadie respondió. La habitación de la Hyuuga menor estaba completamente destrozada, la cama hecha tirones, había cabezas cortadas de muñecas por doquier y extraños patrones dibujados en las paredes con lo que parecía ser…sangre. Si, esto se ponía cada vez más espeluznante.

Hinata vio que en el piso había un charco de sangre que salía desde el armario, con mucha lentitud y cuidado se acercó, su respiración se entre cortaba a medida que su mano se acercaba para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió no sabía si sentirse aliviada o más preocupada.

Si bien dentro del armario no encontró a Hanabi, lo que vio estaba lejos de tranquilizarla; dentro habían muchos animales pequeños, animales como canarios, palomas cachorros pequeños e incluso un corderito. Todos sin cabeza y sin corazón, posiblemente toda la sangre en el lugar sea de esas pobres criaturas.

Sin previo aviso Hinata sintió que resoplaban en su cuello así que volteó…ella quiso gritar, pero el miedo simplemente la congeló.

- ¿Nee-chan…viniste a jugar conmigo? – Preguntó Hanabi con una voz salida del averno.

Hinata vio a su hermana con detenimiento; sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, pero no por el byakugan, parecían ser esos ojos que había visto en la gente al morir, la piel de Habani era pálida pero a la vez azulada, y sus labios…rojos carmesí por la sangre en ellos. Todo adornado por la dentadura nueva de Hanabi, si bien antes tenía una sonrisa perfecta, ahora sus dientes parecían ser blancos cuchillos de carnicero; ni siquiera los dientes de Kisame se veían tan aterradores.

- Hueles muy rico nee-chan – La demoniaca Hanabi susurró mientras olfateaba el aire - …hueles como leche miel y flores…¡serás un desayuno de campeones!

Hanabi se lanzó contra su hermana y con sus afilados dientes trató de sacarle un pedazo, Hinata hizo lo posible para contenerla, pero en un momento de desesperación optó por darle un cabezazo al rostro, la pequeña chilló como ningún ser que Hinata conozca y de un salto se posó sobre el marco de la ventana del cuarto, estaba a una milésima de salir saltando del lugar, pero se detuvo. Para el horror de su hermana su cabeza giró 180 grados y vomitó algo verde…igual que en la película de terror que había visto hace poco.

- ¡Vamos Hinata, hoy hay una linda noche!... ¿No quieres dar un paseo con tu hermanita? – Preguntó Hanabi de una forma tal que hacía ver a la pregunta más como un reto.

- ¡Hanabi…..Hanabi…HANABI! – Gritó la Hyuuga mientras su hermana desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¡Neji…Neji despierta! – Hinata dijo entrando en la habitación de su primo, pero no había señales de él - ¡Neji También!

La chica corrió por toda su casa buscando señales de su primo, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lugar; no fue hasta que encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador que se enteró de que Neji había salido en una misión con Lee y Tenten, recién llegaría al día siguiente por la tarde.

- ...Entonces iré sola… – Se dijo ella en un destello de determinación mientras salía a toda velocidad detrás de su hermana.

Con el Byakugan activado, Hinata no tardó en encontrar señales del paso de Hanabi, al parecer su hermana tenia rumbo hacia el bosque de la muerte.

Hinata avanzó rápido entre las copas de los árboles, para su nivel actual esto no era más que un juego de niños. Pero algo la desconcertó; llegando al centro del bosque el rastro de Hanabi desaparecía.

- ¿Estabas buscándome nee-chan? – Dijo Hanabi cayendo desde la copa de un árbol atacando a Hinata.

- ¡Para esto Hanabi…regresa conmigo, me preocupas demasiado!

- Oh nee-chan…deberías preocuparte más por lo que te va a pasar a ti cuando devore tu deliciosa alma.

Con esas palabras el combate inició; el Byakugan de Hanabi se veía mucho más tenebroso que cualquiera que Hinata hubiese visto en algún miembro de la familia Hyuuga; enseguida ella notó por el tipo de movimientos que Hanabi hacia que su hermana trataba de matarla.

Ambas hermanas intercambiaban ataques y bloqueos a una velocidad impresionante, mas Hinata tuvo que retroceder cuando su pequeña hermana trató de arrancarle un pedazo de su antebrazo de una mordida.

- Despierta…es hora de morir Hinata…

Hanabi empezó a moverse de una forma que Hinata conocía muy bien…pronto 128 de sus puntos de chakra serian golpeados, seguramente matándola.

- ¡No lo hagas Hanabi!

- Ahora te demostraré por qué nuestro padre me aprecia más a mí…

Hanabi se abalanzó sobre su hermana a una velocidad impresionante y todo terminó en un segundo…para Hanabi. Si bien la menor de las Hyuuga era más habilidosa, no contó con un pequeño detalle, Hinata tenía unos cuantos centímetros más de rango por tener un cuerpo más grande, en su arrogancia ella había corrido directo al ataque de su hermana mayor.

Hinata retiró la mano del pecho de Hanabi cuando esta empezó a toser sangre, pronto la pequeña se desplomó en el suelo y Hinata fue a socorrerla, pero ya era muy tarde; con su Byakugan Hinata vio los últimos latidos de vida de su hermana.

- Po…¿Por qué Hanabi?...¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA? – Gritó Hinata mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermanita.

- ¡Nee-chan eso me dolió!

Sin previo aviso, Hanabi había sacado un Kunai, solo la rápida acción Hinata había evitado que el arma terminara incrustada en su nuca y ahora ambas hermanas median sus fuerzas para ver quien ganaba.

- ¡Pero…pero es imposible! ¡Tu corazón…tu corazón no está latiendo!

Hanabi solo dio un alarido y puso más fuerza sobre el Kunai; Hinata no tuvo más opción, desvió el ataque terminando este en la garganta Hanabi. La sangre que salió a causa de esa herida manchó las caras de ambas hermanas. Hinata dejo de perder tiempo y se puso a una distancia segura.

Ante la mirada de horror de su hermana, Hanabi también se levantó, la herida en su cuello era tan grande que incluso se le veía el hueso, pero eso no importó ya que la menor se lanzo de nuevo contras su hermana apuntando con sus filosos y terroríficos dientes.

- ¡YA NO MÁS!

Ella no pudo evitarlo, para evadir la mordida de su hermana golpeó con la palma de su mano la mandíbula de Hanabi justo bajo el mentón; al compás de un crujido pavoroso que Hinata no olvidaría nunca, la cabeza de Hanabi salió volando por los aires cayendo sobre unos matorrales. El cuerpo decapitado de la menor de las Hyuuga se desplomó sobre su hermana para no levantarse más.

Por unos minutos Hinata estuvo en Shock, había terminado con su hermana usando sus propias manos; cuando al fin las primeras lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, hizo a un lado el inerte cuerpo de su hermana, se levantó y empezó a saltar entre las copas de los arboles con todas sus fuerzas sin un rumbo fijo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras escapada del lugar; no sabía bien cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía como si algo estuviera persiguiéndola., de repente paso…todo el aire de su cuerpo salió en un gemido, sentía como si la estuvieran sumergiendo en un rio congelado, todo su ser se estremecía.

Hinata cayo de la copa de un árbol hacia un charco que había en el suelo, ahí se contorsionó de maneras humanamente imposibles; su mente casi se apagó al darse cuenta que "algo" la elevaba del suelo y la azotaba contra los troncos de los arboles.

Todo ese sufrimiento y agonía de repente se hizo peor, fue como si debajo de su blanca piel hubiese sido bañada por metal fundido, esa ahora batallaba contra el frio que sintió en primera instancia; al final la sensación de ardor conquistó su cuerpo y ella volvió a caer de una altura considerable al charco.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos un poco y logró ver que estaba amaneciendo…al sentir la calidez de la luz del sol sobre su rostro no pudo evitar al fin caer inconsciente dentro del charco.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Neji, Lee y Tenten se encontraban en los calabozos de la aldea, ellos estaban asistiendo a ibiki mientras trataba de sacarle información a una persona muy particular. Se trataba de un hombre como de 30 y tantos, de abundante cabellera negra y mandíbula ancha. Tenten no podía evitar pensar que el hombre era de alguna forma un poco apuesto, lo único que lo arruinaba era el hecho de que una de sus manos estaba hecha de metal.

- Por última vez dime…!¿Quién eres y quien te manda?

- Again and again with the same…I told you pal…I don´t know what the hell are you saying.

Cada vez que Ibiki de preguntaba algo, recibía la misma respuesta. Esto no conducía a ningún lado.

- Ibiki-san, la Hokage lo está esperando.

Todos salieron dejando al extraño solo en su celda.

- ¿Hay algún avance? – Preguntó seria la Hokage.

- Nada nuevo, cada vez que pregunto algo recibo la misma respuesta…y eso que probé con todo lo que tengo.

- Yo no veo que esté ocultando algo Hokage-sama, tampoco esta fingiendo no saber lo que decimos – Aportó Neji a la conversación.

- En ese caso no nos queda más remedio…Shizune, dile a Iruka que pase.

Iruka pasó frente a los presentes agarrando varios libros y una pizarra pequeña, saludó y continuó su paso dentro de la celda del detenido.

- Iruka fue el que le enseñó a hablar a los perros de Kakashi, y lo hizo en 2 días.

- ¡Ya entiendo! Le enseñaremos a hablar nuestra lengua y así podremos interrogarlo ¡Brillante! – Dijo Lee con emoción.

- Avísenme cuando puedan interrogarlo…hay algo en este tipo que me da muy mala espina.

- ¡Entendido! – respondieron todos los presentes mientras la Hokage se retiraba en compañía de Shizune.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata al fin llegaba a su casa, había enterrado a su hermana menor en un punto más o menos escondido del bosque de la muerte; por suerte todavía faltaba mucho para los exámenes Chunin. Hinata estaba hecha una miseria, sus ropas manchadas con sangre, sus manos arruinadas por la tierra al excavar, sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

De repente su estomago empezó a rugir, su cuerpo le pedía…no...¡le exigía comida!. Así que después de ocultar la ropa ensangrentada y darse un buen baño, puso rumbo al Icharraku.

En el establecimiento Hinata pidió un plato y se sentó lo más alejada posible de cualquier persona.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¡Te digo que es verdad!

Hinata vio la barra, del otro lado se encontraban Karin y Tenten. Desde la caída de Akatsuki hace tres años, Karin había logrado formarse de a poco un hueco dentro de la aldea. Si bien Sakura e Ino la miraban con desconfianza, Tenten se convirtió un una amiga fiel para la ex Taka. De hecho su amistad era tan grande que las dos disfrutaban de encerrarse junto a Neji en la habitación del chico por horas sin que Tenten desarrollara sentimientos de celo o envidia. Ahora ambas hacían lo otro que más disfrutaban, hablar de chismes.

- No puedo creer que Sakura le haya estado poniendo los cuernos a Naruto con Sasuke, ellos son casi como hermanos desde que se abuenaron – Dijo Tenten ante las noticias entregadas por Karin.

- No solo con Sasuke, escuché que ella también lo hizo en el hospital con Sai y Chouji.

- Pobre Naruto…imagínate el duro golpe que sería si se enterase.

- Es la pena de ser tan ingenuo, es fácil aprovecharse de gente como él – Dijo la cica de los lentes mientras pedía un plato de ramen.

Hinata no daba crédito a sus oídos, el amor de su vida era traicionado por la mujer que amaba. La Hyuuga sintió como si una nuez obstruyera su garganta; "Esa perra" eran las palabras que Hinata luchaba por suprimir, su carácter le impedía decir ese tipo de groserías, pero su ira la estaba tentando. Antes de hacer algo más de lo que se pueda lamentar, la ojiperla decidió volver sigilosamente a su casa.

Ya en su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el libro.

- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! – Dijo mientras arrojaba el libro – Nunca debí encontrarte.

"¿Qué pasa mortal…tienes un mal día?"

Hinata dio un salto contra la pared cuando escuchó eso.

- ¡Hablaste!

"Pensaste que el rostro en mi tapa solo es un elegante adorno"- Respondió el libro.

- Entonces las leyendas son ciertas… ¡No puede ser!

"Así es mortal… ¡Estas ante la presencia del poderoso NECRONOMICON EX MORTIS!" - Respondió el libro con cierta prepotencia.

- ¡Es culpa tuya que Hanabi este…! …que ella…

Hinata no dijo más, tomo el libro y corrió hacia la cocina, se acercó hacia el horno y lo prendió.

- Nunca volverás a hacerle lo mismo a nadie más… - Susurró ella antes de tomar el libro para lanzarlo las flamas.

"Así que tu hermana está muerta…Gran cosa, yo puedo hacer que camine de nuevo esta tierra"

- ¿Qué has dicho?

"Ya me oíste mortal, puedo traer de regreso a tu hermana, lo único que necesito es el alma de otro ser humano para el encantamiento"

- ¡Cómo es posible que pienses que voy a dejarte hacer algo como eso! – indignada exclamó Hinata.

"Tanto tu como yo sabemos que hay un nombre que deseas eliminar… alguien que se robo tu felicidad al lado de la persona que mas amas y que además la hace sufrir."

- Yo…

"…Si en verdad lo deseas solo deber escribir su nombre en sangre en mi pagina central, luego la arrancas y la quemas… yo me encargo del resto"

El rostro parlanchín del libro se volvió estático de nuevo, Hinata lo tenía entre las manos, así que decidió echarle un vistazo a esa página.

Muchos símbolos estaban ahí, solo había un espacio al centro como para que Hinata escribiera algo. La hyuuga miró a todos lados desesperada, como esperando que de algún lugar aparezca la respuesta que tanto buscaba, ¿Debía hacerlo o no?

Finalmente Hinata dio un largo suspiro, mordió su pulgar y con la sangre escribió algo en esa página.

- Perdóname Naruto-Kun…Esto lo hago solo por tu bien.

Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por las mejillas de la Hyuuga mientras sus manos cubrían su avergonzado rostro.


	4. El lado malvado

Una tenue luz de vela iluminaba una habitación, en ella Hinata sostenía en su mano la página arrancada del Necronomicon y con el nombre de Sakura escrita en ella.

La Hyuuga divagaba pensando en lo que hacía por varios minutos mientras miraba casi en trance el danzar de la flama; solo fue hasta que se quemó un dedo con el papel en llamas que lo soltó.

En algún momento ella había acercado la pagina al fuego…en algún momento selló el destino de Sakura. Ante esta revelación ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos derramando más lágrimas; lo que no notó fue que por un muy breve instante sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa…

* * *

><p>La pelirosa se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del hospital de la aldea, cuando sus ojos encontraron algo que hizo saltar su corazón.<p>

- ¿Sasuke-kun, que haces acá? – Preguntó al dar la vuelta en una esquina y ver que el moreno estaba esperando su turno en un consultorio - … ¿Son tu ojos de nuevo?

- No es nada – Respondió Sasuke en un tono seco – Solo me ardían un poco el día de hoy.

Debido a que el Uchiha llevó al limite su línea sucesoria durante la 4ta guerra ninja, sus ojos nunca más serian lo mismo; de hecho, ahora su sharingan era tan solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue; tal vez algún día Sasuke terminaría sus días privado de su visión, tal vez en castigo de todo el mas que causó en busca de su venganza. Prueba de que esto estaba cerca a ser cierto eran sus visitas más frecuentes al oculista, como la de ahora.

Un silencio algo incomodo se acomodó entre los dos ex miembros del equipo 7.

- ¿Hoy…vas a salir en la noche? – Con algo de cautela preguntó la pelirosa.

- ….No – Respondió Sasuke con un tono que denotaba algo de complicidad.

- ¿Estaría bien si yo… paso a saludar?

- …Haz lo que quieras – Dijo el con su típica actitud mientras ponía sus manos a los bolsillos y se alejaba.

Sakura sintió algo en ese momento y sonrió; sabia que engañar a Naruto con su mejor amigo estaba realmente mal… pero, la emoción de hacer algo mal hacia que su corazón latiese con mucha fuerza… A la chica le gusta más el hecho de sentirse tan "viva" que tener sexo con su amor platónico de infancia.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, pronto su turno terminaría y al fin volvería a sentir la excitación de una aventura prohibida; mientras Sakura se quitaba el uniforme de enfermera y se ponía sus ropas normales sentía como un flujo de emociones corría por todo su ser. Con paso rápido salió del hospital rumbo a la casa del último Uchiha.

- Vaya que clima tan extraño -Se dijo a si misma mientras, ya que mientras que avanzaba por la calle, vientos gélidos y violentos se levantaron, emisarios inequívocos de que una tormenta volvería a desatar su furia sobre la aldea.

Aparecidas desde la nada la nubes de tormenta empezaron a gruñir como algún tipo de peligroso animal mientras resplandores internos mostraban poderío. El primer rayo cayó muy cerca de Sakura derribando un gran árbol.

Ella trató de correr pero su cuerpo no respondía, una sensación de sofoco la invadió imposibilitando cualquier intento por respirar, era como si algo la estrangulara. Con todas sus fuerzas ella trató de moverse nuevamente, pero la lucha parecía perdida. Pronto lo último que vio Sakura en esta vida fue un resplandor blanco…luego…solo oscuridad.

- ¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura, dime algo!

-"¿Sasuke-kun?" – Pensó ella al escuchar la voz del moreno.

Ella sintió como era tomada en brazos y llevada por Sasuke, pero por más que lo deseara no podía abrir los ojos, tampoco podía hablar; para ser sinceros ni siquiera podía respirar perdiéndose en la sensación de ahogo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- ¡Le cayó un rayo!

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo era puesto sobre una camilla y era movido a toda velocidad, seguramente Sasuke la había llevado al hospital.

- ¡No tiene pulso!

- "Eso es ridículo…. ¡Yo sigo viva!" – Pensó la kunoichi sabiendo que no perdió la conciencia.

- ¡Empiecen la resucitación!

- "No por favor…"

La pelirosa sabia lo que se venía; algún ninja medico usuario del Raiton usaría descargas eléctricas para tratar de que su corazón vuelva en marcha, mientras bombeaban aire a sus pulmones.

- Cargando… ¡Atrás!

La primera descarga llevó a Sakura a un mundo de dolor, ella deseaba gritar, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

- De nuevo, cargando… ¡Atrás!

Otra descarga y otra ola de dolor inundaron los sentidos que le quedaban a Sakura.

- ¡Una vez más¡… cargan…

- Déjenlo, se nos fue – Sakura escucho que un medico decía – Hora de la muerte…20 horas 13 trece minutos; ya pueden llevársela.

- "¡Por favor, no importa que hagan….yo sigo viva…ESTOY VIVA!" – Pensaba con desesperación Sakura al escuchar esa conversación.

- ¿Esta era discípula de Tsunade-sama verdad?

- Así es doctor.

- demonios…que alguien le avise a la Hokage…y lleven el cuerpo a la sala de operaciones.

- Entendido doctor – Dijo un enfermero mientras que otros ponían el inerte cuerpo en una bolsa negra

- "¿Sala de operaciones?… ¡Oh no!"

Al escuchar la conversación Sakura ya no cabía en su desesperación ella bien sabía lo que ahora le harían que la declararon muerta. La pelirosa aguardó varios minutos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó un estruendo comparable al que se hace cuando alguien derriba una puerta.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? … ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SAKURA?

Los gritos de Tsunade inundaban el hospital mientras obligaba a decir todo lo que sabía Sasuke, los médicos, las enfermeras y cualquier otro que hubiese estado cerca de Sakura.

Finalmente La Hokage abrió la bolsa de la chica, cuando la vio no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas

- ¡FUERA! – Ante tal grito todos los presentes escaparon de la sala de operaciones como ratas – Tu no Shizune, voy a necesitar que me asistas.

-…Eh, si Tsunade-sama – Respondió la mencionada muy sin ganas de contradecir en nada a la rubia.

Nada más se dijo entonces, solo hubo silencio absoluto mientas la hokage preparaba todo para la operación.

Sakura por su parte estaba completamente aterrada, si una medico del calibre de Tsunade no se daba cuenta de que estaba viva, nadie más lo haría; pero pronto algo le dio un lapsus en medio de su desesperación; la pelirosa sintió lo que posiblemente fuera la última forma de calor humano que sentiría en la lagrimas que Tsunade derramaba sobre su inerte cadáver.

- Bien…iniciemos –Tsunade apenas murmuró con el ánimo por los suelos - Mientras más rápido saquemos los órganos, será mejor para los que están esperando trasplantes…Shizune…dame el escarpelo.

- Aquí lo tiene…Tsunade-sama.

Mientras la afilada herramienta cortaba a través de la carne, Sakura maldecía el día en el que firmó la planilla de donadora de órganos.

- " Ayudenme Tsunade-sama!…ayúdenme…ayúdenme …Kakashi sensei…ayúdeme…Sasuke….Naruto …¡Naruto!….. ¡SALVAME NARUTOOOO!"

- páseme la cierra…

- Tsunade-sama… ¿No es eso un poco extremo? – Preguntó la kunoichi con algo de duda.

- ¡Tú solo hazlo!

- S…sí…enseguida – Respondió la pobre agachando la cabeza.

- Lo siento Shizune – Dijo la rubia al ver que estaba desahogando su frustración en su asistente – Es solo que…que…

Shizune no dijo nada, ella solo se limitó a posar su mano en el hombro de su mentora y dedicarle una de comprensión y también de lamento.

Tsunade solo suspiró y se armó de valor para continuar con lo que seguía, el tiempo era algo que no tenían.

-Solo espero que estés donde estés Sakura, sepas que tu muerte servirá para que otros puedan vivir…gracias…

Con un beso en la amplia frente de la chica, la Hokage inició la operación.

Mientras la sierra se abría paso entre el hueso y la carne de Sakura, y como si fuese también parte del conjuroen el bosque de la muerte una pálida mano emergía desde una tumba reciente.

* * *

><p>Mientras estos hechos ocurrían, en la mansión Hyuuga Hinata se había dedicado a limpiar el desastre que había dejado Hanabi en su cuarto antes de que Neji volviera a casa.<p>

Mientras limpiaba la sangre del piso, la chica de ojos perlados sufría de un ataque de culpa, si bien su relación con Sakura nunca había sido más que superficial, no pensó en las consecuencias condenarla…tal vez ella misma no era tan buena como sus amigos pensaban.

Después de terminar al fin con la limpieza, parecía como si nada nunca hubiese pasado en la habitación de Hanabi. Hinata fue a su cuarto y se recostó sobre su cama; un descanso era todo lo que pedía. Pero eso no sería posible, alguien golpeaba con desesperación la puerta de su casa, al salir a ver se encontró con Tenten.

- Hinata…algo ha pasado, Sakura…ella ha fallecido.

La Hyuuga cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a la mirada de Tenten. La kunoichi de las armas la miró con ternura, sabía que ella era una persona sensible, obviamente una noticia como esta la afectaría así.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos que ser fuertes por Naruto.

Tenten tomó a Hinata de los hombros y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La peliazul se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

- Al amanecer iremos todos juntos al entierro, pasaré por ti temprano.

- Entendido…muchas gracias por avisarme.

Tenten asintió y se retiró del lugar, posiblemente para avisar a otros. Hinata cerró la puerta y se apresuró a salir por la ventada de su cuarto en dirección al bosque de la muerte.

- "Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan…allá voy Hanabi"

El hecho de saber que había tenido éxito en su cometido, ayudaba a Hinata a cargar con la culpa de su horrible acto.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al lugar del famoso examen Chunin y encontrar la tumba de su hermana Hinata se llevó una gran sorpresa. La tumba de su hermana estaba abierta y no había señales del cuerpo.<p>

- ¡Hanabi…Hanabi! ¡¿Dónde estás Hanabi?

- MMMMmmm!

Desde dentro de la tumba Hinata escuchó algo, al remover un poco la tierra palideció al encontrar la cabeza de Hanabi. Todo Había sido en vano.

- ¡Nee-chan mira lo que mi hiciste!

- ¡Ahhhh Hanabi, puedes hablar! – Hinata dijo al ver que la cabeza decapitada de Hanabi podía hablar sin problemas.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a buscar mi cuerpo!

Hinata vio un segundo a Hanabi, si bien no tenía ni la cara ni la voz demoniaca de hace rato, esta situación no era como para bajar la guardia.

- Por favor Nee-chan, tú fuiste la que me hizo esto – Dijo casi llorando la menor de la Hyuuga.

- Hanabi….Esta bien, vamos por tu cuerpo hermanita.

Hinata se pasó el resto de la noche cargando la cabeza de su hermana mientras recorrían el bosque, pero no importa cuánto buscaran, no había rastros del cuerpo.

- Ya va amanecer, tendremos que volver luego Hanabi.

- ¿Pero qué hay de mi cuerpo?

- Después seguiremos buscando, te lo prometo.

Ambas hermanas regresaron a la mansión de su familia, pronto amanecería y Hinata debía prepararse para el entierro de Sakura; pero antes quería tener una palabra con el nefasto libro.

Hinata llevó tanto el Necronomicon como a Hanabi a su habitación, ahí sería más fácil guardarlos hasta saber qué hacer con ellos.

- Disculpa…pe…pero no funcionó - La ojoperla dijo mientras golpeaba la tapa del libro como quien llama la puerta

"Deja de golpear mi rostro mortal"

- ¡¿Nee-chan este es el libro?...No parece la gran cosa.

"Cuando aprenderán los mortales a no juzgar un libro por su cubierta… ¡Soy el Necronomicon Ex Moris, mis poderes van más allá de su imaginación!"

- ¿Entonces Por qué Hanabi sigue así? – Preguntó ella apuntando a la cabeza de su hemana.

"Tu pedido fue cumplido, la pequeña camina de nuevo esta tierra, y aquí está ella"

- ¡Mírame, soy solo una cabeza sin cuerpo! – Hanabi dijo indignada.

"Nunca dije que su vida volvería a ser la de antes"

- Tu… ¡Tú me engañaste!...Sakura… ¡Sakura-chan murió en vano!

- A que te refieres con eso Nee-chan.

Los ojos curiosos de Hanabi se sentían como cuchillas para Hinata. Ella había hecho algo terrible y no había recibido nada a cambio.

- ¡Nunca debí confiar en ti! – La peliazul gritó mientras arrojaba el libro contra la pared.

"No me provoques mortal"

Como si de un acto de magia se tratase, el libro empezó a volar aleteando en medio de la habitación, se posó sobre los pechos de Hinata y ahí dio una buena mordida.

- ¡Sueltame…SUELTAME!

Pero el libro se sostenía firmemente, sus dientes se habían incrustado profundo. Con mucho dolor y después de forcejear bastante, Hinata al fin pudo quitarse el libro. Agarró al Necronomicon y con furia lo arrogó dentro de un baúl que tenia dentro de su habitación.

- Nee-chan ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Auch!…si solo me sacó un pedacito de piel – Respondió Hinata viéndose la herida en su seno derecho.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Hanabi preguntó.

- Iré a bañarme para ir al entierro de Sakura-chan…tu tendrás que esperarme, iremos por tu cuerpo a la anochecer.

La mayor de las hyuuga envolvió la cabeza de su hermana en una sábana blanca y la guardó rápidamente en el Baúl pese a las protestas de Hanabi.

Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que salga el sol, por lo que Hinata estaba caminando sola por la mansión.

Cabe destacar que los Hyuuga también tenían aguas termales dentro de su propiedad, tal y como era de esperarse de este tipo de familias.

- Me duele mucho… - Hinata se dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y revisaba la herida hecha por el Necronomicon.

Por suerte el agua estaba caliente y al fin la ojiperla pudo relajarse; ella no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó dormida dentro de las aguas termales, pero despertó rápido cuando un intenso dolor se apoderó de su ser.

-¿Habrá sido algo que comí? – Se preguntó ella al sentir un fuerte dolor de estómago mientras salía del agua, sin embargo la chica palideció al sentir algom aún más extraño…una pequeña patada desde su vientre.  
>Pronto el dolor se hizo tan intenso que Hinata se retorcía al borde de la piscina, su abdomen crecía más y más junto con el sufrimiento mientras Hinata pensaba que pronto explotaría.<p>

El dolor se trasladó y ahora a su intimidad era la que lastimaba; nada en este mundo había preparado a Hinata para ver como un brazo salía por su vagina.

Poco a poco un ser grotesco y deforme se abrió paso por las entrañas de la chica mientras esta sufría como nunca.

Hinata se quedó tendida en el frío suelo algunos momentos mientras se recuperaba, fue durante ese lapsus que vio a la creatura mientras se movía hacia los matorrales, era un ser pequeño y de piel negra con uñas como garras y muy ágil en su bípedo andar. Lo más extraño de este se fue su larga cabellera Azul y…los ojos perlados de los Hyuuga.

Ella se puso en pie como pudo y trató de seguir a al escurridizo ser, pero cuando se acercó vio salir algo de mayor tamaño a toda velocidad, por el rápido vistazo que Hinata pudo darle supo enseguida de que esa "cosa" se parecía cada vez más a una persona.

La Hyuuga volvió en su persecución del ser, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir que alguien la tocaba sobre el hombro.

- ¡Hooola!

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó la chica de ojos perlas al ver en lo que se había convertido lo que sea que había "parido". Era como verse en alguna clase de espejo torcido, otra "Hinata" repetía los movimientos que hacia la original, pero manteniendo siempre una torcida sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres…eres yo? – La chica preguntó muy confundida.

- "¿Quién eres…eres yo?"….. Jajajajaja….. ¡Suenas como una idiota! – Respondió la "gemela" haciéndose la burla de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres saberlo?...por la respuesta es fácil; soy la Hinata mala…y tu eres la Hinata buena –Respondió apuntándole sin ni un ápice de respeto - Tu eres la pequeña llorona… ¡pequeña llorona, pequeña llorona, pequeña llorona !

La Hinata "Mala" siguió golpeando a la otra mientras continuaba cantando haciéndose la burla.

- ¡Basta! – Exclamó Hinata agarrando una de las manos de su contraparte.

- ¡JA! No debiste hacer eso.

Con el puño cerrado, la malvada golpeó a Hinata en el rostro con toda su fuerza.

- Toma mi consejo y no te levantes hasta digamos…¡Nunca! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Lo último que Hinata escuchó andes de desfallecer fue la risa de su malvada contraparte.

La "otra" Hinata en cambio se apresuró a ir al cuarto; lo primero que hizo esta copia fue buscar algo de ropa.

- ¡No hay nada!...esta chica se viste como una idiota- Dijo ella mientras arrojaba la ropa por los aires al ver que nada era de su gusto- Vaya…esto no está del todo mal.

En lo más profundo del armario, la Hinata malvada encontró ropa interior de encaje, botas, una mini falda negra y una malla similar a la que Anko usa normalmente. Cuando terminó de vestirse, dio los toques finales abriendo un gran escote usando un kunai.

- Listo, esto tendrá que bastar por ahora – se decía la malvada mientras en un espejo observaba lo tentadora que se veía – ahora…

La Hinata malvada abrió el baúl donde se encontraba el Necronomicon, tomo el libro y lo guardó entre sus pechos.

- Espero que estés cómodo, porque tú y yo estaremos juntos mucho tiempo.

Tanto el libro maldito, como la maligna muchacha se echaron a reír mientas escapaban a través de la ventana de la habitación.


	5. Duro despertar

EL frio del piso y el ambiente hicieron que Hinata se despertara muy aturdida en los baños termales de su casa.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? … ¿Un sueño?

Al verificar que de su nariz todavía corría un delgado hilo de sangre, la ojiperla se dio cuenta de que sus palabras estaban lejos de ser ciertas. Hinata revisó entonces su cuerpo, buscaba algo fuera de lo normal, pero no había nada, ni siquiera la marca de la mordedura del libro.

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron su entrada en la aldea bañándola con luz dorada, la Hyuuga entonces recordó que Tenten pasaría dentro de poco para ir al entierro; sin más demora se puso una toalla y corrió a su cuarto.

Al llegar no sabía si sentirse preocupada o enojada; su cuarto parecía haber sido saqueado, su maquillaje estaba sobre su cama, la mayoría de la ropa en el suelo; pero lo que más le perturbó, fue que el libro no se encontraba en su baúl.

- ¡Hanabi que ha pasado! – Dijo la chica mientras desenvolvía la cabeza de su hermana.

- No si nada ya que…ALGUIEN puso una manta sobre mis ojos.

- ¡El libro…NO ESTA!

- Pensé que eras tú la que estaba actuando como una loca – Dijo su hermana – Pensé que al fin se te había zafado un tornillo por todo esto que está pasando.

Hinata estaba por decir algo, pero lo que mencionó Hanabi era cierto, sus nervios estaban de punta por el simple hecho de tener una cálida charla con la cabeza decapitada de su hermana.

- Yo…yo tengo que encontrarla…encontrarme…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que encontrarte? – Dijo Hanabi viendo a su hermana como si se tratase de una demente.

- El libro, el me copió…ahora hay otra como yo.

- Bueno...Eso hace que el mensaje en el espejo de tu tocador tenga un poco más sentido – respondió la pequeña cabeza apuntando con su nariz al mueble.

Hinata se acercó para ver el mensaje que estaba escrito sobre el vidrio con uno de los labiales que nunca usaba.

**_"A la mojigata:_**

**_Espero que podamos mantener mí puesta en escena como un secreto entre nosotras por ahora, no me gustaría tener un grupo de ambus tras mi bello trasero...Recuerda que si yo caigo tu también caerás. También espero que no te moleste que haya llevado el libro, estoy segura de que es la clave para hacer realidad todos nuestras más secretas fantasías._**

**_- Sin ganas de verte de nuevo… tu divertida gemela._**

**_PD: Tira tu ropa ¡No tienes idea de lo bien que nos vemos usando escote!"_**

- Esto no puede estar pasando – Hinata cayó de rodillas en ese instante, nada mas podría ir mal.

- Hinata, levántate de una vez, hay alguien llamando a la puerta…

Oh maldito destino…Hinata sin pensarlo arrojó la cabeza de Hanabi dentro del baúl nuevamente y se vistió para el entierro.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse, Naruto estaba destrozado, era como si "algo" le estuviese negando la alegría por la que había luchado. Sasuke, pese a los rumores de sus amoríos con Sakura, se había convertido en el único apoyo que Naruto tenía.<p>

Tsunade dedicó unas palabras en memoria a su discípula, pero nadie escucho en verdad, era mucho más difícil tener que decirle adiós a uno de su generación, que a cualquiera de sus maestros.

Todos lloraban la repentina parida de Sakura, pero había alguien que lloraba más que lo demás excepto por Naruto. Hinata no había pensado en todo el dolor que su decisión traería, ver las lagrimas en los ojos de sus compañeros se había convertido en todo un tormento para la chica de ojos perlados; pero fue justo en ese momento de dolor que tuvo una revelación; habían sido sus egoístas deseos de traer de vuelta a Hanabi y de separar a Naruto de Sakura los que habían provocado este sufrimiento… ¿Qué pasaría si la Hinata Malvada usaba el Necronomicon para otro atroz acto?

- Tengo…tengo que hacer algo… - Se dijo a sí misma con determinación, pero volteó al ver que alguien ponía la mano en su hombro.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer Hinata…

La triste voz de Tenten tal vez hablaba en realidad sobre la muerte de Sakura, pero para los oídos de la Hyuuga sonó como si el destino le dijese que cualquier esfuerzo seria en vano.

* * *

><p>El entierre terminó y todos los ninjas que estaban en servicio volvieron a sus deberes. Tsunade se encontraba de pésimo humor, tener que mostrar fortaleza en momentos en los que deseaba llorar era un asco, pero como Hokage ella nunca debía venirse abajo.<p>

El trabajo era una buena opción para mantener los malos pensamientos alejados, al menos por el momento; es por eso que ella, junto a Shizune, se encontraban caminando por unos oscuros pasillos. Al acercarse a una de las celdas escucharon algo por de más curioso.

- Repite después de mi Ashley-san… "Mi nombre es Ashley J. Williams, mucho gusto en conocerlo"

- Mi nombre es Mr. Banana, mucho gusto en joderlo… – Respondió jocoso el otro hombre dentro de la celda – ¿Podemos terminar eso de una vez? Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que repetiría primer grado.

- Ashley-san, ya sé que puede hablar, pero si no practica su pronunciación…

- Ya te dije que solo me digas Ash.

- Y yo ya te dije que es una falta de respeto no llamar a la gente por…

Pero el Shinobi fue interrumpido cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

- Tsunade –sama, es un gusto volver a verla – Dijo Iruka mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Vayamos al grano- Respondió la Hokage sin mucha paciencia - ¿Puede hablar o no?

- Pues yo pienso que Iruka se ganó el premio de maestro de año Tetunade-sama – Dijo Ash respondiendo a esa pregunta.

- ¡Se pronuncia Tsunade! – Reprendió Iruka a su alumno.

- Basta de juegos y dime en ese caso por qué viniste a mi aldea, si me mientes créeme que lo lamentarás – La hokage le dijo al extraño Hombre que hace pocas noche había invadido su oficina sorpresivamente.

- Mire, si llegué a esta dimensión es solo porque el mundo que conoce se va ir al infierno…literalmente.

- Explícate – dijo seca Tsunade.

- Los muertos se alzaran contra los vivos, la oscuridad caerá sobre ustedes y blablablá…

- ¿Edo Tensei? – Mencionó Shizune al escuchar las palabras de Ash.

- No lo creo, Sasuke de aseguro por demás de matar a Kabuto cuando trató de tomar su Sharingan – Respondió Tsunade.

- Mire no es por molestar, pero quisiera terminar esto rápido, así que si me deja ir usted ni se enterará que el fin del mundo alguna vez estuvo cerca.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para pretender solucionar nuestros problemas? – Preguntó Tsunade.

- Señora, usted está viendo al inigualable Ash Williams-Respondió con algo de arrogancia el intruso- En mis años de rebanar Deadites, demonios, momias, hombres lobos, Dioses antiguos y otras cosas más extrañas…he aprendido que los que más se niegan en aceptar la realidad, son los que peor terminan.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación hasta que la Hokage se dispuso a hablar.

- Creo que el que debería aceptar la realidad eres tú… ¡Hombres lobos, por favor!

- Pechunade, estás cometiendo un error – Dijo Ash anticipándose a lo que venía.

- El único error fue perder mi tiempo con un loco… ¡Que los ambus se lo lleven al Psiquiátrico hasta que sepa qué hacer con él!

Como are de magia, dos ambus con mascaras se pusieron a los lados de Ash, lo tomaron de los codos.

- Siempre es lo mismo…cuando tengan Deadites hasta el cuello ya saben dónde buscarme nena.

Los guardias ambus salieron del lugar arrastrando al Intruso en ese momento.

- Tusande-sama, ¿No cree que sea mejor mantenerlo todavía en la celda? – Shizune preguntó a su Maestra.

- No creo que el tipo sea malo Shizune, es solo que es un idiota loco… ¿No lo crees Iruka?

Pero el ninja se quedó en silencio unos segundos, el había escuchado de primera mano la historia de Ash, y al menos para el no parecía tan descabellada.

- Tsunade-sama…quisiera seguir con Ash-san un tiempo mas... todavía no conoce bien nuestras costumbres.

- Si tú lo quieres, podrás acompañar a Shizune cuando lo vaya a ver al Psiquiátrico.

- ¿Tsunade-sama a que se refiere?

- Alguien tiene que tratarlo por su demencia, y yo no estoy para eso – Respondió la Hokage – Ahora me voy, los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo.

La Hokage se retiró ante la mirada de sorpresa de Shizune y la de preocupación de Iruka.

* * *

><p>De alguna forma, para el resto de los ninjas, el día terminó. Para muchos, la nueva rutina sin Sakura era un doloroso hecho al que debían acostumbrarse; Kiba pensaba esto mientras caminaba junto por la aldea a muy altas horas de la noche; todo parecía por demás tranquilo, hasta que se topó con alguien.<p>

- ¿Cómo has estado Kiba-kun?

- ¡Hinata-chan, que haces a esta hora y…y vestida así!

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba-kun? ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?

El chico pero no sabía qué hacer, ante él se encontraba su compañera de equipo haciendo una pose sugerente mientras usaba ropa que poco dejaba a la imaginación; pero ya que Akamaru empezó a ladrar y gruñir, Kiba se puso algo a la defensiva.

- Hinata ¿Recuerdas con quien debemos ir a hacer misiones mañana?

- Con Shino y Kurenai-sensei que yo recuerde Kiba-kun – La chica respondió – ¿No me digas que un cambio de vestuario te hizo dudar de que era yo?...Pensé que mi compañero de equipo desde hace años nunca se confundiría – Terminó de decir mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

- Si, yo…lo siento Hinata-chan – se disculpó el chico de inmediato al sentirse como un idiota por dudar de su amiga.

- No te preocupes, es solo que yo…después de lo que pasó hoy – Dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más al muchacho – Pienso que aprovechar cada minuto de existencia es algo que estamos obligados a cumplir…¿No lo crees así?

Kiba no respondió ya que Hinata estaba abrazándolo mientras se movía de una manera muy sensual frotando cada una de sus curvas contra el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo. Pero, todo terminó cuando Akamaru se interpuso entre ellos gruñendo de una forma muy agresiva.

- ¡Hey Akamaru, que rayos te pasa! – Dijo el chico haciendo retroceder al perro ninja.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya…te veré pronto Kiba-kun

La chica guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso a Kiba; el por su lado no pudo evitar verla mientras se alejaba caminando, bamboleándose como nunca, lo único que evitó que Kiba continuase hipnotizado con ese vaivén fueron los ladridos de Akamaru.

- Espera un segundo…. ¿Cómo sabes que no era ella? Si su aroma era el de siempre y además yo le hice esa pregunta personal. De seguro tú también te sorprendiste por el cambio de atuendos.

El Shinobi recibió más ladridos en respuesta, pero su rostro no parecía nada conforme.

- ¿Qué no sabes por qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes acusar así a Hinata-chan? ¡Es nuestra amiga!

El perro solo gimió en arrepentimiento, en este tipo de cosas el amo siempre tenía la razón. Lástima para Akamaru que Kiba no notó el lugar al cual Hinata se acercaba, el cementerio.

- Parece que luego tendré que encargarme de Akamaru…lastima, siempre me pareció muy abrazable – Decía la Hinata malvada mientras se alejaba del chico y su perro y de adentraba en el último lugar de descanso de los ninjas; caminó y caminó hasta que una tumba con flores frescas encontró.

- Haruno Sakura…eras una sucia perra – Dijo Hinata frente a la tumba de Sakura – Lo que le hiciste a Naruto-kun no te lo voy a perdonar nunca…

La malvada Hyuuga sacó el Necronomicon de entre sus pechos, se sentó en el suelo y hojeó el libro hasta que encontró algo que le interesó.

- Esto parece que servirá – Hinata dijo mientras se mordía un dedo y dibujaba un complicado patrón sobre la tumba de Sakura

- …Imperii…córpore…Imperii… Hic et nunc…Nicto…¡Servierit!

En ese instante, los ojos en la tapa del libro refulgieron de un intenso color rojo; nubes de tormenta aparecieron en el cielo que estaba tranquilo hasta ese momento. Hinata colocó su oído sobre el suelo; Muy tenues pero claros…escuchó gritos de desesperación.

Pasó casi una hora mientras ella se mantenía esperando sonriente frente a la tumba de Sakura, su sonrisa creció más al ver que una mano en extremó pálida surgía de la tierra.

- Vaya que te demoraste…

Sakura estaba confundida, llena de tierra y con un frio que le calaba hasta la medula; pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Hinata.

- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro Hinata-chan! – Dijo la pelirosa mientras terminaba de salir de su tumba; pero la Hyuuga respondió al saludo dándole una bofetada que la tumbó de nuevo al suelo.

- Desde hoy tu solo te dirigirás a mí con respeto y me servirás hasta que tu maldito cuerpo se haga polvo – Ella dijo mientras miraba a Sakura en el suelo.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ayúdame, no ves que estoy herida!

- Je…herida…ja…jajajaja…. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTAS JODIDAMENTE MUERTA!

Hinata tomó las ropas de Sakura por el pecho y con mucha fuerza las rasgó mostrándole que tenía una gran herida en forma de Y que le atravesaba todo el torso.

- ¡No, no es posible es solo un poco de…! … ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTA!

- ¡Deja de perder mi tiempo, tengo muchas cosas como para que siguas lloriqueando! – Hinata ordenó antes de patear a Sakura en el suelo.

La pelirosa se puso de pie de un salto, al hacerlo se sintió muy ligera, pero no importaba, por ahora solo deseaba romperle la cara a Hinata. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su puño de dirigía hacia su objetivo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

- Parce que alguien revivió de malas hoy… - Con saña dijo Hinata antes de chasquear los dedos.

Sakura sintió que su frente iba derecho a piso postrándola frente a la ojiperla; quiso levantarse a luchar, pero era como si todo el peso del mundo la obligara a doblegarse frente a la Hyuuga mientras el fuego del infierno corría por sus venas llenándola de dolor.

- Tal vez tu no lo entiendas…pero a partir de hoy todo lo que fuiste desapareció, tan solo eres una sombra, un recuerdo…a partir de hoy Sakura eres solo un juguete…mi juguete personal.

Sakura sintió sus emociones a punto de explotar, abrió la boca y…

- Entendido mi lady…

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca, algo la obligó a decir esas palabras pese a su rabia.

- Ahora vámonos…tenemos otros asuntos que atender.

La Pelirosa asintió y con el mismo paso que un sentenciado a muerte, empezó a caminar detrás de Hinata.


	6. Hyuuga contra hyuuga II

"Lady" Hinata se sentía maléficamente complacida al levantar a Sakura de su descanso eterno; después de todo se lo tenía merecido por hacer sufrir a quien le había robado a su amor. Ahora sus esfuerzos se concentrarían en cumplir otro de los salvajes sueños. Ella tenía un plan, pero para cumplirlo primero debía tener entre manos el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana Hanabi.

- ¿Hey Qué hacemos acá? – Sakura preguntó al ver que ingresaban a los predios del bosque de la muerte.

- Creo que alguien no recuerda que debe ser más respetuosa al hablar…

Un simple chasquido bastó para que Sakura fue a dar contra el suelo envuelta en un atroz dolor, dejándola postrada ante su ama.

- …. ¿Qué hacemos en el bosque de la muerte La…Lady Hinata?

- Tu solo busca un cuerpo sin cabeza Sakura…solo eso debes hacer por ahora.

La pelirosa miró extrañada a la Hyuuga, a esa instancia ya era más que obvio para Sakura que su amiga no era la misma de siempre…había algo que se sentía completamente diferente; no tenía nada que ver con el desprecio con que la miraba, era algo más… profundo. Además, la orden de buscar un cuerpo sin cabeza en definitiva no era algo que escucharía de Hinata normalmente.

Ambas chicas registraron el bosque, al principio solo encontraron cosas como animales salvajes e insectos gigantes…pero cerca a un arroyo la situación cambio.

- Veo algo moverse….viene muy rápido – La Hinata malvada dijo con el byakugan activo.

- ¿Es lo que buscamos?

- Es un Shinobi y…je la cosas se pondrán interesantes ¡Prepárate mascota!

La persona que se acercaba a ellas a toda velocidad no era otra más que la Hinata original, ella mantenía el Byakugan activado al igual que su contraparte malvada, pero además sostenía entre sus brazos la cabeza de su querida hermana. Esta de más mencionar la cara de sorpresa que pusieron las hermanas al llegar al lugar.

- ¡Nee-chan es cierto...Es igual a ti! – Dijo la cabeza de la menor de las Hyuuga.

- ¿Que…que haces acá? – Preguntó la Hinata.

- "¿Que…que haces acá?"…qué bueno que no se me pegó lo de tartamuda, ¡Pareces estúpida cuando tartamudeas!...Con razón Naruto-kun nunca nos tomaba en serio.

La Hinata buena estaba experimentando en carne propia eso que dicen de que las verdades duelen, pero lo que nadie sabía es que eso era peor que cuando se las dice uno mismo frente a frente.

- … ¡¿Qué haces acá? – Dijo reuniendo determinación la recién llegada.

- ¿No en obvio?...Yo y mi nueva "mascota" estábamos buscando a nuestra querida hermanita.

Unos tenues rayos de luz de luna iluminaron a Sakura dándole una apariencia aún mayor de ultratumba. Al ver su torso desnudo marcado por una gran herida, no cabían dudas de su estado actual.

-Sa..Sakura…

- … ¿Hinata?...-Dijo sorprendida la Haruno viendo a la chica, después se volteó a ver a su "ama"-… ¿ella quien es?

- Es una larga historia que no necesitas conocer mascota.

Pero unos ruidos entre los matorrales rompieron el momento entre los presentes.

- ¡Puedo sentirlo Nee-chan! – Hanabi exclamó emocionada - ¡Mi cuerpo está muy cerca!

- ¡Encárgate del cuerpo Sakura!...yo me entenderé con la mojigata…

- Entendido…Lady Hinata – Dijo la pelirosa tratando de no atorarse al tragar su orgullo y poniéndose en marcha.

La Hyuuga original se sorprendió de la manera en que Sakura llamaba a su "gemela" malvada; de pequeña ella siempre tuvo la fantasía de que un día podría ser una princesa tal como en los cuentos de antaño, siendo llamada "Lady Hinata" por todos sus amados súbditos. Era algo escalofriante la manera en que ese pequeño sueño se había vuelto realidad.

- Sabes…Fuiste una estúpida en venir sola sabiendo que yo esta suelta…si te elimino ahora yo me quedo con todo…

- ¡Mi hermana no está sola! ¡Yo estoy con ella! – Hanabi exclamó.

- No importa que un pisapapeles te esté dando apoyo mojigata…te arrancaré la vida a pedacitos – dijo La malvada Hyuuga antes de ponerse a la ofensiva.

- Ella... ¡Ella no es un pisapapeles! – Respondió la Hinata buena para luego depositar la cabeza de su hermana en el suelo y empezar a pelea.

Como siempre el duelo entre el bien y el mal parecía muy equilibrado; ambas Hinatas no cedían ni un milímetro en su posición, sobraban velocidad y fuerza en los demoledores golpes de juken que lanzaban y bloqueaban. La pelease había convertido en pocas palabras en un impecable despliegue de la técnica ninja usada por la familia Hyuuga.

- Veo que no peleamos para nada mal, pero…

En un bloqueo ambas Hinatas entre lazaron los dedos de una mano…luego siguió la otra, ambas forcejeaban para ver quien vencía, pero la Hinata Malvada echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y con todo el impulso dio un cabezazo en la frente de su rival haciendo que esta cayese al piso.

- Yo no tengo miedo de jugar sucio… - Lady Hinata dijo mientras empezaba a patear en el suelo a su contraparte.

-…Yo también puedo.

De una rápida barrida, la Hinata buena hizo que la otra chica cayera, sin pensarlo un segundo se montó sobre la malvada y puso sus manos sobre sus pechos

- ¿Qué demoniiiiiiioooosssssssss?... .Aaaahhhhh!

El singular ataque en apretar los pezones con mucha fuerza había ocasionado que la chica comenzase a gemir como desesperada.

- Ese es mi lugar más sensible…por eso siempre lo cubro – Dijo la Hinata original dando a conocer que ella también sabia aprovechar sus propias debilidades.

- Lo… Ahhh Ahhh!... admito...es…es sensib…ble….¡Huhn!….pero….no es el …MÁS.. ¡Aaaahhhh!...sensible…

La malvada llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su contrincante.

- ¡No toques ahí!... ¡AHHH!

La reacción no se dejo esperar, la Hinata original arqueo su espalda y empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte. Ambas se encontraban en una extraña situación para una pelea.

- ¡Quítate de encima…NH! – La malvada dijo con una cara mezclada entre placer y odio antes de dar un revés a su contraparte usando su única mano libre para después empezar a jalar del cabello su rival.

- ¡Suelta mi cabello! Tu…tu… ¡Bruja!

Ya con esto se mandó al carajo la técnica ninja, el encuentro se había convertido en una autentica pelea de gatas. Entre bofetadas y tirones de pelos ambas chicas se encontraban rodando por el suelo hasta que llegaron a la rivera del rio.

- Rayos…si tuviera manos y una cámara hubiera hecho una fortuna…los chicos en la aldea hubieran pagado lo que sea por ver esto – Hanabi se lamentaba mientras seguía viendo como ambas Hinatas continuaban su pelea completamente mojadas.

- Pareces cansada, tómate un trago – Dijo Lady Hinata mientras trataba de ahogar a la otra en el río pese a que el agua solo les llegaba a las rodillas.

La chica buena no se rindió, y con un cabezazo que dio en el rostro de la malvada se liberó. Ahora ambas chicas tenían sus manos sobre el cuello de la otra.

- Ríndete de una vez mojigata, tú no tienes lo que se necesita para que seamos felices – Dijo de forma hiriente.

- Prefiero sufrir yo un poco que convertir la vida de mis amigos en un infierno…

- ¡Por favor!...a ellos ni siquiera les importas…si no te sintieses tan abandonada yo no estaría acá en primer lugar…

-…

Ambas empezaron a apretar mucho más fuerte, la situación no parecía que fuese a terminar…

- ¡Mira es Naruto-kun!

- ¡¿Do…Donde? – preguntó la chica buena dejando una abertura en su defensa.

Un buen golpe de palma abierta al estomago hizo que ella vaya directo al piso.

- Vaya…no pensé que fuese a funcionar…Eres una idiota por caer en el truco más viejo del mundo.

Muy adolorida la Hyuuga golpeada de levantó tambaleándose, de alguna forma se arrastró hacia la cabeza de su hermana y ahí se desplomó.

- ¡Ya tengo el cuerpo! – Sakura dijo apareciendo entre los arbusto cargando al resto de Hanabi al hombro.

- Ese es mi cuerpo ¡Devuélvelo!

Sin saber por qué, el cuerpo de Hanabi reaccionó y golpeó a Sakura con un rodillazo liberándose.

- Oh todavía lo controlo… ¡Prepárate loca de pelo rosado!

- ¿Por qué es que ya nadie me respeta?

Sakura se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Hanabi, pero esta se defendió muy bien para alguien que no tiene cabeza.

- Quédate quieta niñita…

Sakura lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza, pero Hanabi lo desvió usando sus manos, al final el ataque impactó un árbol que se hizo astillas ante la fuerza.

- No tienes ni un ápice de habilidad…

- ¡CHA! ¡No molestes!

Con una fuerza monstruosa Sakura golpeó el piso creando un cráter, Hanabi logró escapar al golpe saltando en el aire, pero una figura se posicionó detrás suyo en mientras caía al piso.

- Ya basta de esto – Dijo Lady Hinata agarrando ambas muñecas de Hanabi con una mano y golpeando la boca de su estomago con la otra – La necesito entera.

- …Mi estomago… me duele.

- Oh vamos Hanabi, eso te ganas por no escuchar a tu hermana.

- ¡Tú no eres mi hermana!

- Ahg …Sakura, carga el cuerpo…hay algo raro con ella – Dijo Hinata al ver la rabia con la que Hanabi la miraba.

"Es su alma…la otra mortal y yo teníamos un trato; la vida de Sakura Haruno por el regreso de Hanabi Hyuuga…" – el libro dijo dejando inmóvil a Sakura ante la revelación…y ante el hecho de que un libro hablase.

- Eso no importa ahora…un grupo de personas viene por nosotras – Dijo Lady Hinata viendo al Horizonte con su byakugan – Toma el cuerpo y vámonos.

- Entendido Lady Hinata – Sakura respondió al mismo tiempo que volvía a ponerse el cuerpo de Hanabi al hombro.

- Dile a la mojigata que si sabe lo que le conviene nunca salga de su casa nuevamente.

- Piérdete bruja – Respondió la cabeza de Hanabi mirando a esa Hinata antes de perder la conciencia.

Sakura y la Hyuuga malvada escaparon de la escena a toda velocidad. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la Hinata original despertara…y fue justo a tiempo antes de que un grupo de Shinobis llegase; sin más que hacer, ella cubrió la cabeza de su hermana usando la chaqueta que siempre llevaba encima y recostándose sobre esta, para aparentar descansar de la lesión causada por su otra yo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Dijo Chouji llegando a la escena.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ino preguntó mientras revisaba su estado.

- Es…estoy bien ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó Hinata al ver al Ino-Shika-Cho frente a ella.

- Alguien dijo que robaron el cuerpo de Sakura…el rastro nos trajo hasta acá – Respondió un pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¿Pero Hinata quien te atacó? Te dieron un buen golpe – la rubia dijo mientras que con chakra curaba la herida de la Hyuuga.

Hinata se quedó no supo que responder, en definitiva tendría que dar explicaciones si no pensaba en algo pronto.

- Es…estaba entrenando, y fue cuando vi…vi que alguien se llevaba el cuerpo de Sakura…

- Y trataste de detenerlo…¿En qué dirección se...?

- ¡Se fueron por allá! – Dijo Nerviosa Hinata señalando una dirección.

Shikamaru dio una buena pitada a su cigarrillo y soltó mucho humo.

- ¿Puedes regresar sola?

- Sí.

- Ino, Chouji…andando.

Los tres ninjas desaparecieron y dejaron a Hinata sola, la cual inicio el camino de regreso a casa cargando nuevamente la cabeza de su hermana en brazos.

De nuevo con los tres Shinobis Choiji vio que algo preocupaba a Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru, dime qué pasa.

- Notaron que cuando le pregunté del ataque Hinata hablaba de solo un agresor, pero cuando le pregunté la dirección dijo "Se fueron por allá".

- Ve al grano Shika – La rubia dijo

- Ese tipo de errores los comete la gente al mentir, había más de una persona.

- ¿Podría ser que Hinata se confundió?

- No lo creo Chouji, nuestro entrenamiento nos hace bastante atentos a esos detalles.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de los tres mientras saltaban entre las copas de los arboles, finalmente Ino decidió agregar algo mas al tema.

- Shika…el golpe que Hinata recibió…era un golpe de Juken…

- Ya veo…

Un gran resplandor interrumpió los pensamientos de pelinegro; cuando los tres ninjas llegaron a un claro, notaron que había algo dibujado en el suelo y que el rastro de los intrusos desaparecía en ese lugar.

- ¿A dónde fueron?

- Yo no lo sé Chou… ¿Tienes alguna idea Shika? – Preguntó Ino algo desconcertada.

Shikamaru por su parte analizó la escena…parecía como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a los intrusos sin dejar ningún rastro.

- Volvamos a casa…hay algo que no marcha bien acá…

* * *

><p>País del Hierro; cerca al las montañas de los 3 lobos un débil resplandor apareció rompiendo la noche.<p>

- ¡yo conozco este lugar, es el país del hierro! – Sakura exclamó al ver el sitio al que el Necronomicon las había teletrasportado.

- Así es, es este lugar será donde cumpla uno de mis sueños más secretos y profundos…pero por ahora solo buscaremos refugio en un cementerio.

- Discúlpame…Lady Hinata, pero ¿Por qué fuimos por el cuerpo de Hanabi? ¿No podíamos venir directamente acá?

- Es muy simple mascota mía – Respondió la malvada acercándose al oído de Sakura y acariciándola como a un cachorro – Para matar a un Hyuuga, se necesita otro Hyuuga.


	7. Padre e hija

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea, pero Hinata no tenía ya la fuerza para recibirlo; apenas llegó después del infortuito encuentro con "Lady Hinata", metió la inconsciente cabeza de Hanabi dentro de su baúl y se recostó para descansar.

Cuando finalmente se despertó, sintió que su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, literalmente le dolía hasta el pelo; nunca pensó que ella pudiese llegar a ser tan ruda. Sus ojos perlados notaron con ligera molestia que ya era ya era un poco más de mediodía.

- Que bueno ver que esta despierta Hinata-sama – saludó Neji apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Neji-san…

- Hinata-sama… ¿Sabe usted dónde está Hanabi-sama?

La secante pregunta que el chico formuló en un tono casi acusatorio hizo que Hinata sintiera un escalofrió.

- No la he visto en un tiempo…pensé que estaba en una misión.

- …Entiendo… Con su permiso Hinata-sama.

El chico se retiró de forma inquietantemente silenciosa, Hinata no supo que pensar…pero su cuerpo le sugería que lo mejor sería consultar la almohada un rato más.

Neji en cambio salió de la residencia de los Hyuuga para encontrarse con un pequeño grupo de ninjas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que respondió?

- Tenias razón Shikamaru…ella no me dijo donde se encuentra Hanabi-sama – Neji le dijo al chico que se encontraba fumando cerca suyo.

- Y sabemos que no está en misiones…

- Pero podría ser una coincidencia, ¿No lo crees Shika?

- Lo dudo micho Ino…Hinata sabe mucho más de lo que nos quiere decirnos.

- Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó- Preguntó Chouji a su amigo.

- Es una idea vaga, pero después de comentarla con mi padre creo e tiene algo más de sentido…Primero, dime como murió Sakura.

- Un rayo le cayó encima- Ino respondió.

- Cierto….pero que dirían si en realidad el rayo fuese un ataque con el elemento Raiton.

Incluso el por lo general inexpresivo Neji se sorprendió ante la teoría, esto significa que su amiga no murió por un capricho del destino, sino más bien por un ataque deliberado.

- Piénsenlo detenidamente, Sakura al trabajar con Tsunade-sama conocía varios detalles de cómo se manejan las cosas en la aldea…eso pudo haber motivado el hurto de su cuerpo. Por último, no sé si recuerdan, pero antes de que perdiéramos el rastro de los intrusos en el bosque de la muerte, vimos un gran resplandor.

- Si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto Shikamaru?

- Cuando lo hablé con mi padre, el me comentó acerca de un Jutsu muy secreto que usan en las aldea oculta de las nubes, el Jutsu de teletransportación…

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Ino tapándose la boca.

- Vivimos en el mundo ninja, no podemos ser ingenuos y no pensar que nuestros aliados del país del rayo no fuesen capaces de traicionarnos ahora.

- Shikamaru, esa es una grave acusación… ¿No crees que otros ninjas con uso del raiton pudieron hacer esto? – Sugirió muy serio Chouji.

- Lo comprobé con mi padre…solo existen pocos ninjas que manejas ese jutsu…y ahora todos ellos viven en Kumokaruge…

- Interesante, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata-sama en todo esto?

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo más y empezó a fumarlo pese a que eran apenas las 10 de la mañana.

- Es mucho más fácil hacer este tipo de misiones si tienes a una persona dentro de tu objetivo…

Eso era justo lo que nadie quería escuchar…Hinata una traidora que ayudó a que se robaran el cuerpo de Sakura.

- ¿Pero que ganaría Hinata haciendo eso? – Preguntó algo descolocado Neji.

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar…

Los cuatro Shinobis se pusieron en marcha. Lo primero que hicieron, fue ir directo a la residencia de la familia Inuzuka. Cuando le explicaron la situación a Kiba, el chico perro no puso objeción alguna en acompañar al grupo al bosque de la muerte, más específicamente el lugar donde encontraron herida a Hinata. En el camino, Kiba también contó que Hinata se había comportado por demás extraña cuando se la encontró en la noche, y que además se la encontró muy cerca al cementerio de la aldea; la nueva información, solo servía para acrecentar las dudas.

- Llegamos… - Shikamaru dijo al llegar a la escena.

- ¿Qué haremos acá? – Neji preguntó algo inquieto.

- Tu sabes mejor que nadie el tipo de técnicas que tu clan usa…¿podrías decirme si acá hubo algún Hyuuga?

Sin decir nada Neji activó su byakugan y empezó a escudriñar el área; cada huella, cada surco en el suelo, cada ramita partida…todo en ese lugar relataba de forma silenciosa la pelea que hubo en ese sitio.

- Tienes razón, acá hubo una pelea entre Hyuugas – Con pesar susurró Neji al terminar de revisar el lugar.

- No solo eso – Comentó Kiba con Akamaru al lado – acá están las esencias de Sakura, Hanabi, Hinata…y algo más.

- ¿Es de una persona? – Preguntó Shikamaru ante la revelación.

- No lo sé, el olor de Hinata está muy mezclado con esa esencia…

Todos los presente se miraron entre sí en ese momento, la teoría de una Hinata traidora iba cobrando fuerza a cada minuto que transcurría.

- ¡Pero esto es ridículo! ¡Todos conocemos a Hinata! Ella nunca…

- Kiba..Te recuerdo que Orochimaru logró engañar a todos en la aldea haciéndose pasar por una persona tranquila y mesurada...

- ¡Di algo Neji! !Eres su primo!

Pero el Hyuuga se mantuvo en silencio.

- Odio admitirlo, pero con respecto al Hinata tenemos el "donde" y el "cómo"…

- ¡¿Qué me dices del "¿por qué?"? - Kiba exclamó defendiendo a su compañera de equipo.

- Naruto… -Ino mencionó.

La sangre de los presentes casi se congeló ante la declaración, no era un secreto que Hinata había deseado estar con Naruto desde que eran niños…pero Sakura siempre estuvo primero para el rubio. Con respecto a Hanabi…tal vez había estado en el momento y lugar equivocados, eso o todavía quedaba algo más por descubrir.

- Que Kamisama nos salve de la ira de una mujer despechada – Murmuró el Nara antes de dar las ultimas pitadas a su cigarrillo – Ya esta anocheciendo…

* * *

><p>Exactamente en ese momento en el país del hierro, la cabeza actual de la familia Hyuuga se encontraba descansando, su visita al lugar fue atenida del la mejor manera por el antiguo Mifune, líder del los samurái.<p>

Todo había ido a pedir de boca, de hecho Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba en ese momento descansando en aposentos especialmente preparados para él: fue entonces que vio que en el cuarto había una caja blanca de cartón con la palabra "ábreme" escrita.

Obviamente el Hyuuga se acercó con cuidado pensando que era una trampa, abrió el paquete y se preocupó al ver lo que había dentro…

"Si quieres el resto ven al cementerio que hay antes de llegar a la montaña de los 3 lobos, ven solo"

Una nota no tan extraña de no ser por el hecho de que estaba escrita en las paredes de la caja de cartón con sangre como tinta, además, había una tabla de madera con vario clavos que sobre salían.

Cuando Hiashi levantó el objeto se horrorizó…A esa tabla de madera habían clavado una pequeña mano que él conocía muy bien.

- Ha…Hanabi…

Con la rabia a flor de piel, el líder de los Hyuuga salió como una tempestad por la puerta y puso rumbo hacia el cementerio mencionado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hiashi llegase al lugar; todo en ese cementerio abandonado podría intimidar a otros hombres, pero no a alguien que acabada de ver la pequeña mano cercenada de su hija.

Con paso decidido el líder Hyuuga entró dentro del lugar y empezó a buscar a los culpables mientras que en su mente pensaba en que el tipo de atrocidades que les haría con los responsables, haría ver lo que le hicieron a Hanabi como pura piedad.

- ¡Salgan cobardes! – Gritó en el lugar, pero no hubo respuesta - ¡DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!

Como si se tratase de un saco de papas, desde un árbol cercano alguien arrojó un cuerpo decapitado al que le hacía falta una mano. Hiashi se acercó al cadáver, su corazón se quebraba al ver que se trataba de su hija menor Hanabi, la más brillante promesa de que el famoso clan Hyuuga continuaría siendo el más grande.

- No…no por favor…

El hombre se arrodillo vencido frente al cuerpo, en su dolor soltó un alarido de tanta pena y rabia que los cuervos que estaban cerca escaparon.

- ¡No los perdonaré!

Con furia asesina el hombre se puso de pie y activó su byakugan haciendo que las venas resaltasen aun mas su mirada llena de ira. Vio como un cuerpo se movía en un árbol cercano y de un impulso se lanzó como un misil, su palma derecha apuntaba como ariete directo donde estaba el corazón, pero al impactar su objetivo sintió algo extraño.

- Lo lamento mucho, quisiera no hacer esto…

La mano de Hiashi se había atorado en el torso de Sakura Haruno. Ella se lanzó al vacío y ambos cayeron al suelo; La pelirosa se pegó al hombre como su fuese una garrapata, Hiashi estaba a punto de hacer pedacitos a Sakura con su otra mano, pero algo se lo impedía.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?

El hombre exclamó al ver que varias manos esqueléticas detenían su mano izquierda, desde la tierra se desenterraron aún mas manos que afirmaron todo el cuerpo del Hyuuga contra el piso.

- ¡Esto no es nada!... ¡Ahora les demostraré porque los Hyuuga somos los mejores!

De cada centímetro de su piel una corriente se chakra comenzó a emanar y de pronto, en un giro brutal, Hiashi Hyuuga logró sacudirse de encima a sus atacantes, haciendo que Sakura golpease fuertemente contra una lapida destrozándola en el proceso.

- ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!

Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar, gracias al golpe su columna estaba rota, uno de sus ojos le colgaba de la cara y donde Hiashi tuvo atrapada la mano ya no había carne y se le notaban las costillas.

- Todavía no he iniciado mocosa.

El hombre se acercó con un paso amenazante a Sakura, esta para defenderse golpeó el piso con toda su fuerza provocando una grieta.

Hiashi saltó hacia atrás en ese instante, pero al caer sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies ya no era sólido. No pasó un segundo para que varios cuerpos medio putrefactos se le abalanzaran; él los repelía como podía, pero mientras más luchaba en ese lugar más se hundía en lo que parecían ser arenas movedizas.

- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?

- Claro que no…

Sakura saltó en el aire y golpeó con una fuerza abismal al Hyuuga, si bien él trató de disminuir la fuerza del impacto girando las arenas movedizas dificultaron mucho eso; al final no evitó que todo ese lugar se convirtiese en un gigantesco cráter. Fue como si una burbuja de jabón tratase de desviar un martillazo.

Hiashi Hyuuga trató de levantarse, pero nuevamente el piso bajo sus pies se volvió una trampa y varios cuerpos reanimados se le abalanzaron encima. Pronto todo se hizo oscuridad entre los muertos y lodo para el hombre.

- Ya es suficiente…vez Sakura te dije que revivir shinobis sería útil, su elemento tierra te salvó de ser vapuleada.

Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos, el conocía muy bien esa voz…

- …Gracias por su intervención– Respondió Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

La cortina de muertos se abrió y Hiashi Hyuuga pudo observar a la mayor de sus hijas, ella se encontraba agarrando un libro que le parecía algo familiar…

- Hinata… ¿Que significa todo esto?

- Querido padre…esto es solo es un pequeño ajuste de cuentas…

El observó con detenimiento a su hija, algo no marchaba bien.

- Hinata…por favor dime por qué haces esto…mira lo que le hiciste a Hanabi… ¡Mírala!

- ¿Te refieres a eso? – Dijo la chica mientras apuntaba al cuerpo de Hanabi que se levantó y empezó a caminar por el lugar dando tumbos – No te preocupes estará bien cuando remendemos su mano.

- ¡Tú no eres mi hija! – Exclamó con rabia el hombre al ver como sonreía maliciosamente la chica; su hija jamás sentiría placer al ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

- …Eso no es del todo cierto… Yo soy Hinata, bueno mejor dicho la parte prohibida y divertida de Hinata – Dijo entretenida la chica- Veras…yo soy esa que deseaba gritar de ira cuando me humillabas diciendo que Hanabi era más digna de ser sucesora… soy esa parte que quiso derrotarte cuando decías que era débil…Soy esa parte que deseaba llorar cuando no te importó que Neji casi me matara… Y soy esa parte oculta que quiso tomar venganza todos estos años… Soy lo peor y lo mejor de Hinata.

Con una seña, los muertos vivientes levantaron al pobre hombre ya vencido, Hinata guardó el Necronomicon y se dispuso a liquidar a su padre con un movimiento de Juken.

- ¿Ultimas palabras?

-…Te repito...tú no eres mi Hinata; mi hija es fuerte, amable y de buen corazón; todas las buenas cualidades de una excelente líder del clan Hyuuga...ojalá hubiese destacado en vez de sus errores…es…es solo que me preocupaba tanto tener herederos dignos…que al final no vi las maravillosas hijas que la vida me había dado…

- ¡Ya basta de lloriqueos!

Con un rápido movimiento, Lady Hinata golpeó el pecho de su padre haciendo que todo resonara en el cementerio…Hiashi bajó el rostro, la vida se le estaba terminando.

La malvada dio la vuelta con la intención de retirarse luego de dar solo tres pasos ella se detuvo en seco para luego arremeter con furia nuevamente.

- Mu…Muérete…- Susurró ella posada sobre su padre – Muérete… Muérete… ¡Muérete!… ¡Muérete! ¡MUÉRETE!

Cada grito de locura que Hinata daba era acompañado de un golpe con fuerza inhumana, Sakura estaba inquieta por no decir asustada de ver a su ama mientras esta destrozaba el cuerpo de su padre a zarpazos.

La antes pálida piel de la Hyuuga ahora estaba verdosa y sus ojos perlados ahora eran como un par de orbes rojos, pero el cambio más radical y obvio estaba en su salvajismo.

Un brazo voló por los aires, seguido pronto por un costillar y un pulmón, la sangre bañaba ahora las lápidas cercanas. Hiashi era un hombre duro ya que pese a todo no había caído en la inconsciencia; pero de seguro deseó hacerlo después de ver como su hija mayor le arrancaba el estomago y parte del intestino.

Finalmente Hinata puso la palma en la frente de su moribundo padre y simplemente presionó contra el piso hasta que la sangre le pintase el rostro cuando la masa encefálica del, ahora extinto, líder Hyuuga saltase por cada orificio de su cabeza.

Ella solo se detuvo cuando el arrancado rostro de su padre se encontraba en su mano derecha; bastaba solo un vistazo para ver que el terror estaba magistralmente pintado en esa cara.

La chica dio un largo suspiro y elevo su mirada hacia el cielo, pronto una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro a medida que regresaba a la normalidad.

- ¿Hinata…estas bien?

Pero Sakura solo recibió un revés que la mandó al suelo de inmediato; era notorio que Hinata no deseaba ser molestada. Pese a volver a verse como siempre, ella todavía tenía las emociones corriendo por su cuerpo como fuego. Sakura dio otro vistazo a Hinata, si bien estaba derramando lágrimas, sus labios formaban una sonrisa que solo puede describirse como éxtasis.

Pero pronto el momento fue detenido cuando los ruidos de los samuráis que se acercaban rompieron con la tranquilidad de Hinata.

- Descansen mis súbditos…pronto regresaré por ustedes – La Hyuuga dijo haciendo que todos los esqueletos que estaban reanimados cayeran al suelo como simples montones de huesos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Lady Hinata?

La peliazul pensó un segundo, ella quería mantener ese poderoso sentimiento que acababa de percibir al acabar con la vida de su padre; no podía dejar ir sin más. Cerró los ojos y pensó en un lugar donde pudiese continuar a gusto.

- Hey…llévanos al país de la nieve – Dijo la Hyuuga mientras tomaba la Necronomicon y lo abría en una página en específico.

_"Entendido mortal…"_ - Respondió el terrorífico tomo.

* * *

><p>Mifune estaba a la cabeza del grupo de búsqueda, fue por eso que cuando llegaron a cementerio vio algo que lo sorprendió. Fue por un instante, menos que un segundo, pero vio claramente como una chica de pelo azul largo y ojos perlados le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua antes de desaparecer en un resplandor blanco.<p> 


	8. atrapada

_"…Tú no tienes lo que se necesita para que seamos felices" Estas eran las palabras que Hinata sentía que le taladraban la cabeza. ¿Hasta dónde iría su contraparte maligna para ser feliz?_

Cual quiera que fuesen las acciones que su contraparte fuese a llevar a cabo, ella de alguna forma también sería responsable. Sin poder conciliar el sueño ella decidió caminar un poco.

Ella recorría la mansión, pero solo había silencio en ese momento; pasó por la habitación de Hanabi…solo pudo pensar en que debía hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana; pasó por la habitación de Neji y se sintió incomoda por la situación de hace poco; pasó por la habitación de su padre y ahí se quedó pensando ¿Qué tal si la Hinata malvada le hacía algo?

Era difícil ver su interior y admitir los sentimientos negativos que alguna vez sintió aun si estos eran incorrectos. Por un segundo la Hyuuga pensó en la envidio que sintió hacia Sakura y como había terminado esta…

Sin previo aviso una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró azotando las ventanas del cuarto de su padre; fue entonces que Hinata presintió en lo más profundo de su ser que algo malo acababa de pasar.

- Padre…

Salió caminando del lugar, pero pronto empezó a correr mientras tomaba una capa y salía a toda velocidad de la aldea…el camino hacia la aldea del Hierro era algo largo, pero tenía que asegurarse.

* * *

><p>Era de mañana de nuevo en la aldea, pero y sin embargo algunas personas ya estaban trabajando.<p>

- ¡Hinata…..ella no está en casa! – Gritaba Neji al salir de ahí después de revisar sus aposentos.

- Esto pinta muy mal - Decía Shikamaru acompañado por Ino y Chouji – Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que…

- Nara Shikamaru, llegaron noticias desde País del Hierro – Dijo un ambu que apareció de la nada interrumpiendo al pelinegro – Al parecer hubo un asesinato.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Quién…quién murió? – Alarmado pregunto Neji.

- Hyuuga Hiashi.

Todos en ese instante callaron e indirectamente posaron sus ojos sobre Neji, este solo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

- La información no termina ahí, al parecer identificaron al asesino…

- No digas que…

- Así es, Hyuuga Hinata fue avistada por el proprio Mifune-sama abandonando la escena del crimen – respondió el Ambu antes de que Shikamaru pudiese siquiera formular su pregunta.

- Eso cada vez está peor -Musitó Ino.

- ¿Qué ha ordenado la Hokage? – Shikamaru preguntó después de votar todo el humo en sus pulmones.

- Varios ambus estamos buscándola, pero como era de esperarse no se encuentra en la aldea.

- Entendido…Nosotros avisaremos si encontramos algo.

- Bien, en ese caso me retiro – El ambu respondió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Bien, ya escucharon…será mejor que encontremos a Hinata antes que los ambus – Dijo Shikamaru antes de empezar a caminar - ¿No vienes Neji?

- Me quedaré en casa…tal vez ella regrese.

En silencio los tres ninjas del Ino-Sha-Cho abandonaron el dejando a Neji con sus pensamientos.

El chico lo primero que hizo al ingresar a su casa fue correr directamente a la habitación de su prima; en un acto de desesperación para confirmar todo, el chico usó su Byakugan para revisar la habitación por completo

- Bien Hinata-sama veamos si esconde alg…no….no puede ser…

Neji se arrepintió de haber hecho eso ya que sus temores al parecer fueron confirmados: con extremo cuidado se acercó al baúl que estaba justo a los pies de la cama de Hinata, con mucho cuidado lo abrió y tomo de su interior un objeto redondo cubierto con una sábana blanca. El Hyuuga lo tomaba el objeto entre manos como si se tratase de la reliquia más sagrada de este mundo.

- No…Ha…Hanabi-sama… - Escapó de sus labios en un doloroso suspiro a levantar un poco la sábana blanca.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el ojiperla encontró la cabeza de la menor de sus primas; el único consuelo para Neji fue el hecho de que al parecer su prima no había sufrido, es más, parecía estar soñando plácidamente.

El chico nuevamente envolvió la cabeza de la Hyuuga en la sabana, y con la misma delicadeza de antes, procedió a depositarla de nuevo en el Baúl del Cuarto de Hinata, esto al menos hasta que encontrase un lugar más digno del lugar de reposo de un Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>La Hyuuga se movia a toda velocidad por el bosque, nada parecía que fuese a detenerla. Bueno, eso al menos fue lo que ella pensó hasta que tuvo que esquivar un par de Kunais.<p>

- ¡Alto Hinata tienes que venir en este momento con nosotros!

- ¿Anko- san? – Dijo la ojiperla mientras veía como la sexy mujer se detenía sobre la rama de un árbol frente a ella.

- Tienes que volver inmediatamente a la aldea conmigo…hay muchas cosas que debes explicarnos – Con firmeza y seriedad dijo ella.

- Yo…yo lo siento pero…pero… ¡No puedo! – Dijo la chica Hyuuga antes de lanzarse de nuevo a toda velocidad.

- Supongo que esto tendrá que ser por las malas…

Anko y dos ambus mas se lanzaron en persecución de Hinata, la chica lanzo varias bombas de humo para que dificultar la visión de sus perseguidores.

- ¡Estás haciendo las cosas peores Hinata! – Anko amenazante exclamó antes de que de una de sus mangas saliera una serpiente a toda velocidad hacia donde se escondía la Hyuuga.

Hinata esquivó bien el ataque, pero rápidamente uno de los ambus que seguían a la kunoichi la tomó por el brazo y trató de detenerla. Hinata de un rápido giro se lo sacudió de encima lanzándolo contra el tronco de un árbol para luego seguir con su escape.

- ¡Tsk! Creo que mejor nos ponemos algo más serios.

- Entendido – Dijo el otro ambu que estaba con Anko.

Hinata seguía saltando entre las copas de los arboles, pero de repente sus piernas fueron atrapadas por el abrazo de una serpiente haciendo que cayese al suelo. Se levantó a tiempo, pues apenas desvió varios Kunais que fueron lanzados hacia ella.

La ojiperla dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se puso en posición defensiva en el momento exacto que una patada voladora de parte del ambu venia hacia ella, esquivando eso y los golpes que trataron de alcanzarla Hinata pasó a la ofensiva golpeando repetidamente las costillas del Ambu, este lanzó una serie de patadas giratorias que Hinata esquivó agachándose y cubriendo la ultima con su antebrazo para así crear una abertura y golpear tres veces la cabeza de su atacante.

Cabe decir que el ambu cayó rendido después de eso; Pero Hinata no tuvo tiempo para darse un respiro, Anko ya estaba detrás de ella soltando una multitud de serpientes hacia ella, la bola de reptiles empujó a la Hyuuga contra el tronco de un árbol.

- ¡Ya para con esto! ¿No ves que te tengo? – Dijo Anko al ver que Hinata todavía estaba forcejeando.

-Lo…lo siento Anko-san , pero…tengo algo que hacer.

Las manos de Hinata se cargaron de Chakra azul y empezó a alejar las serpientes invocadas por Anko a plan de golpes.

- Si así lo quieres, no me contendré en ese caso – respondió Anko ante lo dicho por Hinata antes de sacar un Kunai y lamerlo muy al estilo de su maestro.

Ante esto Hinata también se puso en su pose de combate, las dos mujeres saltaron a la acción, pero en medio del aire algo tomó sus muñecas y desvió ambos ataques.

- Vaya…vaya…creo que están sobre actuando un poco.

- ¡Ya era hora de que se aparecieran! – Anko exclamó molesta de ver al mencionado.

Dos personas más se aparecieron detrás de Kakashi, no eran otros más que Maito Gai y kurenai yuhi, la antigua sensei de Hinata.

- Hinata ya para con esto…no quisiera que te declararan desertora de la aldea.

- No puedo Kurenai-sensei…mi padre…

- Hinata…tu padre ha muerto, todos te busca porque…. creen que fuiste tú.

La palabras de la Konoichi de ojos rojos golpearon más duro en Hinata que la paliza que Pain le había dado años atrás; su gran temor se había confirmado. La pobre chica empezó a sollozar fuerte mientras llevaba las manos al rostro, apenas Kurenai se acercó a ella, Hinata la abrazó. La Jounin trató de consolarla, pero al parecer eso sería imposible.

* * *

><p>Mientras en Konoha Hinata era conducida de nuevo a la aldea, en el país de las nieves, Lady Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en medio de un bosque algo sombrío; preparándose para llevar un poco del infierno a la tierra.<p>

Hinata se encontraba de nuevo manejando el Necronomicon; no sabía por qué pero ella tenía algo que la conectaba de alguna forma al libro, era como si cada vez que releía esas páginas entintadas en sangre, comprendiese un poco mejor el demoniaco tomo. Ahora sabía muy bien que los muertos vivientes solo eran una parte pequeña de los terrores que el libro podría traer al mundo.

- Ven mi mascota, necesito que me ayudes a dibujar el círculo de hechizos…

- En seguida Lady Hinata.

Sakura caminaba entre la nieve como si nada, no importaba lo frio que el ambiente estuviese, nada se comparaba al frio de la muerte.

Sin mucha dificultad la pelirosa hizo los surcos en el piso tal cual indicaba el libro, mientras que Hinata ubicaba huesos y piedras en distintas posiciones, después la ojiperla se cortó la mano usando un Kunai y derramó un poco de su sangre en el centro del circulo, Dijo algunas cuantas palabras incomprensibles para Sakura y los surcos en el suelo empezaron a brillar en un rojo carmesí.

Los arboles cercanos empezaron a retorcerse, a algunos incluso se les dibujó un siniestro rostro en la corteza; todos liberaron sus raíces del suelo empezando a caminar cerca a Hinata; además, de dentro del circulo empezaron a emerger varias criaturas aladas de variado tamaño, todas fusiones diferentes de animales como serpientes, murciélagos, leones, insectos, toros, agilas, entre otras cosas.

- Vengan…venga creaturas…este mundo los espera.

- Vaya…ya perdió un tornillo… - Murmuró Sakura viendo el espectáculo que Hinata estaba dando.

- Nada quedará para los vivos…

Con esas palabras el círculo reaccionó todavía más y en todos los cementerios de esa zona, los muertos empezaron a levantarse. Con los pies fuera de la tumba los muertos comenzaron un inexplicable éxodo hacia el Necronomicon y su dueña.

Hinata se reía maquiavélicamente, pero Sakura era harina de otro costal; desde su muerte, nada en lo que creía parecía ya valer en un mundo donde un libro puede traer desde la muerte a las personas y ponerlas al servicio de alguien.

- "Sin tan solo no estuviese muerta…Hinata no tendría control sobre mi" – Eran sus amargos pensamientos.

De repente los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos…sin querer encontró la respuesta a su dilema, pero tendría que esperar a que Hinata estuviese mas ocupada como para prestar atención a sus movimientos.

Ahora ambas chicas sonreían, ya sea por motivos diferentes, pero ambas chicas sonreían mientras los primeros muertos arribaban al oscuro bosque.

* * *

><p>A cientos de kilómetros la Hyuuga original era cuestionada por todo lo sucedido; durante su interrogatorio le había dado su versión de los hechos a Ibiki y su equipo; pero nadie estaba dispuesto a creer que un libro era el ocasionarte de esto, o que hubiese una "gemela malvada" de Hinata ensuciando su buen nombre.<p>

Cuando a la ojiperla le comentaron la teoría de que estaba ayudando a Kumokaruge, ella negó esa posibilidad con vehemencia haciéndola parecer aun más sospechosa. Pero la cereza de la torta estaba por llegar.

Cuando le preguntaron por su hermana Hinata no supo que decir hasta que le mencionaron que habían encontrado la cabeza de Hanabi oculta en su baúl. Casi todos los presentes se sorprendieron al enterarse de este macabro hallazgo, pero como fue el mismo Neji quien dio la noticia, no hubo dudas de que esa era la verdad. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de los ninjas cuando Hinata se alegró de este hecho, ya que sugirió que "Pregunten a Hanabi".

Ya era de tarde en la aldea cuando varios jounins se reunieron con la Hokage para discutir el destino de Hinata.

- Ella ha cambiado mucho…pero no pensé que terminaría así – reflexionó Tsunade mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado bajo sus narices en estos días.

- Hokage-sama, creo que deberíamos reforzar nuestras fronteras, si la teoría de Shikamaru es correcta podría ser que Shinobis de la aldea oculta de la nube estén circulado por nuestro territorio – Anko dijo con algo de preocupación.

- Yo no estoy muy seguro de que esa la teoría más acertada – Kakashi dijo – después de todo nadie ha visto alguien de Kumokaruge en los últimos días.

- Yo conozco a Hinata mejor que todos acá…ella no sería capaz de traicionar a su aldea…a sus amigos.

- Siento mucho que todo esto te afecte Kurenai, pero no debes apartar la vista de los hechos; en este momento Hinata es la principal sospechosa de los asesinatos de Hanabi, Hiashi y de Sakura, además de la desaparición del cuerpo de la última – Dijo Tsunade para impedir sentimentalismos en esa reunión.

- Pero también tiene que admitir que no todos los hechos están claros, estamos basándonos en especulaciones – Kakashi comentó.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – Kurenai dijo en defensa de si antigua aprendiz - ¿Cómo es que viajó hasta el país del hierro en tan poco tiempo como para matar a su padre?

- Si uno le pone empeño y usa atajos puede llegar en 4 horas – Maito Gai aclaró.

- Además si tiene aliados de KumoKaruge, ella pudo haber usado otros métodos –Señaló Shikamaru que hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a escuchar atentamente la conversación.

- Creo que habíamos mencionado que esa teoría no tiene todavía sustento – Neji dijo saliendo en defensa de la Hyuuga.

- Vaya, me sorprende que te pongas de parte de Hinata – Dijo el Nara.

- Es mi deber…no importa que pase, ella sigue siendo de la rama principal, y yo debo protegerla.

- Eso hasta que los ancianos de la familia Hyuuga decidan sacarla del Clan – Terminó de decir el Nara.

- De eso nada, ya hablé con ellos para dejarles claro que como Sakura no era miembro del Clan Hyuuga, esto le concierne a la aldea y no solo al Clan – Tsunade aclaró antes de continuar – No quisiera que se comentan más errores.

La situación era muy delicada, era obvio que los Jounin no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

- Muy bien creo que lo mejor sería mantener a Hinata encarcelada y vigilada hasta que esto se aclare…mándela a las mazmorras.

- Tsunade-sama, ella no puede ir allá. Ella está sufriendo mucho desde que se anunció el compromiso de Naruto y Sakura…si la encerramos negándole el beneficio de la duda, no creo que pueda aguantar más- Dijo casi suplicando Kurenai.

- ¿Estás diciendo que enloquecerá? – Shikamaru dijo algo escéptico.

- Estaba diciéndonos que vayamos a charlar con la cabeza de Hanabi…es claro que ella está mal.

- Veo tu punto Neji…pero no podemos dejarla libre si Shikamaru tiene razón...

- Pe…Pero Tsunade-sama

- ¡SIN EMBARGO! – Dijo levantando la mano en señal de que no la interrumpieran – No podemos abandonarla sin más… es por eso ella será enviada al Psiquiatrico bajo observación y vigilancia.

Todos sintieron y salieron en silencio de la oficina de Tsunade.

- Espero que al menos esta vez…Shikamaru esté equivocado – La hokague dijo algo preocupada mientras se dispuso a observar un momento la aldea desde su ventana.

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentía fatal, no solo había perdido a su padre ese día, también había perdido por completo la confianza de sus amigos. En su celda acolchada el único consuelo que encontraba era ver que al menos tenía una ventana con barrotes por la que podía ver el atardecer.<p>

- Hey…¿A ti porque te metieron acá?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Hinata al pensar que estaba escuchando voces.

- Estoy encerrado en el cuarto de al lado, vi cuando le trajeron nabos…

Esta vez Hinata notó que la voz provenía de la ventana de la celda contigua.

- Cre...Creo que quieres decir ambus.

- ¡Sí! Esos sujetos…en fin. ¿Me dices tu nombre?

Hinata dudó un segundo si decir o no su nombre, pero en vista de la situación tener alguien para hablar era un completo alivio

- So…Soy Hyuuga Hinata, mucho gusto en conocerlo.

- Yo soy Ash J. Williams cariño, para servirte.


	9. La misma historia

Cerca a la cuidad más grande del país de las nieves la armada de la oscuridad se había reunido, en pocas horas miles de muertos y otros engendros habían atendido la llamada de Lady Hinata.

- ¡Escúchenme y escúchenme bien! – Hinata dijo montada en el esqueleto de un Caballo – Nada debe salir vivo de aquí…después…hagan lo que quieran.

**- ¡MUERTE A LOS MORTALES!**

Al son de ese grito miles de cadáveres y osamentas empezaron su feroz ataque. Pronto los habitantes de ese lugar sufrirían la embestida de las fuerzas de las tinieblas.

* * *

><p>Hinata miraba la luna desde su habitación acolchada, la chica se preguntaba en qué momento toda su vida se había ido al demonio... ¿Fue cuando encontró el libro? ¿Fue cuando murió Hanabi?... ¿Fue cuando Naruto y Sakura decidieron estar juntos?...ella seguía con estos pensamientos cuando una voz que ella conocía muy bien la llamó.<p>

- ¡Hinata-chan!... ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¿Na…Naruto-kun?

Hinata se acercó a la puerta cuando sintió que alguien del esperaba del otro lado.

- Escuché todo lo que pasó…no te preocupes, hablaré con la vieja, haré que te libere aunque deba obligarla – El rubio dijo con inusitada determinación frente a la celda de Hinata.

- Na..Naruto-kun.

Hinata estaba volviendo a decir solo esa palabra mientras tartamudeaba como siempre, sin embargo, por curioso que parecía la frase "¡Pareces estúpida cuando tartamudeas!...Con razón Naruto-kun nunca nos tomaba en serio "resonó en ese momento en su mente, pero, su siguiente pensamiento fue que ya era hora de dejar eso atrás.

- Gracias por venir Naruto-kun, pero…pero -Ella apretó los puños mientras se concentraba en no tartamudear - ¡No hagas algo arriesgado por mi!

- ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! – Hinata se puso tan roja como un camarón y sintió su corazón como si quiera escapar de su pecho al escuchar eso – Después de todo eres mi amiga.

Naruto no cambiará nunca, pero eso era bueno al menos por el momento para la Hyuuga, tener a su querido "Na…Naruto-kun" cerca apoyándola era el impulso que necesitaba para sobre llevar la situación.

- Gra…gracias Naruto-kun.

- Yo sé que nunca le harías daño a tu padre, Hanabi-chan o… A Sakura…

Eso fue una estocada directa al corazón de Hinata; sí, ella era culpable de la muerte de Hanabi, su padre y la de Sakura en especial ya que sus celos disfrazados de ganas de proteger a Naruto habían traído esta pesadilla a su vida.

Un silencio de creó entre ellos dos; Hinata no tenía más valor como para ver a Naruto a través de la pequeña mira de la puerta de su celda.

- ¿Cómo has estado Hinata? – preguntó Naruto.

- Yo…yo estoy bien Naruto-kun…

- Es…es bueno saberlo – Dijo el rubio mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, tal vez dándose cuenta de lo idiota de su pregunta.

- Tu… ¿Tu como haz estado Naruto-kun?

- Ah…bueno, Sasuke me está ayudando…desde…desde lo de Sakura – Dijo Naruto con un dejo de tristeza.

- Es…Es bueno saberlo…- Dijo ella con el sentimiento de culpa a flor de piel – Na…Naruto-kun ¿Q…Qué harías si…si lo de Sakura-chan no…no fuese algo… que solo ocurrió?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿S…Si…si alguien….fuese culpable? – A duras penas Hinata soltó.

El Chico quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

- Yo…lo haría pagar por el crimen Hinata-chan…pero no iría por venganza.

AL parecer esta charla solo servía para hacer sufrir más a Hinata; Naruto seguía siendo el idealista de siempre, el simplemente no estaba dispuesto a fallar a las enseñanzas que tanto Jiraiya, Nagato y su padre le había confiado.

- Creo que tengo que irme – Dijo Naruto al ver que dos ambus se paraban detrás de él, uno con una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

- Gra…gracias por venir Naruto-kun

- ¡Te prometo que te sacaré! ¡Dattebayo!

Naruto empezó su camino alejándose de la celda de Hinata, mientras la ojiperla caía de rodillas y lloraba; no había tenido el valor de confesarle a su amado que ella si era la culpable.

Mientras tanto en la celda de al lado.

- Williams-san, dígame que ve en las manchas de tinta – Shizune dijo mientras sostenía unas hojas frente a la celda de mencionado.

- Nena con curvas…

- ¿Y en esta?

- Nena con curvas…

- ¿Qué hay de esta?

- Nena con curvas…

- ¿No ve nada más que mujeres? – Dijo molesta la ninja medico.

- Ahora que lo menciona…

- ¿Si? – Shizune intrigada preguntó.

- No, solo eso...aunque si me lo preguntas la nena de la tercera ficha estaba más buena que las demás.

- ¡ARG! ¡Yo me rindo! – La Kunoichi exclamó ante el sujeto que trataba de tomarle el pelo – ¡Si desea pasar el resto de su vida en un cuarto acolchado con una camisa de fuerza encima es su problema!

Con un paso furioso la mujer se retiró del lugar.

- Ash-san, no deberías actuar de esa forma ¿Qué ganas fallando las pruebas que te hacen? – Dijo un Shinobi que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio observando la situación.

- Créeme, esto ya lo he vivido más veces de las que un hombre cuerdo está dispuesto sin un par de cervezas a mano para pasar el rato.

- Eres incorregible… - Suspiró Iruka.

- Dejemos de hablar de mi maravillosa persona un momento y dime qué asunto tienes con la nena loquera socio.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó con supresa Iruka ante la afirmación - ¡Yo no tengo nada con Shizune-san!

- Vamos hombre, vi que la mirabas con mas ansias que un gordo a un cartel de "Todo lo que pueda comer"; mejor deja de perder mi tiempo y dímelo todo.

- ¡¿Y que debería decirte a ti?

- ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué poses le gustan? ¡Despabila ya que no tengo todo el día!

Iruka dudó un segundo, este hombre que había conocido desde hace algunos días no parecía ser mala persona y además era agradable "a su manera"

- …ella está por los 30…vive con la Hokague y… ¿A qué te refieres con poses?

Ash simplemente puso su mano sobre su frente al darse cuenta de que iruka tenía nula experiencia en estos asuntos.

- Mira, lo bueno es que ahora sabemos que el tren esta por dejarla y que tiene una jefaza mandona…por lo cual o está desesperada o está bateando para el otro lado…Espero por tu bien que no sea lo ultimo - Dijo Ash haciendo un rápido análisis de la situación.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices…. – Dijo Iruka con cara de fastidiado.

- Mira, acércate que te diré todo lo que necesitas hacer… si tienes suerte podrás conseguir algo de su azúcar hoy mismo colega.

Con mucha calma y detalle Ash explicó a Iruka su método para seducir a las mujeres, lo gracioso del asunto es que la cara de Iruka se ponía más extraña con cada palabra que el hombre decía.

- ¡Pero…Pero eso es en serio! – Iruka dijo terminada la explicación.

- Créeme las mujeres no se resisten a esos encantos.

- No creo que sea buena idea - expresó sus dudas Iruka.

- A carajo... ¡Eres hombre o no! - Ash dijo determinado a que Iruka actúe.

- Si, pero...

- ¡¿LO ERES O NO?

- ¡Si lo soy! - respondió Iruka.

- ¡¿Quien es el hombre? - Volvió a preguntar Ash.

- ¡Yo soy el hombre! - Respondió Iruka mas seguro de sí mismo.

- De Nuevo... ¡¿Quien es el hombre?

- ¡YO!

- ¡Tu eres el hombre! ¡Ahora ve y demuéstrale Chizune quien es el que manda!

- Sí… ¡Sí voy hacerlo! – Lleno de confianza Iruka exclamó.

- Solo recuerda traerme una cerveza y una buena porno en agradecimiento…

Iruka se retiró corriendo como una flecha; Ash al fin tendría algo de tranquilidad…aunque eso era casi imposible para un hombre que vio todo lo que hacen los Deadites cuando pisan la tierra de los vivos. El se paró frente a la pequeña ventana con barrotes que daba fuera de su cuarto, fue entonces que se acordó de alguien…

- ¡Hey!... ¡HEY!... ¡¿Estás ahí Tinaja? – Llamaba el Hombre a su amiga de la celda contigua.

- Yo…yo estoy acá Ash-san...y me llamo Hinata, no Tinaja - Aclaró la Hyuuga a su interlocutor.

- Ya está pensando que te habían soltado preciosa – Dijo bromeando Ash.

- También me da gusto escucharlo – Hinata dijo de la forma más amable.

- Sabes…Todavía no me dices porque te metieron acá – Comentó el con algo de curiosidad.

- No….no deseo hablar de eso por el momento – Dolida todavía respondió la ojiperla.

- Muy bien señorita "me guardo mis culpas", si no quieres contarlo está bien por mí.

- Lo lamento Ash-san…es tan solo…que todavía es muy doloroso – Dijo Hinata tratando de disculparse.

- Sabes, yo conozco mucho de lo que es el dolor...y no porque sea masoquista…

- No lo sabía Ash-san…

- Creo que comenzaré por el inicio...la historia es algo larga así que avísame si te estás durmiendo por tanto parloteo.

- Yo…Esta bien, te escucho – Respondió Hinata desde su celda.

- Sabes…Hubo un tiempo en que tenía una vida, un trabajo…tenía una novia maravillosa…Linda…fuimos juntos hasta una pequeña cabaña en las montañas, al parecer un arqueólogo había ido hasta ese remoto lugar para traducir y estudiar su último descubrimiento…Necronomicon Ex Mortis…Algo así como el libro de los muertos

Hinata quedó congelada ante la impresión, pero Ash sin saber esto último continuó con su historia.

- Encuadernado con carne humana y entintado con sangre, ese antiguo texto contenía extrañísimos ritos de enterramiento, rito funerarios y pasajes de resurrección demoníaca…el libro despertó algo oscuro en el bosque…cogió a Linda…y luego vino por mí. Desde ese día mi destino está encadenado a un maldito pedazo de literatura Deadite.

-…

- Sabes si querías una de vaquero para no dormir…

- Lo siento Ash-san...es solo que tu historia…

- Si, lo sé cariño…tiene menos credibilidad que la de un niño de 5 años gritando "el lobo" o la un político honesto – Ash dijo interrumpiendo a Hinata - ¿Por qué crees que estoy en un lugar como este?

- No es eso Ash-san…yo…yo… ¡Yo encontré al Necronomicon y desencadené la muerte entre mis amigos!...todos piensan que soy una asesina…pero cuando les conté la verdad…ellos me encerraron acá – Contó Hinata desde su cuarto a su amigable vecino Ash.

- ….Ah...joder – Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre ante tal revelación.

* * *

><p>En la mansión de la Hokague, Shizune se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.<p>

- ¿Si? Dig…. ¡Iruka! ¿Qué haces a esta hora? – Dijo ella sorprendida al encontrar al mencionado en el lumbral de su puerta.

El hombre se encontraba frente a su puerta temblando y sudando como un cerdo...

- Sabes Shizune…Tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer….al menos así era hasta donde yo recuerdo…

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijo La Kunoichi extrañada ante las raras palabras.

- Espera, creo que así no iba… ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

- Mira Iruka, tienes exactamente 5 segundos para decirme exactamente qué está pasando antes de que yo te rompa el…

Pero él no dijo nada más; sorpresivamente tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y le plantó un gentil beso en los labios. Posiblemente no duraron más de tres segundos pero pareció una eternidad para la sorprendida Shizune.

Cuando terminaron Iruka dio un paso para atrás mientras tomaba un poco de aire, en cambio Shizune se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios; vio por unos segundos a Iruka con sorpresa, pero sus ojos cambiaron a ira poco antes de estamparle una bofetada en el rostro.

- Como… ¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Iruka llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, la mujer estaba por darle otro golpe, pero el agarró su mano antes y la abrazó mientras le volvía a dar otro beso, mucho más apasionado y candente que el anterior. Sin que Shizune pudiese hacer algo mas, Iruka entró en la habitación con un movimiento que más parecía un paso de vals, con una mano trató de cerrar la puerta pero…

-N…no… - Dijo Shizune con una voz casi inaudible poniendo su mano sobre la superficie de la puerta evitando que shinobi la cerrara.

Pero a medida de que sus lenguas chocaban suaves y juguetonas, algo en ella se sentía cada vez más cálido; pronto la mano con la que Shizune apoyaba en la puerta cayó hasta encontrarse con la mano de Iruka, los dos entrelazaron sus dedos y juntos cerraron la puerta dando inicio a una velada muy especial.


	10. Omake

**Guía de Sobrevivencia Deadite…Con Suigetsu y Juugo**

Capítulo 1: "Hoy es el apocalipsis…... ¡Todo es gratis!"

Después de que Sasuke le importase poco menos que un rábano cuando capturaron a Suigetsu y Juugo durante la 4ta guerra ninja, estos dos decidieron que si algún día salían de esa celda, viajarían para conocer todo el mundo ninja que Orochimaru nunca les dejó ver.

Nuestros dos héroes ahora se encontraban de paso en el país de la Nieve, descansando en unas aguas termales a sugerencia del espadachín.

- ¡Ahh! Se siente también descansar así después de un largo viaje – Suigetsu dijo descansando en las aguas.

- ¿Cuándo piensas ponerte a trabajar con eso de reformar a los siete espadachines de la Niebla? – Juugo preguntó mientras también entraba en el agua.

- Ya te dije que nos tomaríamos un tiempo sabático…después quien sabe.

- No podríamos ir a Kumogakure…dicen que allá el bosque es…

- No lo creo, recuerda que por esos lados no nos quieren por eso de tratar de secuestrar al Hachibi – Dijo de forma secante el chico de los dientes afilados antes de que su amigo continuase.

- ...Rayos…

Ambos amigos se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio disfrutando del agua cuando de repente…

- ¡No por favor!

- ¡Ayuda, por favor AYUDA!

Muchos gritos de gente inocente se escucharon desde la calle.

- ¿Hey, que está pasando?

- No sé, vamos a dar un vistazo.

Después de vestirse y salir a la calle, ambos Shinobis vieron como cientos de muertos avanzaban por las calles del lugar cegando la vida de cualquier "Mortal" que se encontraran en el camino.

- "Cuando no haya más espacio en el infierno…la muerte caminará en la tierra"….el día a llegado… – Dijo muy solemne Juugo al ver la situación.

- No exageres, de seguro se trata tan solo de Kabuto haciendo de las suyas

- ¿Pero no que estaba muerto?

- Ne, si algo aprendimos en la 4ta guerra ninja es que a la muerte ya nadie la respeta.  
>Ambos ex-taka caminaron por esas calles; en la capital del país de las nieves solo reinaba el caos, el olor a humo y sangre inundaba la nariz de todos los vivos, mientras que gritos desgarradores sacudían sus tímpanos. Escenas en las que los muertos asesinaban a los vivos y estos se levantaban de nuevo para continuar con la cadena de matanzas se repetían en toda la cuidad.<p>

Ambos amigos caminaban con sigilo evitando cualquier clase de contacto, y eso funcionó hasta que se encontraron en una esquina a un muerto dispuesto a darles pelea.

- ¡Hora de morir sacos de carne! – Dijo el esqueleto putrefacto amenazando a los dos con una lanza.

- ¿Qué dices Juugo? ¿Quién primero? – Dijo Suigetsu haciéndose al gracioso.

- Adelante, yo prefiero mantenerme tranquilo por el momento.

El muerto reanimado se lanzó al ataque, pero en menos de un pestañeo Suigetsu lo cortó a la mitad usando la espada que alguna vez fue de Zabuza.

- ¡Oh mi cuerpo…! – Exclamó el muerto al ver que no tenía piernas.

- ¿Eso fue todo? ¡Oh vamos quien sigue!

Tal vez Suigetsu no debió decir eso, ya que cientos de cadáveres aparecieron en esa intersección de calles. Todos mirando con especial rabia a chico con la espada.

- ¡A darle duro muchachos! – Exclamó el muerto partido a la mitad mientras sus compañeros se lanzaban al ataque.

- ¡¿Juugo? ¡¿No quieres darme una mano?

- Te dije que deseaba mantenerme tranquilo…

Entre ambos ninjas repelieron al los primeros Deadites que se lanzaron al ataque, pero al ver que su eran superados muy ampliamente en número, decidieron escapar lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Rápido, necesitamos un refugio! – Suigetsu sugirió ante la situación.

- ¿Qué hay con ese almacén de armas? – Juugo comentó señalando un edificio en las cercanías.

- Cerrado y con muchas armas…. ¡suena perfecto!

Pero justo cuando los dos ex-taka iban a cruzar la calle, una pareja de jóvenes ninjas se les adelantó y entraron en el almacén de armas.

- ¡Demonios!

- No, espera…mira el ducto de ventilación.

Juugo señaló como varios Deadites se colaban dentro del edificio usando el sistema de ventilación. Después de varios gritos y lo que parecían ser ataques, los cadáveres salieron del edificio cargando tantas armas como sus esqueléticos cuerpos podían y con dos líderes llevando las desolladas pieles de la pareja de ninjas a manera de capas.

- Eso no lo vi venir….En fin, será mejor seguir adelante - Dijo Suigetsu ante la cambiante situación.

Ambos continuaron a lo largo de la calle tratando de no llamar para nada la atención; fue entonces que Juugo divisó algo de interés.

- Hey Suigetsu, ¿qué opinas de un supermercado?

- Víveres para todo un año…nada mal – Dijo reflexionando

Pero nuevamente cuando estaban por entrar en dicho lugar, una familia se les adelantó como si se tratase del vil juego de las sillitas musicales.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Es que tardamos mucho analizando nuestro refugio?

- Yo creo que mejor miras de nuevo antes de maldecir…

Nuevamente los Deadites entraron a la edificación, gritos desgarradores inundaron el ambiente por unos minutos, pero después los nefastos cuerpos reanimados salieron riendo y carcajeando mientras empujaban los carritos del supermercado, nada fuera de lo normal a no sé por qué los carritos estaban llenos de pedazos de cuerpos recién cortados, cortesía de todos los vivos que se ocultaban en ese lugar.

- No puedo creerlo…

- Si, se a lo que te refieres Juugo….esos cuerpos están pesimamente desmembrados ¡Parece que los hubiesen cortado con un cuchillo de palo!

El chico del pelo naranja solo miró con molestia a su interlocutor, pues su falta de tacto estaba empezando ser molesta; pero en fin, pronto los dos muchachos continuaron su travesía entre el infierno que se había convertido esa aldea.

- ¡¿Hey te animas a refugiarte en un bar? – Suigetsu dijo emocionado al ver uno de esos establecimientos en una esquina – Solo imagina… …cerveza…botanas…tal vez una bella de mesera con ganas de aliviar nuestros problemas... y las puertas parecen fuertes.

- Olvídalo que de nuevo nos ganaron la idea.

El bipolar muchacho señaló como 5 despampanantes mujeres, cada una más buena que la anterior, entraban en el bar gracias a que una de ella tenía las llaves del lugar.

- ¡HIJAS DE….!

Pero Juugo tapó la boca de Suigetsu antes de que siguiese con la rabieta, pues los Deadites ya habían llegado al lugar. A diferencia de los anteriores lugares a los que habían ingresado, este edificio parecía ser algo antiguo, pero de gruesas paredes y ni que decir de sus paredes.

- ¡Claro!…..al fin dimos con un refugio bueno ¡Y no entramos en él!

- ¡Fuera abajoooooooooo!

El grito de uno de los cadáveres sorprendió a los dos amigos pues acababan de talar un pino que se encontraba cerca del edificio, y ahora entre muchos Deadites, usaban el árbol como un ariete contra las puertas del local. Tras unos buenos golpes dados, la madera de las puertas del bar de quebró dejando huecos por los cuales los muertos ingresaron. Los gritos no se esperaron y en pocos minutos los Deadites salían triunfantes con las chicas colgadas como si se tratasen de jabalís o ciervos cazados. Si bien las mujeres seguían con vida, estando atadas y transportadas en una vara, el futuro no parecía augurar nada bueno.

-¡Esto es una tragedia! – Dijo Suigetsu apretando sus puños y sus dientes.

- Lo sé, eran mujeres jóvenes con un futuro por delante – Juugo se lamentó.

- ¿Qué?... ¡No! Yo me refería a que los muertos se llevaron toda la cerveza- Dijo el espadachín mientras el liquido elemento era llevado por algunos muertos en medio de carcajadas y vítores.

Antes de perder el control y terminar asesinando a su amigo vapuleándolo, Juugo decidió caminar de nuevo en busca de un refugio adecuado.

- ¡Mira es un palacio! – Juugo señaló después de algo de caminata

- Ne…no quiero que lo ganen de nuevo….y además ahí van los muertos listos para entrar.

Tal como dijo Suigetsu, los Deadites avanzaron por las entradas del palacio como si se tratasen de hormigas legionarias. Toda persona que se interponía en su mínimo era rodeada por 30 o más muertos antes de ser completamente despedazado con las armas de los mismos.

Ambos amigos se mantuvieron ocultos mientras que la horda Deadite masacraba a muchos y solo dejaba vivos a unos pocos para tener algo con lo cual "entretenerse" luego.

Solo unas pocas horas bastaron para que el dúo se rindiese con la idea de buscar un refugio.

- Cielos no pensé que esta aldea fuese a caer tan rápido – Suigetsu se dijo mientras en lo alto de un tejado observaba escondido como varios incendios cubrían la cuidad mientras los gritos de los vivos se escuchaban a la distancia – Juugo…creo que tendremos que salir de… ¿Juugo?

Pero no había señales del mencionado.

- "¡No ya lo agarraron!" – Pensó Suigetsu ante la aterradora idea de que se hubiese quedado solo en esa tierra llena de muerte

- ¡NO!...Malditos….son todos unos cerdos….el… ¡El era mi amigo! – Maldecía el espadachín mientras descargaba su frustración contra el techo en el que estaba parado.

- ¿De quién hablas Suigetsu? Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo – Dijo Juugo desde el suelo.

- ¡JUUGO AMIGO! – Dijo feliz el chico al ver que su camarada estaba bien - ¿Oye…que es todo eso que tienes en la espalda?

-Eh…como los muertos se están llevando todo…no creo que le importe a los de la tienda de electrodomésticos que haya sacado algunas cosas…después de todo siempre he querido un televisor plasma pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas –Respondió el ex-taka.

- Si que serás cabrón… ¡Donde vamos a ver televisión si todo está ocupado por muertos!...además en estos casos es mejor viajar ligeros.

- ¡Si puedo cargarlo es mío! - Dijo de forma inesperada Juugo a su amigo.

- Si...Pero eso no resuelve nuestro problema de falta de refugio.

- Hay una guarida secreta que Orochimaru usaba a veces en este país, y no está muy lejos de acá – respondió con una sonrisa el bipolar.

- ¡Y ahora me lo dices pendejo!

- Tu no preguntaste antes - en fin ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Juugo a su amigo.

- Si como sea…

Ambos chicos se retiraron sigilosamente del pueblo mientras que el resplandor rojizo de los incendios iluminaba el ambiente. Los Deadites se habían congregado en una fiesta completamente fuera de control mientras consumían todo lo que había y repartían las posesiones que les pudiesen servir. La cuidad más importante del país de la nieve había caído en solo unas horas en la brutal embestida de la armada de las tinieblas.

- Oye Suigetsu… ¿Por quién llorabas hace rato?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no estaba llorando! – Dijo volteándose.

Fin del capítulo 1

**Resumen:**

* Se creativo con tu refugio contra el apocalipsis… ¡lo más obvio nunca funciona!

* Si no tienes una fortaleza subterránea secreta, mejor pon pies en polvorosa.

* No todos los días puedes llevarte al refugio un TV plasma de 52''…Juugo ya lo dijo, si lo puedes cargar es tuyo.


	11. El gran escape

Lady Hinata miraba la destrucción que sus súbditos habían logrado en el país de la nieve; no sabía porque, pero este acto de crueldad sin sentido había desatado un torrente de intensas emociones en la Hyuuga. Para los Deadites ella era como de la realeza, cosa que agradaba a la chica; el sentimiento de tomar lo que sea que ella quisiera cuando quisiera y donde quisiera era algo muy liberador, no sentía la necesidad de reprimirse como su antiguo yo.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Preguntó Hinata cabalgando un bravo caballo esquelético.

- Lo lamento mi señora, pero parece que ella fue a explorar los alrededores – Respondió uno de los Deadites con más carne en los huesos.

Hinata vio entre sus pechos al Necronomicon, podía llamarla si lo deseaba pues su cuerpo estaba bajo su mandato, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que no tenían intenciones de molestarse el día de hoy.

- Mi Lady, sus nuevos aposentos la esperan – Le dijo el Deadite a Hinata con una reverencia.

- llévame ahora mismo.

El cadáver tomó las riendas de la montura y se puso en camino. A su paso, todos los muertos se inclinaban ante Hinata, no había duda que tener tanto poder era embriagante, tanto así que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la ojiperla.

Cuando llegaron Hinata notó que los muertos había tomado el palacio del señor feudal y que lo habían "adecuado" pasa ser el lugar donde Hinata descansara después de una noche de matanza y conquista. La elegancia no se había perdido en la edificación, sin embargo los muertos le dieron un toque macabro que nadie podría pasar por alto. Hinata notó uno de estos detalles apenas se bajó del caballo.

- Dime… ¿Esto no era…?

- Así es mi Lady… le presento al señor feudal del país de la nieve – Dijo el muerto mientras que señalaba con burla al susodicho que en este momento no era más que un tapete de piel humana en la entrada del palacio.

Hinata ignoró ese detalle y limpiándose los pies en su nuevo tapete ingresó en el lugar. Dentro los Deadites habían trabajado tiempo extra tratando de dejar lo más lujoso posible el lugar; era gracioso como pilas de oro ocultaban pilas de cadáveres en el sitio, mientras varios de los mortales que más molestaron durante la invasión fueron destripados y clavados a las paredes usando ahora sus vacios cuerpos como tétricas lámparas en la penumbra del palacio.

- Llegamos mi señora.

Los aposentos por lo visto fueron en algún momento ocupados por la princesa, pues había un armario ridículamente grande lleno de cualquier tipo de ropa que se pudiese imaginar y una cama tan grande como cuarto normal.

- Largo…

Con esa simple orden, todos los Deadites que estaban cerca se apresuraron en salir dejando a Hinata sola. La chica dejó el Necronomicon dentro de un velador cercano. Levantar esta armada había mermado un poco los poderes del libro por lo que sabía, así que de todas formas no le seria de utilidad si no hasta dentro de algunas horas.

Ya sin nadie que la observara, Hinata se desnudo y se recostó en las suaves sabanas de seda de la cama de la princesa; No había tenido descanso desde que se había separado de la Hinata original y, aunque no le guste aceptarlo, ella seguía siendo humana; aunque también había que admitir que todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Sakura no era más que una mera mascota y ya había liquidado al odioso de su padre, su "perfecta" hermanita ahora solo era un pisapapeles ruidoso…Controlaba un gran ejercito donde todos la miraban con devoción y admiración; además en menos de una noche se había hecho con un gran territorio. Si se le antojaba algo, solo tenía que chasquear los dedos y sus leales Deadites harían hasta lo imposible para conseguírselo…ya era toda una jodida reina…pero aun así algo faltaba…

- Oh…Naruto-kun…

Dijo entre suspiros la chica mientras que con una de sus manos rozaba la más intima de sus zonas. Sus emociones estaban ardiendo a flor de piel, y en ese momento de autosatisfacción Lady Hinata tuvo una revelación…Ella también solo deseaba estar al lado de Naruto, su deseo quemaba tanto ahora que simplemente lo dejaría todo si tuviese a su "Naruto-kun".

- EL…el va a ser mío…mi Na...Naruto-kun.

Ella se retorció un poco y dio un gemido ahogado, pronto sus parpados pesaban cada segundo más y más por culpa del cansancio hasta que la Hyuuga malvada al fin quedó dormida con una sonrisa, posiblemente pensando en su amado rubio.

* * *

><p>Mientras eso ocurría en el palacio del señor feudal, lejos de ahí en una carnicería, Sakura se disponía a dar el primer paso para conseguir la libertad.<p>

- Vaya nunca pensé que encontraría los instrumentos correctos, creo que los doctores acá no están bien equipados.

La pelirosa de colocaba guantes de goma y se ajustaba un delantal de cuero mientras observaba la mesa que estaba frente a ella, junto a la persona que estaba asegurada por correas a la misma.

- Así que princesa Yuki…Dígame como se ha sentido últimamente.

- ¡MMMH! ¡MMMHMMM!

- Oh lo siento – Dijo retirando la cinta adhesiva que había puesto sobre sus labios – Disculpe mis modales.

- ¡Sakura que haces! – Exclamó temerosa la princesa.

Pero Sakura ignoró las palabras de la mujer que en su infancia haba salvado con la ayuda de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi. Sin más prendió una grabadora y empezó el relato.

- Inicio esta grabación con el objetivo de guardar los conocimientos que adquiera para bien de la medicina. Hoy me realizaré mis prácticas sobre una joven fémina.

- ¿Sakura porque me ataste?

- Por favor princesa no interrumpa…a continuación procedo con la primera incisión.

Sakura dejó la grabadora prendida a un lado y tomó su primera herramienta.

- ¿Qué…que es eso? – Yuki preguntó al ver una brillante hoja dentada de casi medio metro de largo.

- Esto….es solo una sierra para huesos, dice que puede partir un fémur en 30 segundos…..pero creo que yo podría en 20.

Sakura dejó a un lado la sierra por unos momentos y sacó un marcador entre sus vestimentas. Con él trazó una línea punteada sobre el cuello de la princesa; esta trató de resistirse, pero era inútil, estaba muy bien asegurada a la mesa.

- Sakura…por favor… no lo hagas… ¡NO LO HAGAS!

- Lo lamento mucho princesa…pero consuélate sabiendo que con tu muerte daré mi primer paso para encontrar la cura al peor mal que aqueja a la humanidad…. ¡La muerte!

- NOO POR FAVOR….ALGUIEN…. ¡AYUDA!...¡SOC ORRO!...¡SOcorrcchh….

Yuki no pudo gritar más ya que Sakura había tomando de nueva cuenta la sierra y había empezado con el corte trazado haciendo que un chorro de sangre inundase su tráquea imposibilitándole hablar como respirar.

Las idas y venidas de la sierra continuaban en buen ritmo mientras que Yuki pataleaba y se retorcía sobre la mesa por el dolor. Sakura llegó a un punto y se dio un respiro; luego tomó un hacha de carnicería y golpeó algo duro haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Yuki se estremeciera, se trataba de las vertebras.

Después de tres golpes bien dados el cuerpo seguía retorciéndose y pataleando, pero Sakura tenía un objeto redondo en una de sus manos.

- Se que todavía te quedan 20 segundos de conciencia todavía princesa, así que escucha, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti desde ahora.

Sakura tomó la cabeza decapitada y con suma delicadeza conectó venas y arteras a lo que parecía ser una maquina que aguardaba su turno al lado de la mesa de "operaciones". Sonidos de bombeo inundaron el ambiente y un liquido rojo empezó a circular dentro de la maquina.

- Listo, ya pude conectar la cabeza del individuo al respirador artificial con éxito; ahora solo falta averiguar cuánto puede sobrevivir un cerebro si recibe sangre oxigenada solo por periodos. Cortando en 3…2…1

La pelirosa cortó la energía a la maquina y con un bisturí procedió a punzar el ojo de la princesa; la prueba era simple, si pestañaba o se movía, todavía estaba consciente. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, era casi el mismo tipo de diversión que tiene un niño chico al picar algo con un palo. Pasaron las horas, en las que Sakura hacia funcionar la máquina en determinados periodos, al final la cabeza de Yuki, la princesa del país de la nieve, dejó de reaccionar ante los estímulos.

- Al parecer…el experimento a terminado – dijo la ninja medico mientras apagaba la grabadora y limpiaba el desorden.

En eso vio que el cuerpo de Yuki todavía estaba entero sobre la mesa; por un segundo se levantó la ropa y revisó su propio cuerpo, le faltaban pedazos carne, una costilla le atravesaba la piel de su tórax y estaba vacía por dentro…Literalmente hablando claro está.

- Bueno…sería una pena desperdiciarla…

* * *

><p>De regreso en Konoha, La Hinata original al fin se había dormido; gracias a una larga charla con Ash J. Williams logró conocer mucho acerca del hombre y su relación con el libro. Por lo visto Ash se había convertido sin desearlo en un viajero del tiempo y de dimensiones, Hinata no entendía el concepto, pero lo básico era que Ash recorría diversas versiones de la tierra en distintos tiempos, esto gracias al poder de Necronomicon que usaba ese sucio truco como última salida al verse vencido por el "elegido" o mejor conocido como Ash.<p>

El hombre también le contó que los Deadites no eran más que muertos traídos nuevamente a la vida por medio de la magia negra del libro, muchos de ellos retenían buena parte de sus memorias y habilidades; estos no eran para nada parecidos a los lentos zombies que sacan cerebros de las películas que a Shino le fascinan, algunos de estos muertos vivientes mataban a la gente tan solo por gusto de hacerlo.

Además él también mencionó que todos nosotros tenemos una versión malvada de nuestra en una dimensión que Ash llamó "Una mala parodia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas" y Aunque Hinata no entendía muy bien eso último, ahora comprendía muy bien de donde salió su contraparte. Según la explicación de Ash, el libro puede traer a una versión maligna atreves de los espejos si tú miras también en el preciso instante, si mueres puede ocupar tu cuerpo vacante o, como en el caso de ambos, la versión malvada de uno puede simplemente brotar de tu cuerpo.

Con todo esto en mente ahora Hinata estaba más decidida que nunca a terminar con esto cuanto antes; pero quedaba un problema…como salir del Psiquiátrico; pero al parecer alguien ya estaba pensando en eso. Hinata se despertó algo preocupada cuando escuchó dos golpes fuertes contra la puerta de su celda.

- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¿Kiba-kun? – Dijo la Chica al escuchar la voz - ¿Qué…que estás haciendo acá?

No hubo respuesta del otro lado, Hinata solo escuchó como si algo metálico fuese girado en la puerta de su celda.

- Vinimos por ti…ahora Hinata debemos apresurarnos – Shino dijo justo después de abrir la puerta.  
>Hinata salió del cuarto, dos de los guardias que la vigilaban se encontraban en esos momentos tirados en el suelo, seguramente noqueados por Kiba y Akamaru, hablando del perro, lo primero que hizo al ver a Hinata fue írsele encima y lamerle el rostro en una expresión de mucha felicidad.<p>

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos irnos ahora.

- Hai.

Los tres chicos y el perro ninja corrieron por el pasillo, pero Hinata se devolvió a último momento.

- Ash-san…Chicos debemos sacarlo

- ¡Vámonos Hinata no tenemos tiempo!

- Kiba-kun…por favor… - Suplicó Hinata a sus amigos.

Shino no perdió más tiempo y puso su dedo en la cerradura que se encontraba en la celda contigua a la de Hinata. Sus insectos comenzaron a introducirse en la cerradura y lograron abrir sin problemas la puerta.

- ¡Hey tu muévete de una vez! – Kiba le gritó a un hombre que dormía sobre su cama.

- mmmmmmmm cinco minutos más… - Dijo el hombre mientras se daba vuelta e ignoraba a los Shinobis.

- Ash-san, por favor, tenemos que irnos – Hinata le imploró al hombre.

Ash simplemente se estiró en su cama, se sentó sobre esta y se levantó mientras se rascaba la nalga derecha.

- Si deseaban hacer un Prison Break deberían haber avisado antes – Dijo ante la mirada indiferente de Shino y el tic en el ojo de Kiba.

Después de unos momentos el pequeño grupo se movía a toda velocidad por los pasillos del psiquiátrico, por suerte como apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, todavía no llegaba nadie.

- No quisiera ser molesto, pero quiero de regreso todas mis cosas – Ash sugirió mientras el grupo avanzaba.

- Hay un almacén de objetos en la planta baja. De seguro ahí están sus cosas – Shino dijo manteniéndose tranquilo como siempre.

Ellos llegaron sin dificultad al almacén, en unas cajas se encontraban todas las cosas. Por suerte para Hinata había un biombo que le ayudó para cambiarse sin ser vista por sus amigos, realmente se sentía mucho más cómoda en sus ropas que en un traje de interno.

Ash también se estaba cambiando, pero se estaba demorando demasiado.

- ¡Apura maldición! Si no salimos de acá dentro de poco, los ambus nos agarrarán.

Ash casi no le prestó atención al chico perro, ya que estaba algo concentrado poniéndose su mano de acero.

- Groovie…- Dijo el hombre cargando su escopeta al terminar.

Los ninjas se quedaron por un segundo asombrados, el vestía simplemente con una camisa azul y pantalones cafés, tenía una mano de acero, algo que parecía una herramienta y una barra de metal y madera, pero pese a eso había un "algo" que sorprendía.

- Salgamos de este agujero, tengo Deadites que mandar al infierno.

El sol apenas salía cuando las 4 personas y el perro abandonaban el psiquiátrico para no volver nunca más en la vida…si tenían suerte.

* * *

><p>Pocos minutos después de lo ocurrido en ese lugar, la querida Hokage se encontraba en medio de su desayuno cuando fue interrumpida.<p>

- Hokage-sama, Tengo muy mala noticias – Dijo un ambu que se apareció – Hinata Hyuuga escapó del Psiquiátrico.

- ¡Tsk! sabía que esto ocurriría, que Anko y Shikamaru se preparen, deben traer a Hinata como sea a la aldea.

- Entendido…me retiro Hokage-sama.

- Espera – Dijo Tsunade antes de que el ninja se fuese - ¿No viste a Shizune?

- Lo siento, pero no la he visto desde ayer.

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo golpeando la mesa haciendo que todas las cosas cayeran al suelo – Ni siquiera me trajo el desayuno a la cama…

- Eh…me retiro ahora Hokage-sama.

Casi escapando el Ambu se retiró del lugar en una nube de humo. Tsunade en cambio se dirigió a la habitación de Shizune hecha una furia, esa chica de seguro escucharía una o dos cosas de su maestra.

- ¡Shizune levántate de una maldita vez!

Tsunade pateó la puerta y la derribó como su fuese de cartón, pero en vez de encontrar a Shizune dormida, la encontró teniendo un "mañanero" al estilo perrito con un hombre que al ver más detenidamente reconoció como Iruka.

- ¡AHHH Hokage-sama! – Gritaron los amantes al ver a la rubia.

Antes de que eso se pusiera peor, Iruka tomó sus cosas con más rapidez y agilidad que los mejores Jounin y salió saltando por la ventana del cuarto de Shizune.

- ¡Ahhh Iruka!... ¿estás bien? – gritó la pelinegra corriendo hacia la ventana al escuchar algo parecido a una maceta rompiéndose

- Si, pero lamento por la maceta… ¡Te veo después!

- ¡Cuídate!

La escena no podía ser más extraña para todas las personas en la calle en ese momento, por un lado una sonriente joven desnuda agitaba su brazo despidiéndose desde su venta de un hombre que acababa de caer sobre unas plantas y que ahora saltaba entre los tejados al mismo tiempo que se ponía los pantalones [eso sí que es agilidad]. Cuando Shizune se dio cuenta que todos la miraban cerró las cortinas llena de vergüenza, pero al voltear su vergüenza creció tanto que simplemente saltó a su cama para cubrir su desnudez con una sabana.

- Te…te espero en 10 minutos – Tsunade dijo con calma pese a todo lo que vio antes de salir y poner la puerta que había derribado nuevamente en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras Shizune empezaba a desear que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase, al lado de los muros de la aldea un grupo formado por 4 personas y un perro esperaban escondidos.<p>

- ¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Nos van a encontrar¡

- Guarda silencio Kiba, si continúas gritando si nos ubicaran – Shino dijo conservando la calma.

- ¡Vamos Shino, como puedes estar con este tipo! – El Inuzuka dijo señalando al extraño entre ellos.

- Sugiero que cierres el hocico colega a no ser que quieras desayunar un sándwich puño – Dijo Ash Levantando su mano de metal.

- Silencio ahí vienen.

Ellos se ocultaron lo mejor que pudieron en ese instante. Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji salieron a toda velocidad por la puerta, poco después Anko, Gai y Kurenai también salieron por el mismo lugar.

- Se los dije, era tan obvio que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar acá cerca – Ash comentó relajado después de ver que los dos grupos de búsqueda salieron a toda velocidad quien sabe dónde.

- Muchas gracias por todo Ash-san – Hinata dijo haciendo una reverencia, pero dejando a la vista de Ash su buena figura.

- ¡Whoaa! ¿Es que acá todas las mujeres rompen con la ley 34DD?

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó la Hyuuga confundida.

- No es nada nena…

Pero antes de que Ash dijera algo más Kiba y Shino se ubicaron entre él y Hinata.

- Chicos…está bien, El es un amigo, el me ayudará con mi problema…

- Hinata ya es hora de que nos des una explicación a detalle de lo que pasa.

- Mira Lassie, para darte un resumen si no encontramos un libro que la versión Deadite de Hinata fun bags está usando para despertar el ejército de las tinieblas, este mundo lleno de incrédulos puede darse por jodido.

Ambos chicos miraron la sujeto como quien mira a uno de esos tipo que carga un letrero con la frase "El fin está cerca" y que huelen a licor y orín de gato. Pero Hinata salió en defensa de ese hombre.

- Sé que es extraño, pero Ash –san tiene razón.

Akamaru en ese momento empezó a ladrar, Kiba le prestó mucha atención.

- Ya veo, es por eso que el otro día estabas tratando de ligarme.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate ante la vergüenza.

- Ki…Kiba-kun, ¿Q…Qué hiciste con mi otra yo?

- Ah yo…veras… - Dijo titubeando el chico.

- Asume responsabilidad por tus actos con Hinata Kiba.

Al escuchar eso Hinata se desmayó inmediatamente roja como un tomate.

- ¡SHINO! ¡Deja de decir cosas raras como esa! – Dijo Kiba mientras ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse.

- Como prefieras – Dijo Shino sin mayor molestia - ¿Cómo es que conoce tanto del tema? – Shino le preguntó al hombre de la mano de acero.

- Soy Ash Williams, me encargo de patearle el culo a Deadites, demonios vampiros, hombres lobos, momias y cualquier otro mamón sobrenatural.

- Soy Aburame Shino, mi amigo es Inuzuka Kiba; creo que ya conocías a Hinata.

- Como tu digas Terminator – Dijo viendo su gafas - ¿Por qué nos sacaron del loquero?

- Kurenai –sensei nos lo pidió – Respondió Kiba – Ella cree que tu eres inocente Hinata…al igual que nosotros.

- Gra…gracias – Dijo la Hyuuga avergonzada, pero muy feliz de saber que todavía hay gente que cree en ella – Deberíamos buscar a...Mi otra yo.

- La última vez que la vieron fue en el país del Hierro, justo donde murió tu padre.

- ¡Shino! – Kiba reprendió.

- No…está bien Kiba, yo ya lo sabía – Hinata dijo a su amigo.

- Muy bien…entonces al país de los fierros – Dijo Ash mientras el grupo entero se ponía en marcha.


	12. La suerte de Sai

- "Mis intentos por revivir órganos por separado dieron buenos resultados en todos menos en uno…el corazón es hasta ahora mi más grande desafío. No importa el procedimiento, al final este órgano se niega a funcionar sin apoyo…si no logro resolver esto creo que mi proyecto fracasará…"

Sakura apagó la grabadora, escuchar sus lamentaciones no estaba ayudando con el problema. Alrededor de la pelirosa había 5 cuerpos cortados en distintas formas y a todos al parecer les faltaba algo.

- Creo que iré a dar una vuelta – Dijo para sí misma la Haruno antes de quitarse el delantal de cuero y los guantes de cirugía.

Mientras caminaba Sakura notó como empezaba a caer nuevamente nieve. Con una de sus manos tomó un copo de nieve que flotaba en el aire, ella se sintió dolida al ver que no sentía su frio y que el copo no se derretía; ella lo sabía desde hace ya tiempo, pero el frio de la muerte cada vez parecía ser más doloroso para ella.

Luego levantó la vista; el lugar estaba en ruinas y las calles estaban pintadas con sangre, los Deadites se reunían en grupos grandes peleándose entre ellos por cualquier pedazo de armadura o equipo que hubiese disponible todavía. Nada vivo ya quedaba en ese sitio.

Sakura miró extrañada como dos de estos muertos vivientes se peleaban por como adornar el pellejo de lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña, los Deadites disfrutaban de llevar temor al corazón de los vivos; llevar estandartes con pieles humanas, cabezas decapitadas y otras partes corporales era en especial efectivo. No parecía haber explicación razonable para esta conducta, simplemente pasaba y ya; pero a Sakura nada de esto le atraía, ella se sentía fuera de lugar en medio de esta vorágine de violencia y muerte; al menos ella tenía un objetivo en por el cual existir, una meta noble.

- "Tengo que lograrlo" – Pensó la chica ahora con determinación renovada. Ver esas escenas de lo que preparaba la no muerte le hizo añorar la vida más que nunca.

- Vaya me sorprende que al fin aparecieras, te estaba llamando desde hace rato.

Sakura miró hacia un costado y se encontró a Lady Hinata con el libro en sus manos y acompañada por varios Deadites con grandes armaduras; sus pasos sin desearlo la habían llevado hacia el palacio que ahora la Hyuuga habitaba. Otra más de las desventajas de ser una no muerta.

- Ven mascota mía, tenemos mucho que hacer – Lady Hinata dijo mientras llamaba a la pelirosa con el dedo índice.

Sakura bajó la miraba y siguió silente a su ama. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que al final llegaron a lo que parecía ser una playa.

Hinata tomó un palo y dibujó un círculo en la arena preparándose para realizar otro de los rituales que el libro escondía entre sus páginas.

- Kannda…Kanda…Amantos…

Hinata volvía a decir palabras sin sentido para Sakura, pero la Haruno sabía por experiencia propia que algo realmente extraño e impresionante estaba a punto de suceder.

- Es hora de moverse…

Tal como lo pensó Sakura algo increíble pasó frente a sus ojos, primero apareció una niebla tan espesa que se parecía mucho a la de Zabuza, nadie podía ver ni su propia nariz; pero lo mejor estaba todavía por venir. De entre medio de esa niebla algo grande se acercaba desde el mar, las formas distorsionadas fueron aclarándose mientras el objeto se acercaba cada vez más a la playa hasta que finalmente fue reconocible, se trataba de un antiguo barco de madera el que acababa de encallar en la playa. De su cubierta bajaron algunas personas, todas muertas obviamente.

- ¿Son….piratas? – Sakura preguntó con algo de duda.

- No solo ellos…acabo de llamar a todos los muertos que el mar reclamó para sí en la cercanía.  
>Mas barcos aparecieron entre la niebla en ese momento, de distintas épocas y funciones y tripulaciones, solo la muerte parecía ser un factor común entre los recién llamados.<p>

- Preparen mi ejercito….nos vamos de este país cuando de la señal – Dijo Sakura a uno de los Deadites que la acompañaba.

- Como ordene mi Lady – Respondió el mismo antes de irse a cumplir con el deber.

- ¿Perdone Lady Hinata…pero a donde vamos? – Sakura preguntó a su ama.

- Oh….vamos a casa mi querida mascota, nos vamos a Konoha

- ¡Konoha! – Dijo sorprendida y exaltada la pelirosa.

- Así es, hay "algo" allá que quiero traer para mí – La Hyuuga malvada dijo pensando sin dudar en Naruto

Sakura solo se limitó a pensar en que esta situación podría ser provechosa para ella mientras que contemplaba la niebla sobrenatural que seguía trayendo barcos desde su tumba submarina.

* * *

><p>- ¡SOMOS UN ASCO!<p>

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el país de la nieve, en los límites de Konoha una rubia de bella figura hacia un escándalo por toda la frustración que sentía.

- ¡Te dije que debimos tomar la desviación a la derecha!

- Vamos Ino, eso lo dijiste dos kilómetros después de que pasamos la desviación… – Shikamaru Nara dijo con voz de aburrido a su compañera de equipo.

- ¡Ese no es el problema! – Exclamó molesta la rubia.

- Ino…sabemos que estás enojada por lo de Sakura pero creo que estas exagerando – Chouji dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- ¡Tú no te metas Chouji!

El Akimichi estuvo por decir algo más, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo poniendo su mano al hombro de su amigo y meneando la cabeza. Ino estaba muy dolida por la repentina partida de su amiga; el hecho de saber que su muerte pudo haber sido culpa de una de las personas con las que convivió tantos años en la aldea solo acrecentaba ese ardor en el pecho.

- Vámonos por ahora Ino, no creo que podamos rastrear a los rastreadores sin alguien más experimentado.

-Está bien…Pero no creas que me daré por vencida Shika – Dijo la rubia apretando los puños – Voy a encontrar a Hinata y hacerla pagar por lo que nos hizo…a Sakura… ¡A todos jugando a ser la mosquita muerta todos estos años!

De regreso en Konoha Shikamaru no podría estar más molesto, había subestimado al equipo 8, tal vez sus estadísticas no eran de lo más sobresalientes en la aldea, pero no cabía duda que en este asunto sabían lo que hacían. Seguirlos o emboscarlos sería algo casi imposible para un trío que por años se había convertido en ojos, nariz, oídos y cualquier otro sentido de la aldea.

- ¡OYEEE SHIKAMARU!

El fumador elevó la vista para ver que un rubio vestido de naranja se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

- Naruto…

- ¡Debiste decírmelo… debiste decirme que Hinata se fue! – Dijo molesto el Uzumaki ante el hecho que ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta para la partida de búsqueda.

- Genial, lo que necesitábamos…problemas – murmuró molesta Ino ante la llegada intempestiva del rubio.

- Mira Naruto, no fue mi intención irme sin avisar, pero en este de tipo de cosas cada segundo cuenta ¿O no recuerdas la vez que salimos tras Sasuke?

- Dudo que el torpe lo recuerde, después de todo lo dejé inconsciente bajo una cascada.

El despreocupado rostro de Shikamaru cambió al ver que Sasuke Uchiha aparecía en escena al lado de Naruto, si bien en teoría él había sido perdonado, las cosas que hizo no podían ser borradas tan fácilmente para el Nara.

- ¿Por qué no había ningún rastreador en el equipo de búsqueda?

- Yo no tengo tiempo ni ganas de explicártelo Sasuke – Dijo secante Shikamaru al ver como el moreno señalaba sus errores.

- Shikamaru, debemos apresurarnos…tal vez no te agrade, pero ahora que perdimos tanto tiempo necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir – Chouji dijo pensando en parte que su amigo debía volver a ser objetivo con sus objetivos.

- Bien…en ese caso necesitamos rastreadores…

Shikamaru cerró la boca ante algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, todos voltearon al ver que 4 figuras llegaron al lugar de un salto.

- ¡AH la hermana de Kiba! – Dijo Naruto al ver que Hana Inuzuka arribó junto a sus 3 lobos.

- Escuché que mi pequeño hermano menor estuvo dando problemas, cuenten conmigo para traer a ese baka de regreso a casa.

- Bien…necesitamos a Neji – Ino sugirió al grupo.

En ese instante llegaron más personas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la improvisada reunión.

- ¡Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos!

- ¡Lee, Tenten! , Lo siento pero necesitamos gente que sepa rastrear –Dijo Naruto imitando lo que diría el Nara.

- Lo sabemos, y es por eso que vinimos con alguien más.

Los dos ninjas se hicieron a un lado revelando que Karin estaba con ellos; pero en lugar de recibir la aprobación para moverse enseguida, todos los presentes se quedaron viéndola en silencio.

- …Te dije que era mala idea, ellos nunca confiarán en mi Tenten….y además – Karin en ese momento posó sus ojos sobre el Uchiha.

La herida que le había dejado el día que trató de matarla no había cerrado pese al tiempo, como su presencia era percibida como molesta por casi todos excepto por Tenten y Lee, la pelirroja prefirió emprender el camino de regreso a su hogar.

- ¡Espera un momento! – Dijo Naruto tomando a Karin de una mano – Se que todavía no nos acostumbramos a ti Karin…pero ahora te necesitamos encontrar a Hinata-chan antes de que las cosas empeoren, así que por favor….te lo pido ayúdanos.

En ese momento el rubio tomó la mano de Karin entre las suyas e hizo una reverencia. La Chica no se esperaba eso de nadie de la aldea, una completamente sincera petición de un chico en apuros. Karin no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Yo….yo…está bien, iré con ustedes – Finalmente respondió la Ex-taka.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Te prometo que te lo compensaré luego de alguna forma!

Naruto abrazó a Karin en su emoción, la pobre chica se puso roja como un tomate y empaño sus anteojos, no quedaba duda de que Naruto era una persona cálida.

- ¡Yosh! ¡Los jóvenes de Konoha nos lanzamos nuevamente a una aventura! – Dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos – ¡No puedo esperar para contarle esto a Gai sensei!

Todos se pusieron algo emocionados, hasta que Shikamaru volvió hablar.

- ¿Qué hay de Neji? – Shikamaru preguntó a Tenten.

- El….tiene que preparar un funeral por si no lo recuerdas – Respondió la chica de las armas con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – Tan solo está esperando a que el cuerpo de Hanabi-chan llegue desde el país de hierro para empezar.

- ¿Qué hay de Sai? – Preguntó el Nara nuevamente.

- La vieja lo tiene haciendo misiones por ahora – Naruto Dijo.

- Así que nadie más viene…creo que con nosotros tendrá que bastar – Dijo Choji sacando una bolsa de papitas.

- Eso parece…pero…

- Shikamaru si quieres decir algo dilo de una vez y deja de perder el tiempo – Ino dijo impaciente por iniciar.

- Debemos dividirnos; somos demasiados y llamaremos la atención si vamos todos juntos; por otro lado, si somos pocos podremos recorrer más terreno en poco tiempo.

Todos los presente asintieron, Shikamaru demostró que era un líder natural en lo que a estrategias con solo unas cuantas palabras ciertas. El Shinobi más inteligente del lugar los dividió en dos grupos de búsqueda: Naruto, Sasuke, lee, Tenten y Karin trabajarían juntos. El resto iría con Shikamaru y compañía.

Los grupos salieron de inmediato por la puerta principal, pero poniendo el primer pie fuera de la aldea, Hana y sus lobos encontraron algo.

- ¡Tenemos un rastro! – Dijo la Inuzuka siguiendo a sus perros.

- Parece que se escondieron acá engañándolos – Sasuke mencionó fastidiando a Shikamaru.

- Al parecer su rastro va hacia el norte – Dijo Hana revisando mejor el lugar con ayuda de sus lobos.

- ¿Qué hay hacia el norte? – Preguntó Tenten algo pensativa.

- El país del Hierro… - Susurró Ino.

- El criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen – Sasuke mencionó ante el silencio incomodo que se instaló entre el grupo.

- Bueno…era natural que tú supieses al respecto.

Ambos morenos se vieron fijamente, era obvio para ambos que no se agradan, ni se agradarían.

- Eh…ya sabemos que se fueron hacia el norte, pero ¿Cómo deberíamos ir? – Preguntó Chouji cortando con la tensión.

- El grupo de Naruto es más rápido, ellos deberían ir por el camino normal; nosotros estaremos bien tomando el atajo por la montañas – Explico Shikamaru al grupo.

- ¡Yosh! ¡Nosotros llegaremos al destino antes que ustedes!

- ¡Lee espera!...rayos, ¡No es una carrera! – Tenten le dijo a su compañero mientras ambos grupos se dividían y partían por sus respectivos caminos.

* * *

><p>Mientras eso pasaba cerca a la aldea, cerca a la frontera con el país de rayo, un pequeño equipo compuesto de Sai y dos Chunin patrullaban la zona en busca de cualquier anomalía. Un destello blanco entre los arboles rápidamente atrajo su atención, cuando ellos se acercaron descubrieron algo con mucha sorpresa.<p>

- ¡SA…Sakura-chan!

- Sai como haz estado – Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo mientras salía de un vórtice blanco, pronto Hinata y un pequeño grupo de Deadites shinobis salieron también.

- ¡Hinata!

- Cielos ¿Es que solo te vas a dedicar a decir los nombres de los que veas Sai? – mordaz dijo Lady Hinata.

- ¿Debemos ir por refuerzos? – Preguntó uno de los ninjas que acompañaba a Sai en su misión.

- No creo que tengamos mucho chance para eso – Respondió el muchacho sacando un pergamino y su pincel – Tenemos que pelear.

Sin decir nada más Sai dibujó una pantera que saltó de inmediato hacia Sakura. Ella la hizo pedazos de un golpe centrado en la cabeza, pero tres shurikens se incrustaron rápidamente en si abdomen.

- ¡ARRRRG SAI!

- ¿Qué? Esos Shuriquens tenían tanto veneno como para matar un mamut – Dijo el shinobi al ver que su ataque no había servido y que ahora Sakura se había encabronado con él.

La pelirosa saltó al ataque, pero tuvo que retroceder al ver que dos bolas de fuego venían hacia ella.

- Sai-kun, no podremos ganar – Dijo uno de los que acompañaba a chico mientras esquivaba los kunias que los Deadites les lanzaban.

- Es cierto…Nosotros nos quedaremos acá, tu escapa – Dijo mientras juntaba su espada con la de su compañero

-…entendido… - Respondió Sai a sabiendas de que sus compañeros se estaban sacrificando.  
>Pronto el muchacho empezó a saltar entre las copas de los árboles para distanciarse de la pelea.<p>

- ¡Sakura, tenemos que detener a Sai!

- ¡Entendido! – Dijo la pelirosa a su ama.

Los dos Shinobis de Konoha volvieron a usar el jutsu de bola de fuego contra sus enemigos, pero lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue que uno de los Deadites se interpondría a propósito a los dos ataques. Sakura y Hinata estaban en ventaja, ambas corrieron codo a codo contra los ninjas, cuando estaban a unos centímetros, Hinata se rezagó apropósito, Sakura golpeó el piso con mucha fuerza haciendo que los enemigos saltaran como acto reflejo; mientras Hinata usó la espalda de Sakura como trampolín para impulsándose hacia arriba. En un rápido movimiento la ojiperla golpeó a uno de sus enemigos con la palma de su mano y a otro con una patada. Terminada la maniobra la Hyuuga llegó al suelo de una manera elegante, muy diferente del golpazo que los dos ninjas dieron.

- Liquídenlos, nosotros vamos por Sai.

Sin perder nada de tiempo Hinata dejó a los dos de Konoha en manos de los Deadites mientras que junto a Sakura iban tras el pintor. Ellas avanzaron por el bosque con mucho vigor tratando de alcanzar al chico, pero al ver una sombra pasar Hinata elevó la vista viendo que Sai sobrevolaba el bosque montando un ave gigante de tinta que se elevaba rápidamente.

- ¡Va a escapar!

- ¡Rápido, afírmate Sakura! – Hinata ordenó mientras le extendía la mano a la pelirosa.

La Hyuuga saltó a la copa más alta y ahí giró como un trompo mientras que Sakura de sostenía con mucha fuerza.

- ¡AHORA!

Sakura se soltó y salió disparada hacia Sai, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues la Kunoichi lo había derribado del ave usando una espectacular patada voladora.

Rato después de eso Sai volvió a abrir los ojos tirando en el piso, lo último que vio fue el pie de Sakura haciendo contacto con su cuello produciendo un crujido que estremeció su cuerpo. Ahora el chico no sabía porque, pero algo en su costado derecho se sentía muy caliente, trató de moverse, pero nada debajo de su cuello parecía responder.

- ¡Hinata creo que te excediste!

- Espera, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu ama… ¿No querrás que te aleccione frente a Sai o sí?

- ...Lo lamento…Lady Hinata…

Sai no podía ni siquiera hablar, Hinata y Sakura eran Kunoichis de temer por separado, atacando juntas eran dinamita pura. El chico se sentía cada vez más débil.

- Vaya Sai…creo que debes aprender a cuidarte más al caer – Sakura dijo mientras tomaba una trozo del intestino del chico y se lo enseñaba – Una rama casi te parte en dos; Hina…Digo Lady Hinata ¿Podemos traer de regreso a Sai?

- Supongo que no es mala idea – La Hyuuga dijo mientras tomaba un libro.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué van a hacerme? – Preguntó el chico haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

- No preguntes tanto y duérmete de una vez – Dijo Sakura mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Sai – Sabes…si no tuvieses esa boquita tuya, podrías haber llegado gustarme mucho.

Entonces Sakura le cerró los ojos a Sai y le plantó un beso, la fría y pegajosa lengua de Sakura haciendo contacto con la lengua del Shinobi en definitiva era un pésimo último recuerdo para llevarse de esta vida. Pronto Sai dejó de respirar y todo termino para el…hasta que minutos después Hinata empezó a recitar unos versos del maldito Necronomicon.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Estoy muerto? – El preguntó al ver que de nuevo abría los ojos y veía a Sakura.

- No te muevas todavía, no termino de remendarte – Dijo la pelirosa trabajando en el abdomen de Sai con hilo y aguja.

- Estas muerto, pero yo te traje desde la muerte para servirme – Dijo Hinata mientras que sus Deadites tiraban al lado de Sai lo que había quedado de sus compañeros de Konoha - Díganme ¿Que hacían acá?

- Estábamos en una misión controlando la frontera, hay algunos rumores respecto a la aldea oculta de la Nube y usted – Dijo Sai algo sorprendido al ver que no podía poner oposición a lo que Hinata le mandase, posiblemente por ese extraño libro que sostenía en sus manos.

- ¿Rumor? ¿Qué clase de rumor es ese? – Intrigada preguntó la Hyuuga.

- Se dice que ninjas de Kumogakure la ayudaron a matar a Hiashi-sama, a Hanabi-chan y a escapar de Konoha, y que posiblemente estén pensando en atacar la aldea pronto.

- ¡¿Kumogakure?...ja….jajaja ja…..¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- ¿Mi lady? – Dijo preocupado uno de los Deadites que escoltaban a Hinata ante su histérica risa.

- ¡¿Dónde podemos conseguir bandanas de la aldea del rayo? – Hinata preguntó rápidamente a sus súbditos.

- ¡Hay un poblado cerca de aquí con una tienda de disfraces muy buena, de seguro podemos conseguir algunas ahí! – Dijo uno de los acompañantes de Sai que también había regresado de la muerte gracias al libro.

- ¿Quiénes dominan el elemento Raiton? – Dos de los Deadites ninjas que iban con Hinata levantaron la mano además del otro compañero de Sai.

- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Ama?... ¿Acaso está pensando lo que creo que está pensando?

- ¡Así es Sai!... ¡Hoy al entrar a Konoha seremos Ninjas de Kumogakure! – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la Hyuuga malvada.


	13. De nuevo en casa

Tsunade estaba revisando el pequeño informe que Shikamaru había escrito poco antes de salir en la misión de encontrar y traer de vuelta a Hinata.

- Hokage-sama ya terminé de revisar el papeleo para hoy – Dijo Shizune entrando en la oficina cargando muchos papeles y con apariencia de estar exhausta.

- ¡Llegas tarde!... ¡Tienes que ir a revisar los suministros médicos y después rehacer el inventario del arsenal de la aldea!

La pobre Shizune suspiró preocupada pensando que tanto trabajo la vaya a matar; después de lo que pasó esta mañana Tsunade no había parado de hacerla trabajar, por la mente de la aprendiz de la Sanin no podía dejar de pasar la idea de que la Hokage estaba ligeramente envidiosa de la suerte que Shizune.

- Ah por cierto Tsunade-sama, me informaron desde el Psiquiátrico que otro paciente escapó durante la fuga de esta mañana.

- ¿De quién se trata? – Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

- Es ese sujeto…Williams Ashley, pese a que escapó antes pude hacerle unas pruebas ayer…y la verdad no creo que sea una amenaza para la aldea.

- ¿Ese no era el sujeto que nos dijo que el mundo se iba a terminar?

-Sus palabras exactas fueron "Los muertos se alzaran contra los vivos, la oscuridad caerá sobre ustedes" y…otras cosas… - Respondió la pelinegra también pensando en las sandeces que Ash dijo.

Tsunade se puso a ver un poco la vista desde su oficina, el sol parecía ocultarse un poco más temprano el día de hoy dejando un cielo que parecía estar teñido de sangre, mientras parecía "escapar" de las nubes de tormenta que amenazaban desde el norte.

- Shizune…pon algunos guardias extras para esta noche.

- Entendido, me retiro ahora Hokage-sama- Shizune respondió al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Tal vez podría parecer algo exagerado actuar de esa manera ante una "sensación" la que llevaba a cabo Tsunade, pero si los años algo le enseñaron fue a confiar en su intuición femenina.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo ya muy cerca de las puertas de la aldea, un gran número de cadáveres reanimados convertían los temores de la Hokage en realidad. Con un paso lento pero implacable, pronto los muertos fueron avistados por los guardias.<p>

- ¡Hey algo se acerca! – Dijo uno de los guardias de los portones de la aldea codeando a su compañero.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para los viajeros? – Preguntó el otro guardia.

- Sí…pero no parecen… ¿Personas?

El pasó cojo y lento de los cuerpos insinuaba una situación, pero aun así los hombres todavía dudaban de lo que iban a decir.

- ¿Acaso son…muertos?

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que avises de esto de inmediato.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó el guardia a su compañero.

- Me quedaré a detenerlos, no parecen tan…tan…

El Shinobi de Konoha se quedó sin mucho que decir al ver que los muertos vivientes dejaron de fingir ese paso visto en zombies de películas y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Los guardas lanzaron varios Kunais y Shurikens que golpearon las cabezas de los Deadites, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- ¡AHÍ VIENEN!

Tan pronto los Deadites estuvieron cerca trataron de atrapar con sus brazos a los guardias, pero estos lo evitaron usando algo de Taijutsu…lástima que no fue suficiente.

- ¡¿Qué es ese sonido?

Los ninjas se fijaron un poco mejor en el cuerpo de sus atacantes y vieron grandes suturas que les atravesaban desde el cuello hasta la cadera, además, escuchaban un liguero sonido que pronto reconocieron, pero del cual no pudieron escapar pues una gran explosión había mandado a volar las puertas de la aldea junto a los pobres desafortunados.

- Tengo que reconocerlo Sai… usar Deadites como bombas andantes fue una esplendida idea – Muy satisfecha por el resultado dijo Lady Hinata al ver un grupo numeroso de muertos vivientes ingresaba impunemente en la aldea.

- Gracias Lady Hinata – Dijo agradecido el pelinegro ante esas palabras – Solo me hubiese gustado que Sakura hubiese ayudado un poco. Dígame ¿Qué haremos ahora que es lo que haremos dentro? – Sai preguntó para conocer los planes de su nueva ama.

- Primero lo primero Sai, vamos rápido a la residencia Hyuuga…quiero volver a casa un momento.

El grupo de Deadites de shinobis que estaba con la perversa ojiperla se empezó a mover aprovechando el caos creado por los cadáveres de aldeanos que usaban como bombas. Entre tantos gritos, lamentos y explosiones pronto, los civiles de la aldea no tardaron en entrar en pánico.

* * *

><p>- ¡MALDICIÓN!<p>

Exclamó la Hokage al ver desde su oficina como había afectado las primeras explosiones a la entrada de la aldea, y como otras explosiones se adentraban cada vez más. Sin perder más tiempo la rubia salió disparada de su hogar para hacer frente a este mal.

Alguien se unió a la líder de la aldea mientras se acercaba al lugar de los hechos a toda velocidad, al ver a esta persona la Hokage se molestó.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido Kakashi?

- Siento llegar tarde, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida...

- Espero por tu bien que tengas una mejor excusa que esa – Dijo la rubia con la venita de la frente hinchada.

- Simplemente buscaba a unos amigos – Dijo el ninja copia mientras que Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Inuzuka Tsume y Yamato se unían también al grupo ahora liderado por la Hokage.

- Muy bien, no importa quienes sean, aprenderán a la mala que no deben meterse con Konoha y MENOS en nuestro hogar.

Saltando entre tejados y arboles el grupo con varios de los más poderosos y sabios Jounins de la aldea se preparaba para la batalla.

* * *

><p>Mientras todo esto acontecía, en la aldea, dentro del hospital se suscitaba un nuevo encuentro entre una pareja muy reciente.<p>

- Shi…Shizune… ¿Estás segura?...al…alguien podría venir – Un preocupado Iruka decía mientras que la pelinegra, sentada en sus piernas usaba sus labios para recorrer su cuello.

- Te preocupas demasiado – Dijo la mujer haciendo una pausa – Nadie viene por estos lados, acá solo hay archivos…

Todo parecía muy fortuito para el afortunado Iruka que justo al visitar a un estudiante que se había torcido la muñeca durante sus clases se encontró a Shizune dentro del Hospital, el no supo muy bien porque, pero pronto la pelinegra se apresuró en llevarlo al subterráneo del edificio.

- Si pero…

- ¡Oh ya calla y quítate la camisa! – Dijo ella sonriendo algo divertida en el amparo de la oscuridad del cuarto.

Iruka solo sonrió ligeramente nervioso en ese momento, al parecer tantos años con Tsunade ya habían dejado huella en Shizune, pero no era nada por lo cual preocuparse, sobre todo cuando todos esos años de viajar con la Sanin la habían alejado de tener una relación que la pelinegra disfrutase; y gracias a que Iruka siguió al pie de la letra los consejos del extraño Ashley Williams…bueno podría decirse que la represa de lujuria y pasión de Shizune acababa de desbordarse.

La chica daba pequeños gemidos mientras que Iruka metía algo pícaro su mano debajo de las ropas de la Kunoichi; sin embargo algo le pasó a Iruka y dejó de hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Iruka? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

- …

- Anda que si no se te para todavía no es para preocuparse.

-…

- ¡Vamos di algo!

- …Dudo que él esté en condiciones de hablar por ahora.

La Ninja medico abrió los ojos como platos. Ella trató de hacer reaccionar a Iruka, pero este estaba tan blando como un fideo cocido; posiblemente la pequeña jeringa que todavía estaba en su cuello fuese la responsable, pero lo más impresionante fue la persona que la sostenía.

- Sa…Sakura-chan.

- Que bueno volver a verte Shizune – Respondió la pelirosa completamente indiferente ante la cara de asombro e incredulidad que Shizune tenía en ese momento – Vaya, Iruka y tu juntos, pensé que él nunca tendría las agallas.

- ¡Pero si tú estabas muerta!

- Para ser más exactos ESTOY muerta; y es justamente por eso que he venido aquí hoy.

Sakura tomó a Iruka por un brazo y lo arrojó contra la pared como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, Shizune no se dejó esperar y con mucha agilidad buscó alejarse lo más que pudo de Sakura para empezar a lanzarle agujas; pronto la pelinegra se asombraría en ver que la Haruno ni se molestó en esquivar sus ataques.

- Mira, podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil – Dijo mientras se volvía a tomar a Iruka, esta vez del cuello - O me puedo dedicar a exprimir a tu media naranja.

La pelirosa amenazaba ahora con romper el cuello de Iruka usando su gigantesca fuerza, la pobre Shizune no tuvo más opción que someterse.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Suspiró al final la pelinegra bajando las manos y agachando la cabeza.

- Tráeme todos los pergaminos que se tengan sobre Kakuzu y los Jutsus prohibidos de Orochimaru.

- ¡¿Por qué quieres algo como eso?

- Creo que es obvio que tú sabes la respuesta Shizune – Respondió la pelirosa.

Shizune estuvo a punto de objetar, pero Sakura empezó a apretar cada vez más el cuello de Iruka hasta que el rostro del mismo le mostró a la pelinegra que él estaba sufriendo; además ¿Había algo de sentido de decirle a un fallecido en pie que no era correcto revivir a los muertos?

Sin más que decir Shizune puso manos a la obra, pronto frente a Sakura había algunos pergaminos con lo que buscaba.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Shizune.

- ¡Libera a Iruka! – Exclamó ella al ver que Sakura no soltaba a su pareja.

- Vaya…no pensé que te importase tanto - Dijo burlona - Si tanto lo quieres… ¡Tómalo!

Sin previo aviso La Haruno arrojó a Iruka contra la pelinegra; como era de esperarse ella trató de agárralo dejando abierta su defensa, cosa que supo al final que fue un error al ver a Sakura aproximarse a toda velocidad. Pronto el aire de sus pulmones salió de forma abrupta y un gran dolor provino desde la boca de su estomago, lo último que vio Shizune antes de que todo se ponga negro fue como la chica con la que compartía las enseñanzas de Tsunade sonreía triunfante.

- Siento tener que separarlos por ahora, pero creo que me serás útil más adelante Shizune.

Cargándose a la pelinegra al hombro y tomando los pergaminos con la información que buscaba, pronto Sakura abandonado el hospital dejando a un sedado y golpeado Iruka abandonado a su suerte.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la Residencia Hyuuga, un muy dolido Neji se preparaba para al fin sepultar a su prima menor en los terrenos de la residencia.<p>

Como todo el resto del Clan se encontraba demasiado ocupado discutiendo sobre quien debería ser la cabeza ahora Hiashi y Hanabi estaban muertos y que Hinata era una fugitiva, toda la responsabilidad de darle una honorable sepultura a los cuerpos de su prima y tío había pasado a manos de Neji.

El castaño se encontraba en un terreno algo alejado dentro de la residencia de los Hyuugas, el esperaba rodeado de lapidas a que pronto llegaran los encargados de traer el cuerpos desde el país de hierro.

- El señor Hyuuga supongo – Dijo un hombre vestido completamente de negro que dirigía a varios hombres mientras cargaban dos ataúdes en sus hombros – Deseo expresar mi más profundo pésame ante esta perdida y espero que sepa que el pueblo del país del Hierro se solidariza con su dolor.

- Gracias por su apoyo – Dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia ante los presentes; los cuales después de una corta estadía se retiraron en silencio.

Así que ahora esa era la situación de Neji, tenia frente de si los cuerpos de su prima y tío, además de que su otra prima había empezado todo un revuelo en la aldea al hacer un acto tan atroz como el parricidio…Ahora el solo se preguntaba en qué momento se descuido y todo se fue al infierno. Sí, tal vez no le agradaba mucho su deber de proteger a la familia principal al ser el de la rama segundaria, pero eso no significaba que el sentimiento de culpa al haber fallado en esa tarea esté ausente.

- Bueno…creo que mejor terminamos esto rápido – El castaño se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba lenta y pesadamente hacia la habitación de Hinata.

Esto era algo que él no quería hacer, pero en definitiva su prima no podría descansar en paz si es que su cuerpo era enterrado alejado de su cabeza, así que con una mezcla de determinación y nervios, el Hyuuga llegó hasta la habitación de Hinata, abrió su baúl y tomo la cabeza decapitada de su prima…pero nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces lo había preparado para lo que se venía.

- mmmhhhh…. ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

- ¡KYAAAAAA!

Después de dar un grito de quinceañera Neji soltó la cabeza y se arrojó detrás de la cama de Hinata para protegerse.

- ¡AUCH! ¡NEJI HIJO DE LA…!

- ¡ESTÁS VIVA! ¡ESTÁS VIVA!- Exclamó asombrado y asustado el pobre Hyuuga al ver que la cabeza se movía - ¡¿PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

- ¡Si quieres respuestas primero levántame del suelo idiota!...tienes suerte de que no hubiese caído de cara, sino te hubiese estrangulado…asumiendo de que recupere mi cuerpo – Respondió molesta la menor de las Hyuugas en el piso.

- Tu cuerpo… ¡Tu cuerpo llegó hace poco! – Respondió Neji perdiendo el miedo y tomando con cuidado la cabeza de Hanabi entre sus manos.

- ¡Llévame como él!...yo ya no quiero estar ahí dentro…sola…abandonada…cielos si hasta había momentos en los que no sabía si estaba viva, muerta…o algo más.

Las palabras de la pequeña hicieron reflexionar a Neji, cualquier otra persona en su lugar ya habría perdido la cabeza, en un sentido figurado claro está.

Mientras Neji se acercaba con cada paso al pequeño cementerio de los Hyuuga, Hanabi parecía más feliz, tener de nuevo un cuerpo bajo sus hombros era lo que más quería en ese momento.

- Espera, algo marcha mal…puedo sentirlo – Dijo Hanabi sintiendo una extraña sensación que parecía conocida.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No puedo explicarlo…es como un escalofrió que ya había sentido hace poco…Oh no ¡Es Hinata!

- Hinata ¿Regresó? – preguntó algo desconcertado Neji.

- No, es la otra.

- ¡¿OTRA?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, si ella está acá solo cosas malas pueden pasar.

El castaño aceleró el paso hasta llegar al pequeño cementerio, pero lo que encontró no fue algo que se hubiese imaginado antes. Hinata, en ropas muy reveladoras para ella, estaba parada sobre una lápida sosteniendo un extraño libro al mismo tiempo que recitaba palabras que el chico no comprendía.

Lo más extraño llegó cuando varias lapidas del cementerio empezaron a temblar y a caer al suelo al mismo tiempo en que varias manos esqueléticas se levantaban desde la tierra.

- Neji que gusto volver a verte – Dijo provocadora Lady Hinata.

- Hinata… ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – Exigió saber el Hyuuga al ver a varios muertos abandonar sus tumbas.

- Anda…sabía que no te gustaban las reuniones familiares, pero tampoco es para tanto.

- Ella está reanimando a los muertos Neji ¡Debemos detenerla! – Exclamó Hanabi.

- Vaya vaya... mi siempre molesta hermana menor…diría que me da gusto volver a verte, pero no me gusta mentir tan vilmente.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERES MI HERMANA BRUJA!

Un gran estruendo se escuchó entre ellos, la tapa de uno de los ataúdes donde habían llegado los cuerpos hace poco salió despedida y el cuerpo de Hanabi se lanzó contra Hinata. Pero antes de llegar a dar un golpe Sai salió de la nada y desvió el ataque.

- ¡Sai!... ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – Preguntó Neji al ver a su compañero y su gran costura en la barriga.

- Tuve un mal día, nada de qué preocuparse – Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa fingida.

- Siento que no podamos quedarnos para charlar…pero tengo mucho que hacer, la gente no va a matarse sola… no al menos hasta que vean lo que viene – Dijo Lady Hinata – Todos los Hyuugas de la rama principal, síganme, el resto…encárguense de estos dos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinata, Sai y un gran grupo de los Hyuugas recientemente despertados iniciaron su retirada; Neji trató de seguirlos, pero varios esqueletos que alguna vez fueron de la rama segundaria se le lanzaron encima; fue una suerte de que el cuerpo de Hanabi estuviese ahí para ayudarlo.

- Cuando terminemos tienes que buscar una forma de pegar mi cabeza a mi cuerpo – Dijo Hanabi algo graciosa.

- Dalo por hecho – Respondió el castaño aun sosteniendo a su prima en brazos mientras que los muertos de la rama segundaria los rodeaban y se lanzaban al ataque.

* * *

><p>A varias calles de ahí, Tsunade aplastaba la cabeza de un cadáver, lo que más le molestaba es que ese cuerpo llevaba un protector de la aldea oculta de las nubes.<p>

- ¡Cuidado vienen bombas! – Gritó Inoichi Yamanaka viendo como varios Deadites rellenos de pergaminos explosivos se acercaban, por suerte para todos Choza Akamichi los lanzó lejos de un manotazo usando su forma gigante.

- Bien hecho, pero esto no es más que una pequeña distracción – Dijo algo fastidiado Shikaku analizando un poco la situación.

- Vaya es una lástima, Kuromaru y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo con todo el ejercicio - Comentó la madre de Kiba.

- ¡Hokage-sama! –Exclamó un Jounin que llegó a la escena - ¡Los muertos entraron en las rutas de evacuación de civiles, sufrimos muchas perdidas y ya no podemos mover a la población sin riesgo!

- Demonios…

- Vaya supieron atacarnos donde más nos duele - Kakashi comentó.

- No es sorpresa, el hermano del Raikage visitaba a Naruto muy frecuentemente, el pudo haber obtenido esa información durante alguna de sus visitas – Shukaku dijo después de pensar un poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos Hokage-sama?

- ¡Que ningún civil salga de su casa y que se alejen de las ventanas! – Ordenó la rubia a falta de opciones y a sabiendas de que era más riesgoso en ese momento evacuar a la población de la aldea. Yamato por favor ayuda como puedas a los civiles a protegerse.

- Entendido Hokage-sama – Respondió Yamato desapareciendo junto al mensajero.

Tsunade se volvió a concentrar en los Deadites que los tocaba combatir, los que vestían como simples aldeanos no eran mucho problema ya que solo eran suicidas, el problema eran los que estaban vestidos como ninjas de kumogakure. Esos eran inexplicablemente resistentes y solo haciéndoles un daño masivo a sus cuerpos podía detenérselos al menos un poco. Ni siquiera servía partir los en dos como la señora Inuzuka ya había comprobado.

- ¡Miren hacia allá! – Exclamó Choza apuntando a un tejado.

- Vaya sorpresa – Murmuró Kakashi al ver a Hinata Hyuuga moviéndose a toda velocidad seguida por varios shinobis o al menos lo que parecían ser Shinobis.

- A ella – Ordenó Tsunade – No podemos dejar de que escape.

El poderoso grupo rápidamente abandonó su pelea contra esos Deadites menores y se enfocó en alcanzar a Hinata; pero eso no iba a ser fácil.

- ¡Cuidado arriba! – Exclamó Kakashi al ver como varios pájaros hechos de tinta se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

- ¿Ese es Sai? – Preguntó la Rubia.

- Creo que es más apropiado decir que ese ERA Sai – Respondió el ninja copia echando una mirada con el Sharingan, notando el estado Deadite del chico.

- Nos está retrasando, parece que Hinata tratará de llegar al cementerio.

- Dudo que lo logre…dejé a muchas más personas vigilando ese lugar desde lo que pasó con Sakura – respondió Tsunade.

Y tal como se dijo, apenas la ojiperla se asomó a ese sacro lugar, varios jutsus katon y Raiton fueron lanzados en su contra, ella logró zafarse por poco, pero varios de sus acompañantes Deadites Hyuugas recibieron el ataque de lleno, siendo de esa forma perdidos en la más opciones Hinata continuó su escape de la aldea mientras que Sai la protegía desde la altura, pero esto ya era suficiente para la Hokage y sus acompañantes.

- Hey Cho, lánzanos a Kuromaru y a mí, nos encargaremos de ese chico – Dijo Tsume Inuzuka a su compañero de la aldea.

- Entendido – Respondió el Akimichi mientras todo su cuerpo se agrandaba.

La Inuzuka junto su compañero canino abordaron el la palma de Choza, el tomó impulso como si fuese un lanzador de Beisbol.

- ¡Allá van! – Dijo haciendo un lanzamiento que Sai no se esperó.

- ¡Adelante Kuromaru!... ¡ Gatsuuga!

Bestia y amo se convirtieron en remolinos que destrozaron el cuerpo de Sai al punto de iniciaron una pequeña lluvia de carne picada y astillas de huesos, terminando al fin con la molestia desde los cielos.

- ¡Buen trabajo Tsume! – Dijo Inoichi felicitando a su amiga.

- Será mejor que continuemos, Hinata aprovechó para tomar ventaja, pero su esencia todavía es fuerte – sugirió la Inuzuka olfateando un poco el ambiente.

Después de dar una rápida carrera, el grupo liderado por Tsunade volvió a encontrar a Hinata, ella estaba parada sobre una pequeña cima sobre un terreno baldío. Todos estaban por preparar una estratagema para atacar a Hinata que solo estaba parada en medio del lugar viendo un libro como si buscase indicaciones en él; pero al ver el rostro que puso Tsume Inuzuka al ver el lugar prefirieron preguntarle que andaba mal.

- Tsume, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Dime Shikaku… ¿Por qué no querían que Hinata se acerque al cementerio?

- Creemos que ella usa un Jutsu similar al Edo tensei…estando cerca de un cementerio ella podría obtener apoyo – Respondió el Nara.

- En ese caso estamos en problemas…este es un antiguo cementerio de mascotas.

Todos los Shinobis no vieron con buenos ojos cuando varios perros ninjas se levantaron de la tierra, algunos en un estado muy avanzado de putrefacción y otros simplemente como osamentas; todos rodeando a Hinata en una acción protectora con su nueva ama.

- No creo que algunas mascotas ninja sean un problema mayor – Dijo Inoichi ante lo que sucedía.

- ¿Conoces la Historia de la caperucita roja? – Preguntó Tsume sorprendiendo a todos por la pregunta.

- ¿Te refieres a la chica que va a la casa de su abuelita, se pierde y en el camino encuentra al lobo feroz? – Kakashi preguntó algo desconcertado.

- Sí…lo gracioso es que esa historia está basada en hecho reales donde la caperucita era la fundadora del Clan Inuzuka.

-Espera… ¿La caperucita roja era una Inuzuka? – Shikaku preguntó lleno de escepticismo.

- Bueno era una loca que machacaba tanto a sus enemigos que terminaba "Roja" por la sangre, pero eso no es en lo que quiero que piensen.

- …El lobo feroz… – Murmuró Choza.

- Así es, ella fue la única persona tan valiente o estúpida como para encadenar al lobo más grande del que se tenga registro. Ese animal era demasiado salvaje como para ser entrenado, pero de su descendencia es que tenemos a todos nuestros compañeros – Dijo Tsume acariciando a Kuromaru.

- ¿Qué…tan grande era el "Lobo feroz"? – Preguntó con miedo Kakashi, pero pronto un leve temblor le hizo saber que esa fue una mala idea.

De lo que parecía ser un montículo en medio del terreno baldío apareció primero una pata huesuda, su tamaño era tal que Hinata parada a su lado resultaba pequeña; cuando la pata empezó a moverse removiendo la tierra la Hyuuga se hizo a un lado. Del terreno surgió un gigantesco lobo que tranquilamente podía competir en tamaño con invocaciones como Gamabunta o Manda.

Pese a que había muerto haya hace mucho tiempo atrás, el animal era tan enorme que una gran porción de su cuerpo todavía conservaba piel y músculos en zonas como la cabeza lomo y en una pata delantera.

- ¡No dejaré que liberen a esa cosa así como así! – Con determinación dijo Tsume Inuzuka mientras que se lanzaba temerariamente acompañada de su mascota.

- ¡No seas tan imprudente! – Shikaku le gritó, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

- Creo que mejor la ayudamos – Sugirió Choza mientras veía como varios de los animales revividos se lanzaban al ataque.

Tsume junto a su perro ninja lograron realizar juntos uno de lo jutsus mas complicados del Clan, ambos se combinaron en un gran lobo negro de dos cabezas. Pronto estaban abriéndose paso hacia Hinata.

Varios animales se pusieron en el camino, pero usando el Gatsuga eso no fue un mayor problema. Cuando algunos de los perros más pequeños mordieron el lomo y patas del lobo de dos cabezas formado por Kuromaru y Tsume, este simplemente se los sacudió de encima destrozándolos en el proceso.

La Hyuuga ya estaba al alcance, pero algo los golpeó con mucha fuerza haciendo que la combinación de Tsume y Kuromaru se deshiciera.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – Gritó Choza ya agrandado agarrando el hocico del "Lobo feroz" para evitar que se devorara a la Inuzuka.

Era obvio para todos los presentes que el único con la fuerza física necesaria para enfrentar a la gigantesca bestia era Choza, pero pese a su gran tamaño, él tenía muchos problemas tratando de detener al animal.

Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados como para poder ayudar al Akimichi; para la mala suerte del grandote solo bastó un resbalón para que perdiera el equilibrio y que el Gran lobo se liberase, solo un instante después el animal estaba hundiendo sus colmillos en la nunca del hombre.

- ¡Choza! – Exclamó con preocupación Shukaku, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su amigo deshizo el Jutsu volviendo a tiempo a su tamaño normal antes de ser herido de gravedad. Lo malo es que al parecer el Lobo ya había probado su sabor…y le había gustado.

- ¡Mejor empieza a correr Cho! – gritó Inoichi al ver que el gigantesco lobo se relamía viendo al regordete hombre.

- ¡No puedo correr! …creo que me rompí el tobillo – Respondió cojeando a toda velocidad el Akimichi.

El animal gigante se acercaba cada vez más y más, pero sin previo aviso dos remolinos golpearon la nariz de la bestia haciéndola retroceder.

- Nosotros lo protegeremos – Tsume dijo a los demás – Ustedes encárguense de sacarlo.

Inoichi no perdió el tiempo y aprovechando de que Shikaku había inmovilizado a casi todos los enemigos usando su Kagemane no jutsu, ayudó a Choza brindándole un hombro en el cual apoyarse. Tsunade rápidamente empezó a curar la herida.

- ¡Se va a soltar! – Shikaku exclamó mientras que el gigantesco lobo antes encadenado por las sombras estaba por liberarse.

El animal lanzó un aullido que caló hondo en los presentes para luego liberarse completamente del Jutsu del Nara. La bestia estaba por ir de nuevo hacia el Akimichi, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Akamaru y Tsume.

Esta vez el animal se cabreó ya que estos dos se interponían entre su comida por segunda vez. Con su pata derecha aplastó al perro Ninja de Tsume contra el piso hasta que no quedó más que una bola de carne y sangre pintando el césped del terreno baldío.

- ¡KUROMARU! – Exclamó la mujer al ver como terminó si querido compañero - ¡VAS A PAGARLO PULGOSO!

Tsume concentró su Chakra y poco a poco sus manos se transformaron en garras, sus caninos se hicieron más prominentes y una mirada salvaje y furiosa se hizo presente en sus ojos. En un rápido movimiento la Inuzuka clavó sus garras en el hocico de la bestia, ella continuó trepando hasta que estaba justo entre medio de los ojos del gigantesco lobo.

- ¡A ver cómo te queda el ojo chucho malnacido!

Dicho y hecho, Tsume hundió su garra en el ojo derecho del animal destrozando su globo ocular y dejando que un espeso liquido negruzco la embarre.

- Sabes creo que se enojó – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa Hinata que hasta ese momento simplemente se había limitado a ver como sus "Mascotas" ponían a raya a la Hokage y los Jounins.

El "Lobo feroz" empezó a rodar por el suelo tratando de sacarse a la madre de kiba de encima. En una de las vueltas, Tsume salió despedida golpeando fuertemente contra el piso; cuando al fin se sobrepuso al dolor y logró ponerse en pie, sintió un terrible escalofrió al percibir que algo respiraba detrás suyo.

- Lo siento chicos… - Ella susurró en casi un lamento por sus hijos al darse la vuelta y solo encontrarse con los terribles dientes de la bestia.

Tsume Inuzuka fue mordida por el enorme animal, pero al tenerla en la boca él no solo se limitó a masticarla, también la zangoloteó como si de un juguete para cachorros se tratase. Fueron casi diez interminables segundos los que ella pasó dentro de la boca del lobo cuando al fin fue escupida.

- ¡Tsume! – Exclamó Inoichi antes de tratar de ir a buscarla, pero Tsunade extendió su brazo ante el hombre evitando de que avanzara más.

- Ya es muy tarde para ella…y si vas a ayudarla lo será para ti también – Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, pues toda la experiencia de medico que tenia sabia que nada de este mundo podría ayudar ya a la Kunoichi del Clan Inuzuka.

Tsume abrió los ojos una vez más, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, tanto que no podía pararse; moviendo un poco el cuello vio que tenía un agujero en el tórax, le faltaba la pierna derecha desde bajo la cadera y que su brazo izquierdo era una gran colección de fracturas expuestas.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza y deseó que todo fuese un mal sueño; pensaba en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado estar en una boda de Hana, o ver que Kiba tomando el mando del Clan…Joder, si hasta un desayuno en familia era algo que le gustaría hacer en ese momento...pero era más que obvio que ella no estaría ahí para eso.

Pronto varias pisadas veloces rodearon a la Inuzuka, varios perros ligeramente más grandes que Akamaru rodearon a Tsume.

- Adiós…hijos…

En un despiadado acto del mal en la naturaleza, los perros se abalanzaron sobre el maltrecho cuerpo y arrancaron cuanto pedazo de carne pudieron, La kunoichi levantó un brazo, tal vez por el dolor, tal vez buscando algo que no podía alcanzar, pero pronto no importó ya que uno de los perros se lo arrancó de una mordida.

Lo último de Tsume que Tsunade y compañía vieron fue la parte superior del torso y la cabeza mientras dos perros tiraban de estas partes peleándose por la comida; al final la cabeza fue separada del cuello y para luego ser aplastada ente las fauces de una de las bestias y ser consumida. Nada quedó que atestigüe la presencia de la Kunoichi, pues los grandes perros lamieron hasta la última gota del charco de sangre que hicieron al devorarse a Tsume.

- Un mundo donde "perro come perro"… Esto se pone más interesante a cada momento – Dijo muy divertida Lady Hinata a ver el resultado de sus actos.

Tsunade apretó los puños con furia, tanto que la sangre empezó a correr por ellos; no iba a dejar que una traidora venga a reírse del sacrificio de Tsume Inuzuka. Aún con la sangre en las palmas empezó a realizar sellos; está a punto de invocar a Kaysuyu, su fiel babosa. Pero sin previo aviso alguien la alcanzó con una patada demoledora a sus costillas.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! Debería estar más atenta en el campo de batalla, después de todo eso es algo que me lo enseñó usted…

- Es verdaderamente triste ver como un discípulo va en contra de su maestro… ¿No lo crees así…Sakura?

Kakashi hizo la pregunta a una persona que estaba ahora parada a escasos metros de Hinata. Sakura cargaba a Shizune como si de un saco de papas se tratase.

- ¡Shizune!...¿Qué hiciste con ella? – La Hokage preguntó al ver a su aprendiz sin movimiento.

- Tranquila Tsunade-sama, ella está solo descansando.

La ojiperla presente miró en ese momento a su "Mascota" no había mucha alegría en sus ojos.

- Ya me preguntaba dónde te habías ido sin MI permiso.

- Lady Hinata…la…lamento irme sin avisar, pero tenía algo importante que hacer.

- ¿Mas importante que cumplir mis órdenes?...creo que deberé castigarte cuando salgamos de la aldea.

Sakura sintió algo de rabia al escuchar eso, pero no importaba pronto volvería a ser privilegiada con la libertad de una vida nueva. Pero antes de que pase algo más, Kakashi se paró frente a Hinata, Sakura, los animales y los Deadites Hyuugas que habían reunido.

- No habrán pensado que se saldrían con la suya así como si nada – Kakashi Hayate dijo antes de mostrarles que tenía activado su Mangeko Sharingan y se alistaba a enviarlos a otra dimensión – Lo que hiciste el día de hoy Hinata fue aberrante, ya no puedo perdonar tu ataque contra nuestro hogar, diga lo que diga Kurenai.

Todos en el bando Deadite trataron de moverse, pero algo se los impedía, cuando bajaron la vista al piso notaron que una delgada negra línea los sostenía a todos.

- ¿Pensaban en escapar? Pues no pienso dejarlos ir a ningún lado.

Hinata miró con odio a Shikaku Nara, hacia poco había usado su jutsu para que pudiesen rescatar a Choza, por lo que se había quedado agotado; con lo que no contó la ojiperla fue que Tsunade le estuviese transfiriendo Chakra curativo que recuperó sus fuerzas.

- Parece que no estás tan atento como de costumbre sensei, como piensas usar ese Jutsu sin lastimar a Shizune.

Un gran punto para Sakura, sin desearlo, la inconsciente Shizune se había convertido en una valiosa rehén.

- ¡Yo me encargo! – Exclamó Inoichi antes de usar su técnica de transferencia de mentes en Sakura.

Pronto el Shinobi se encontraba dentro de la cabeza de la pelirosa, pero algo no andaba bien, dentro solo había oscuridad ningún pensamiento; fue muy curioso ya que por lo general la cabeza de una persona está repleta de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Después de revisar bien el lugar, Inoichi encontró un libro de aspecto grotesco, decidió echarle un vistazo a las hojas…lo cual fue un error.

- ¡AHHHH DEMONIOS! – Dijo Asustado Inoichi al regresar a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Choza preguntó a su amigo.

- El libro….ese libro… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sakura volvió al control de su cuerpo, y aprovechó que Shikaku había retirado el Kagemane no Jutsu cuando el Yamanaka trató de tomar posición.

- Creo que es hora de decir adiós ¿Verdad Tsunade-sama?

Sakura aprovechó el tiempo que tenia para lanzar Kunais con sellos explosivos hacia Shikaku, este no tuvo de otra más que deshacer su jutsu y esquivar el ataque.

Hinata no perdió el tiempo y se montó junto a Sakura al gran Lobo feroz, ellos y los Deadites Hyuuga emprendieron la fuga Dejando a Tsunade y compañía con la ganas de destrozarlos…pero la destrucción y las bajas en la aldea ya empezaba a salirse de lo aceptable. A regañadientes Tsunade volteó hacia su aldea y se puso en marcha para salvar a tantos como pudiese.

* * *

><p>Mientras Lady Hinata recorría los bosques cercanos a la aldea oculta de la Hoja, sus pensamientos estaban en que ahora se encontraba un paso más cerca de estar con Naruto por siempre. Ahora era el momento; el momento en que Hinata iba a triunfar. Sin decir nada a nadie ella sacó en Necronomicon de su confortable escondrijo.<p>

-Clatto… Verata… Nicto…

Con la sola mención de estas palabras dichas con malicia, el Necronomicon reaccionó de una forma que antes no se había visto, llenando el cielo de oscuras nubes señalando que lo peor estaba ya tocando a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Límite exterior de la aldea escondida de la arena…los muertos reclamados por el desierto volvían a casa con malas intenciones, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los Shinobis de esa aldea.<p>

Costas del país del agua…los ninjas de la aldea escondida de la niebla pierden cada vez más terreno cuando desde destruidos barcos desembarcan más y más Deadites.

Plaza principal de la aldea escondida de la roca…El Tsuchikage Onoki ve con desesperación como los muertos avanzan por las calles y convierten todo lo que tocan en muerte y ruina.

Cercanías del país de Hierro… 4 personas y un perro [no, no son scooby doo y compañía] discutían.

- Así que ustedes no conocen lo que es una Harley, un Camaro o un méndigo bus – Increpaba Ash J. Williams a sus compañeros - Vaya que en momentos como este extraño a mi Old's...

- ¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido! – Kiba exclamaba molesto.

- Vaya…creo que alguien está de malas después de que su perrito se pusiera a aullarle a la luna.

Kiba no dijo nada, Akamaru hace poco hizo justo lo que dijo Ash quedándose en lo que parecía ser depresión. El Inuzuka no sabía que le pasaba exactamente a su amigo, pero temía que no fuese nada bueno.

- Estamos por llegar – Shino dijo interrumpiendo, y señalando una pequeña colina – Detrás está la capital.

Hinata empezó a correr más rápido en ese momento; pero cuando llegó a la cima gritó de horror y cayó de rodillas.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Preguntó Kiba acercándose a su amiga.

Hinata no dijo nada y solo apuntó hacia la capital del país de Hierro; incendios cubrían gran parte de la cuidad, gritos de los vivos rompían en estruendo; desde la posición de los chicos se podía ver claramente como una gran mancha compuesta de decenas de miles de Deadites marchaba sobre la cuidad.

El Inuzuka se quedó sin palabras al ver la situación, Shino tampoco dijo nada.

- ¡Ah joder, ya me tenían trabajo esperando!

Los tres chicos vieron extrañados a su extraño compañero; cualquiera se hubiese desmoronado, cualquiera hubiese entrado en histeria y gritado de horror; pero Ash solo se limitó sacar su motosierra, intercambiarla por su puño de metal y cargar su confiable "BoomStick" en la mano izquierda.

- Ya estoy Harto de que mi vida se convierta en una maldita historia repetida…Terminemos con esto de una vez…¡¿Quieren un pedazo de mi mamones Deadites? ¡VENGAN POR ÉL!

- El ha enloquecido...- Kiba dijo al ver como Ash fastidiaba a los muertos.

Pronto los Deadites que estaban cerca se aproximaron empuñando armas hechas de humanos y con la clara intención de callar para siempre a la persona que gritaba.

- Es el elegido ¡Matadlo! – Ordeno uno de ellos lanzándose al ataque.

Ash simplemente se limitó a cortarlo a la mitad y volar la cabeza de los dos siguientes cadáveres que tenía cerca; este hombre temerario y salvaje sí que sería un problema para las fuerzas de las tinieblas; por primera vez los Deadites se sentían…atemorizados.

- Groovie… - Dijo con una sonrisa el genial Ash Williams antes de rebanar otro Deadite.


	14. OMAKE II

**Guía de Sobrevivencia Deadite…Con Suigetsu y Juugo**

**Capítulo 2: "Más vale plana vivaracha…..que pechugona Muerta"**

La última vez que dejamos a nuestros guías en este mundo de locos, se dirigían hacia una de las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru cargando bienes indispensables para la supervivencia...

- Oye Juugo, ¿No viste donde dejé el control remoto de la tele?

- No ¿Ya te fijaste si te sentaste debajo de él?

- Si me hubiese sentado debajo del control remoto, tendría algo molestando en el trasero, créeme que lo sentiría rápido – Molesto respondió Suigetsu- Mejor busca por ahí mientras yo busco debajo de los botellones de agua…

- ¿No podrías simplemente pararte y cambiar de canal?

- ¡DEMONIOS JUUGO! – Exclamó el espadachín –Puede que el mundo haya ido al infierno, ¡Pero no por eso empezaremos a vivir como salvajes!

- Si, pero…

- ¡¿Ahora qué?! – Preguntó molesto el chico de pelo blanco.

- …Ya se acabaron los Doritos.

- ¡Demonios!

- No es para tanto, todavía quedan cubos de tofu y leche de soya.

- ¡AHHHH!

Mientras el espadachín de la aldea oculta de la niebla destruía todo en una rabieta al mejor estilo de una Diva sin tampones, la luz se fue del lugar dejando a los dos compañeros a oscuras.

- ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente GENIAL!...díganme…tan solo díganme ¡¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?!

Juugo se acercó a su amigo y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero con la clara intención de calmar a su amigo.

- Usaste toda la energía conectando un televisor plasma, sistema de sonido Dolby Sound Round, un reproductor Blueray, tu Play3, el microondas y tu lámpara de lava…

- Maldito Orochimaru….jugando a ser de Greenpeace, usando esos estúpidos molinos de viento y malditos paneles solares – Maldecía el espadachín al ver que no podría ver el final de su novela japonesa en DVD.

- Vamos, no te pongas así –El pelinaranja replicó - Mira que para ser un maniaco, el compromiso ambiental Orochimaru era admirable.

El chico con los dientes de piraña pensó por un segundo en mandar al demonio a su amigo, tomar todas las cosas que pudiese y empezar a recorrer el largo camino hacia un destino incierto…pero solo bastó una mirada llena de tranquilidad por parte de Juugo para echar por tierra esos pensamientos.

-Adelante… - Respondió finalmente con resignación el chico.

* * *

><p>Sin mucho trecho del dicho al hecho, pronto los dos compañeros de pesares se encontraban recorriendo el mundo nuevamente.<p>

Si bien era cierto que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vieron al primer zombie, ya el mundo parecía haberse ido al carajo; desde el lugar donde se encontraban se podía divisar gruesas columnas de humo negro en todas direcciones, probablemente restos de las aldeas cercanas; de rato en rato el viento traía hacia sus narices el inconfundible olor de la sangre derramada de los vivos.

Todo lo que sus ojos esperaban ver, desesperanza y una tierra arruinada, se había cumplido; pero lo que no se esperaron fue ver un buen par de…

- Melones…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas Juugo?!

- Que la chica que se atravesó en nuestro camino usa un perfume con olor a melones y otras frutas.

Cuando Suigetsu puso su vista sobre la dirección en la que apuntaba el bipolar, notó que una despampanante rubia había saltado frente a ellos en el sendero del bosque que recorrían, pronto un chico moreno y una pelirroja también salieron al paso; Suigetsu supuso que estaban a punto de ser asaltados así que tomó su espada preparándose para lo que viniese; pero después de unos instantes era notorio que ellos no estaban interesados en atacarlos, de hecho ni siquiera les prestaron atención.

- ¡Ahí vienen! – Gritó la pelirroja con algo de preocupación en la voz.

- Te preocupas demasiado Karui, son tan lentos que terminaremos antes del almuerzo.

- Ustedes dos no se distraigan – Ordenó una rubia de curvas candentes y mirada fría - Bee-san debe estaba peleando con muchas de esas.

Ni una palabra más fue dicha por el trío ya que un nutrido grupo de Deadites se abalanzó contra ellos; pero no fue nada del otro mundo, Suigetsu se vio sorprendido ante la técnica del chico con la espada y como las otras dos chicas también daban buena pelea.

- Vaya, tienen muy buena técnica, en especial ese chico de pelo blanco.

- Y yo que pensaba que en realidad mirabas a la rubia…sabes, así cualquiera diría que estuviste muy "apegado" a Sasuke por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Que quieres decir con eso!

- Yo nada… - Juugo comentó con una cierta sonrisa - …pero así no me extraña todo ese Yaoi de ti.

Suigetsu miró con furia a su compañero, hubiese tratado de partirlo a la mitad de no ser que tres figuras los rodearon.

- Vaya, vaya…. ¿Pero si no son los lacayos de Sasuke? – Preguntó Karui al verlos detenidamente.

- ¡No somos sus lacayos! Fuimos sus compañeros de equipo – Corrigió el buen Juugo.

- ¡A mí eso me vale!- Exclamó la pelirroja ya a punto de lanzar un golpe – Todavía recuerdo que ustedes trataron de matar a Bee-san.

-¡Hey nosotros solo tratamos de capturarlo!

- ¡ME DA IGUAL!

EL ambiente estaba demasiado tenso en ese momento, tanto que tal vez las espadas podrían cortarlo; solo la intervención de una voluptuosa mujer impidió una pelea innecesaria.

- Ya paren con esto.

- ¡Pero Samui!

- Si no tienen la piel verde y arrugada están bien por mí, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Karui estaba por volver a gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero una mirada disuasiva de parte de la rubia fue lo único necesario para que cerrara la boca y agachase cabeza.

- Lamento la reacción de Karui ella tiende a ser un poco hormonal.

-¿Cómo que hormonal? – Dijo la pelirroja con cierta molestia.

- Significa que te vuelves ridículamente iracunda, violenta y molesta cuando terminas de menstruar.

- ¡O-Omoi!

Ella se puso colorada ante el comentario, y no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero como si fuese a matarlo de la forma más dolorosa concebible.

- Mi nombre es Samui, la otra chica es Karui y el chico listo que nos acompaña es Omoi, los tres somos de la aldea escondida de las nubes, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían ¿Verdad?

- Si, en cierta forma…Nosotros somos Juugo y Suigetsu; gracias por no caernos a palos como todos.

El amistoso primer encuentro fue sellado con un apretón de manos, pero en el instante mismo que los dedos del espadachín rozaron la suave piel de porcelana de la Kunoichi algo sumamente extraño ocurrió.

Suigetsu sintió como si su cuerpo no tuviese peso alguno, lo más sorpresivo llegó cuando sintió un pequeño pero curvilíneo cuerpo contra el suyo, su aroma era embriagador, su piel suave como la seda, su cabello brillaba como el resplandor del sol.

Ambos ascendían por los cielos hasta encontrarse en un lugar que solo podría describirse como de nubes de algodón de azúcar y corazones feroces.

- Sui-chan…dime que me amas.

- ¡Claro que te amo Samui!

- Por favor ¡por favor amor mío!...… ¿Me devuelves mi mano?

- ¿Perdona?

- Que si me devuelves la mano.

Fue un aterrizaje duro por parte de Suigetsu que dejó divagar su mente mientras sostenía la mano de Samui, generando obviamente cierta incomodidad en la kunoichi; incluso después del pedido pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el espadachín se diera cuenta de la situación.

Poco después los cinco ahora compañeros por fuerza mayor tomaron la decisión de montar un campamento, pues el sol no tardaba en ocultarse.

- Muy bien, ustedes dos ocúpense del fuego – Samiu ordenó a sus compañeros – y ustedes ocúpense deponer un techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Dalo por hecho – Respondió Suigetsu poniendo su espada al hombro y tratando de meter barriga y sacar pecho.

- Sabes ella no parece parce impresionada – Juugo le dijo con algo de malicia.

- Y-Yo…no trataba de impresionarla – fue la Tsundere reacción del albino ante lo dicho por su amigo y compañero.

- Claaaaaaro…

- ¡Sí que serás un pedazo de….!

- ¿Ya terminaron? – Samui preguntó molesta por la actitud de los dos ex taka – Iré por agua a el rio cercano…espero ver un refugio decente para cuando vuelva.

La chica de gran autoridad y….otros grandes dotes pronto llegó al rio, se agacho a recoger agua en una cantimplora, pero algo la paró en seco; con la poca luz que brindaba los últimos minutos de sol, logró ver a un hombre sumergido en el agua, tenía el pelo blanco y la saludaba con una sonrisa y con la mano en alto.

Fría y seria como siempre, ella se limitó a lanzar un Kunai sin advertencia alguna.

- Oh, es una pena que una bella joven como tú no admire la grandeza de… ¡Jiraiya! Afamado autor de novelas y ninja magnífico – Lamentó Jiraiya saliendo a la superficie.

- No me importa si es el Feudal, yo no voy a…..a…

Ya no hubieron más palabras heroicas; Samui sintió un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza, con sus últimas fuerzas llevo sus manos a sus oídos y palpó algo como una púa muy larga que había entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra; no era otra cosa más que la melena del ermitaño sapo.

- Muy bien linda, espero que cuando despiertes podamos iniciar correctamente – Dijo Jiraiya mientras esperaba que el inerte cuerpo de Samui volviera a moverse.

De regreso en el campamento los 4 ninjas que quedaban esperaban a su líder sentados alrededor del fuego.

- Se está tardando mucho – Dijo Karui con un semblante de preocupación en la cara.

- De seguro la capturó el enemigo y ahora viene por nosotros.

- ¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO OMOI! – Exclamó la pelirroja apunto de moler a golpes a su compañero.

- Vamos –Dijo él- hablamos de Samui, ella no se dejará agarrar fácil.

- Aunque no sería una mala idea que alguien vaya a verla – Juugo sugirió codeando a Suigetsu para que capte la indirecta – Tal vez "alguien" que se preocupa por ella.

El albino solo se paró y miro molesto a Juugo, después fue caminando hacia el rio.

- Je…a veces es tan fácil – Decía el pelinaranja muy divertido mientras los otros dos ninjas de Kumokaruge se miraban entre ellos confundidos de lo que pasó.

Con Suigetsu…

- Estúpido Juugo con sus estúpidas indirectas…ni que me gustara tanto como para ir por ella cuando ya es de noche.

- Vaya eso si fue descortés Suigetsu.

- ¡SAMUI!...este yo…

El sorprendido albino se sorprendió todavía más cuando la chica lo empujó contra un árbol con rudeza.

- ¿Acaso te parezco fea? – Preguntó ella juguetona apegando su cuerpo al del espadachín.

- Este…yo…n-no, no eres fea…de…de hecho eres…eres linda… ¿No estás un poco fría?

- Me caí al rio sin querer…de hecho tal vez puedas ayudarme con eso.

Ella tomo las manos de Suigetsu y las colocó por debajo de su ropa sobre sus hombros desnudos.

- Me duele la espalda… ¿Me ayudas…Sui-chan?

Con una alegría que solo conocen los más afortunados Suigetsu empezó a masajear los hombros de la chica, la cara de puso el albino cuando Samui cuando ella lo guió hacia sus pechos solo era comparable a la de un niño pequeño en navidad abriendo sus regalos.

- ¿Te gustan Sui-chan?

- S-Si. – fue la simple respuesta dada, Suigetsu que se sentía como panadero con las manos en la masa.

- Que bueno…porque lo que viene te gustará más.

Con fuerza la chica tumbo al espadachín en el piso y se sentó sobre él, con algo de impaciencia le bajó los pantalones.

- Espera…yo…se gentil por favor – Fue su ridícula frase antes de entregarse por completo al momento.

La cabeza de la Kunoichi subía y bajaba mientras el albino llegaba a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis; fue tan grande la placentera sensación que ni escuchó los pasos apresurados de sus amigos.

- ¡¿Suigetsu donde estás?! – Gritaba por el Bosque su amigo - ¡Tenemos problemas!

- Samui los chico…ah…ellos…nos necesitan… ¡Uy si!...pero ellos…

La chica metió la mano debajo de la polera del espadachín, ella rasguñaba y pellizcaba mientras incrementaba el ritmo por lo que el buen Suigetsu quedó sin habla.

- No puedo creerlo…

- Oye quita esa….esa luz… ¡Oh sí!... ¡Oh sí!... ¡SIIIÍ!

Juugo llegó justo a tiempo para echar luz con una linterna al clímax de su amigo, aunque cuando el albino bajó la mirada quedó horrorizado por lo que vio.

- ¿Cómo estuvo Sui-chan? – preguntó ella sonriendo con la mórbida sonrisa de la muerte en el rostro.

- Tu…tu…

- Es hora del postre – Dijo ella mostrando una dentadura torcida y amarilla.

Suigetsu estaba en Shock por ver el pútrido, arrugado, deforme y verdoso rostro de la chica que le había brindado tanto placer, así que fue una suerte que su amigo la alejase de una patada en el rostro antes de que ella cometiera un atroz acto contra la santidad de las partes más sensibles de un hombre.

- ¡Hey Suigetu, reacciona tenemos que irnos!

- Ella…ella…ella…

El pelinaranja decidió cargar como un costal de papas a su amigo al ver que todavía no salía de la impresión. Salieron a toda velocidad del lugar justo a tiempo porque pronto arribaron dos personas más.

Lo siento Jiraiya-sama, parece que escaparon – Dijo Samui reacomodándose la mandíbula por la patada.

Eso es una pena; pero no importa, tenemos que prepararnos para una visita importante.

- Dígame Jiraiya sama ¿De quién se trata? – Omoi pregunto mientras la poca luz de la luna atravesaba un agujero en espiral que tenía en el pecho.

- Nuestra dueña se aproxima puede sentirlo en el aire – Respondió el Sanin mientras el viento movía su ensangrentada melena.

- Lo entiendo… ¿desea un pedazo?

Omoi le acercó un moreno brazo arrancado al mismo tiempo que se quitaba unos rojizos pelos de la boca producto de su merienda.

- Gracias, ya estaba hambriento

Jiraiya tomo la carne y puso marcha junto a sus nuevos compañeros en la muerte hacia un rumbo desconocido

* * *

><p>Con nuestros héroes…Bueno como era de esperarse el ánimo no era de los mejores y no había nada como una solitaria caminata por medio de un bosque desconocido como para ilustrar tal situación.<p>

- Oye…Suigetsu, lamento lo que pasó.

- Gracias – Respondió el sin ganas de nada y arrastrando su espada como si fuese una pesada cola.

- Pero...no todo fue malo - Juugo dijo tratando de animar a su amigo.

-…

- ¡Hey al menos ya te estrenaste!...

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora - Dijo todavía con los ánimos por el suelo y con algo de molestia en la voz.

-Aunque, creo que iniciaste muy temprano en una perversión como la necrofilia; imagínate después donde llegarás – Dijo el grandulón sin escuchar a si compañero- Luevo vas a querer hacerlo con objetos, viejas, animales...

- Juugo…

- ¿Dime? – preguntó el pelinaranja viendo hacia su amigo.

- Corre bastardo…corre.

Y así el par de despide por ahora; con Juugo escapando con una sonrisa mientras Suigetsu trata desesperadamente de cortarlo a la mitad.

**Resumen:**

* Un team-up es muy útil en situaciones de supervivencia, solo asegúrate de que ninguno de tus compañeros desee devorarte.

* Si algo nos enseñó la saga de viernes 13 es que coger en medio de una masacre es mala idea ¡Mantén los pantalones arriba!

* La última regla vale por dos si eres una rubia pechugona (No válido para los protagonistas).

* Último y más importante…cuida siempre donde pones a tu amigo; quien sabe si tú no serás el siguiente en el club de la necrofilia.


End file.
